The taming of a dark heart German Edition
by PenPusher4
Summary: Jeder weiß wie unbarmherzig und grausam der dunkle Lord und seine Todesser sein können. Doch ist das wirklich die ganze Wahrheit ?..VoldemortBellatrix, AlectoGreyback KAPITEL 27 !
1. Versagen nicht akzeptabel

Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle Figuren daraus gehören JKR und nicht mir.

* * *

„ Du hast mich _enttäuscht_. "

Dies waren die ersten Worte, die Bella von ihrem Meister vernahm, nachdem sie den dunklen Raum, der als sein Arbeitszimmer diente, betreten hatte.

Ihre Gunst, war bei Voldemort spätestens seit dem Vorfall mit der zerbrochenen Prophezeiung gesunken.

Nicht, dass es vorher anders gewesen wäre.

Wurden alle Aufgaben zur vollen Zufriedenheit des Lords ausgeführt, war das Leben als Todesser erträglich. Solange sie jedoch keine positiven Berichte zu vermelden hatten, war die allgemeine Stimmung schlecht. Das hieß im Klartext, dass Voldemort seine Wut an seinen Todessern ausließ.

Manch einer musste deshalb schon sein Leben lassen.

Besonders gefährdet, waren Neulinge, die noch nicht viel über die Stimmungsschwankungen des Dunklen Lords wussten, und deshalb sehr leicht in ein Fettnäpfchen traten.

_Aber so ist das Leben nun mal... _

Bellatrix wurde von ihrem Meister zornig über den Tisch hinweg angefunkelt.

Seine Augen, die eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit zu glühenden Kohlen aufwiesen, starrten sie aus ihren tiefen Höhlen an.

Dieser Blick sprach Bände :

Er würde sie bestrafen, und es würde kein Zuckerschlecken für sie werden.

Du lässt mir keine andere Möglichkeit, als dir wieder einmal klarzumachen, was mit denen passiert, die es nicht schaffen die von mir aufgetragenen Missionen erfolgreich auszuführen...´´

Sie wusste zwar, was auf sie zukam, doch versuchte sie es jedes Mal vor einer Bestrafung, ihrem Schicksal zu entrinnen.

„Mylord, bitte nicht ! Ich gelobe Besserung in der nächsten Zeit ! " Flehte sie, als sie vor

Ihm auf die Knie fiel.

„ Es reicht nicht, dass du es nur _gelobst_, Bellatrix Lestrange... Und jetzt steh auf ! " Antwortete

er ihr mit seiner eisigen Stimme, die sie beinahe frösteln ließ.

Die Tatsache, dass er sie mit ihrem vollem Namen ansprach, verdeutlichte nur noch die Ernsthaftigkeit und Auswegslosigkeit der Situation, in der sie sich gerade betraf.

Er würde ihr die Strafe nicht ersparen; unter keinen Umständen.

„ Crucio ! "

Kaum ausgesprochen, schoss ein schmerzvoller Pfeil durch sie.

Er bahnte sich seinen Weg durch ihren Körper, bis er jeden Winkel erreicht hatte, und jeden Muskel mit einem nicht vorstellbaren, nicht enden wollendem Schmerz erfüllte.

Scheinbar besinnungslos wälzte sie sich auf dem Boden, mit dem verzweifelten, und doch sinnlosen Versuch, sich aus dieser eisernen Hand zu befreien, die ihre erbarmungslosen Finger um sie geschlossen hatte.

Sie konnte kaum noch atmen.

So langsam mischte sich Todesangst, zu den Gefühlen der Reue, und die Hoffnung, und das Vertrauen in ihren Meister, dass er sie als treuen Anhänger nicht mehr bestrafen würde, verschwanden schließlich ganz.

Ihre Überzeugung war felsenfest, dass ihr Herz gegenüber dem enormen Druck irgendwann platzen musste.

Irgendwann, zwischen den Erinnerungen an die Nacht im Ministerium und ihrer vorherigen Karriere als Todesserin stoppte ihre Atmung.

Man könnte meinen vor Erschöpfung. Vielleicht wollte sie auch einfach nicht mehr.

Es schien nach einer Ewigkeit, als der Druck endlich von ihr abließ.

So langsam begann ihr Herz wieder zu arbeiten, und frischer Sauerstoff füllte Bellas strapazierte Lungen.

Der Schmerz war verschwunden, dafür kündigte sich bald Muskelkater an.

Als sie mit Mühe eines ihrer Augenlider öffnete, erblickte sie Voldemort, der neben ihr stand, und auf sie herab blickte.

Dies ließ sie zusammenzucken.

Der Dunkle Lord lachte leise auf ihre Reaktion hin.

„ Keine Angst, Bella...So schnell wirst du mich nicht los.."

Er kehrte würdevoll zu seinem Tisch zurück, und ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder.

Als er sie dann für eine Weile fragend anstarrte, wurde ihr schließlich bewusst, in was für einer Position sie sich immer noch befand.

Peinlich berührt, stand sie auf, und wischte sich etwas Staub von ihrem Umhang.

„ Setzt dich, Bellatrix. "

„Ja, Mylord. "

_Was __hat__ er denn jetzt noch mit mir vor ...?_

_Wieso kann er mich nicht einfach gehen lassen ?_

_Es ist ja schon schlimm genug, dass er mich so gesehen hat..._

* * *

Note :

Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht...

67hits und nur 2 Reviews, kommt euch das nicht auch komisch vor ?

Also reviewt um der kosmischen Harmonie Willen ...g


	2. Veritaserum

Note : Tut mir echt leid Leute, dass ich so lange nich geupdated hab.

Hab´s voll verpeilt, weil ich dachte, dass ich das 2te Kapitel schon längst on gestellt hätte

Nochmal großes Sorry.

Disclaimer : HP gehört mir nicht, und somit auch nicht Voldy

_Kapitel 2 : Veritaserum_

* * *

Aus undefinierbaren Gründen, wurde Sie von ihrem Herrn wohlwollend angeschaut.

Nun, Bella..Du hast sicher die Flasche Veritaserum auf meinem Tisch bemerkt.´´

_Ich hatte es zwar befürchtet, dass es sich um so etwas handeln **könnte**, aber dass es tatsächlich so etwas **ist,** hätte ich nicht für möglich gehalten.._

_Vertraut er mir denn gar nicht mehr...?_

Dies hat keineswegs etwas mit einem Vertrauensbeweis zu tun, Bella. Ich möchte einfach nur gerne wissen, wie meine Untergebenen so über mich denken..´´ Antwortete er, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen.

Jetzt hast du die Möglichkeit zwischen zwei Verfahren zu wählen :

Entweder, du weigerst dich :

In diesem Fall werde ich dich noch ein paar Mal mit dem Cruciatus Fluch belegen, und es dir dann anschließend gewaltsam einflößen...´´

_Noch einmal durch diese Vorhölle gehen ? Nein, danke !_

Soll er mir doch dieses Gebräu eintrichtern, und wenn ihm meine Antworten nicht passen, kann er mich ja töten...Das geht allemal schneller, als gefoltert zu werden...

Oder,..´´ Er setzte ein Lächeln auf ..du wählst den einfachen Weg, und trinkst es freiwillig und wirst nicht mehr gefoltert...´´

Ich werde es-´´

Ich sollte vielleicht noch hinzufügen, dass du für deine Antworten unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums nicht bestraft wirst, egal was du sagen solltest.´´Unterbrach er sie.

Dies überraschte Sie dermaßen, dass sie alle Dankesbezeugungen oder irgendwelche Titelanredungen völlig vergaß.

Wirklich ?´´

Ja, oder denkst du ich würde dich anlügen ? Lord Voldemort hält immer was er verspricht, merk dir das..!...Und jetzt sage mir wie du dich entschieden hast.´´

Ich werde den Trank freiwillig zu mir nehmen, Mylord.´´

Sehr schön.´´ Er ließ mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs eine Tasse Tee aus dem Nichts

erscheinen. In diese schüttete Er drei Tropfen aus der Flasche.

Trink.´´Befahl er, nachdem es angerichtet war.

Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck aus der noch dampfenden Tasse.

_Wir haben nur ausgemacht, dass ich es trinken werde. Von **runterschlucken** war nie die Rede..._

_Hmm, in was verwandle ich es nur ? Wasser oder Wein ?_

_Wein..._

_Vin-´´_

An deiner Stelle würde ich das lieber nicht tun, Bella...

Ich sagte, ich werde dich nicht bestrafen, _nachdem _du es getrunken hast,..noch kann ich es

tun...´´

Verdammt..

Widerwillig, schluckte sie schließlich das Serum herunter.

Nimm lieber noch ein bisschen, man kann nie wissen, ob ein Schluck ausreicht.´´

Sie tat also wie geheißen.

Es ist so erniedrigend, hier zu sitzen, und Tee zu trinken, während mich mein Herr dabei beobachtet.

Voldemort wartete geduldig, bis Bella ihre Tasse zur Hälfte geleert hatte.

Kaum hatte Sie sie wieder auf dem Tisch abgestellt, ließ er sie verschwinden.

So,...das sollte jetzt genügen...´´

Sie rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum, und hoffte inständig, dass die Fragen, und vor allem Ihre Antworten ihre weitere Zukunft nicht allzu sehr belasten würden.

* * *

Note : Bitte reviewt weiterhin fleißig ! 


	3. Frage und Antwort

Disclaimer : HP...? gehört mir nicht...

_Kapitel 3 : Frage und Antwort_

* * *

"Es grenzt schon an pure Ironie, dass du mehr Angst davor zu haben scheinst, ausgefragt zu werden, als davor, gefoltert zu werden.´´Bemerkte Voldemort.

"Das könnte daran liegen, dass ich jetzt keine Möglichkeit habe, etwas zu verbergen indem ich lüge.´´

_Verdammt ! Wieso hab ich das gesagt ! _

"Hast du denn etwas vor deinem Meister zu verbergen, Bellatrix ?´´

_Nein, überhaupt nichts !_

"Ja, Sir.´´

Erschreckt über ihre eigene Antwort, presste Sie sich die Hand auf den Mund, und starrte Ihn mit angsterfüllten Augen an. Dieser lachte daraufhin nur leise.

"Dann kann unsere kleine Unterhaltung ja ganz interessant werden...kommen wir zur ersten Frage:...Hasst du mich, Bella ?´´

_Keineswegs,das würde ich nie wagen ! _

"Etwas´´ Kam nach einer kleiner Pause, in der Sie verzweifelt versuchte, das Aussprechen des Wortes zu verhindern, als Antwort aus ihrem Mund.

"Nur _etwas_ ?´´Fragte er belustigt. „Komm schon, Bella. Du musst mich doch dafür hassen, dass ich dich vor unseren Feinden erniedrigt habe und dich immer so schlecht behandle...!...Was ist jetzt,...hasst du mich nun, ja oder nein ?´´

_Wo er recht hat, hat er recht...Ja, Meister, ich hasse euch wahrlich und wahrhaftig... _

"Wedernoch.´´

Seine Augen funkelten noch bedrohlicher als sonst.

"Treib mit mir keine Spielchen !´´spie Er, förmlich.

Mach ich doch auch nicht... Was kann ich dafür, wenn ihr mir so einen flüssigen Lügendetektor zu trinken gebt, und ich daraufhin dann nur die Wahrheit sagen kann !

"Das habe ich auch nicht vor, Mylord. Die Wahrheit, ist schlicht und ergreifend, dass ich es nicht genau weiß.´´

Der Dunkle Lord schien mit seiner Selbstbeherrschung zu ringen.

Wie kann man den so etwas nicht wissen !´´Brüllte Er Sie an.

Als Er merkte, dass Er mit dieser Art und Weise nicht weiterkommen würde, versuchte Er es mit einer anderen Strategie.

"Du fürchtest mich doch, ist es nicht so ?´´

Stimmt, schon irgendwie...immer..

"Ja, manchmal.´´

"Dann kannst du mich theoretisch auch dafür hassen, dass ich dir Angst einjage, nicht wahr ?´´

"Theoretisch, ja, Mylord. Doch praktisch, nein.´´

So langsam, wünschte sich Voldemort, dass Sie Ihn einfach nur hassen würde. Das jedenfalls, würde die ganze Sache erheblich einfacher machen...

"Also,..´´begann Er, nachdem Er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte,und Sie nun von zwischen seinen Fingerspitzen anstarrte.

"Du hasst, und du fürchtest mich etwas,...doch was, Bella, ist der Rest ?´´

_Woher soll ich das wissen !_

"Ich kann es nicht genau benennen..´´

"Ist es vielleicht,...Ehrfurcht ?´´

Alles ist möglich...,

"Ja,..ja das könnte es sein...´´ Sagte Sie, doch es hörte sich so an, als wäre Sie nicht wirklich überzeugt davon.

"Na also...´´. Der Dunkle Lord klang ebenfalls nicht ganz überzeugt.

Plötzlich erhob Er sich aus seinem Sessel.

"Das sollte für heute genügen.- _Obliviate ! ´´_

* * *

Note : Hoffe, hat euch gefallen : ). Reviewen nicht vergessen !


	4. Der Meister und Ich ?

Note : ES TUT MIR SO **UNENDLICH** LEID DAS ES SO LANG GEDAUERT HAT !!!...An all diejenigen die da geblieben sin, und treu auf das nächste Kapitel gewartet habe..ein herzlichstes Dankeschön !

_Kapitel 4 : Der Meister und Ich ?!_

* * *

Als sie das Zimmer ihres Meisters verlassen hatte und nun mehr oder wenig orientierungslos im Gang des Riddle Anwesens stand, war ihr, als ob da irgendetwas war, etwas wichtiges, ...etwas, das sie eigentlich wissen sollte.. 

_Wahrscheinlich bilde ich es mir nur ein...am besten gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken..._

_Lieber sollte ich meine Zeit dazu nutzen, einen Weg zu finden den Meister wieder zu besänftigen..._

_..denn sollte sein Groll auf mich weiter anhalten, was er garantiert noch ein Weilchen wird, so werde ich das spätestens bei der nächsten Mission bereuen, auf die es mir dann versagt sein wird, teilzunehmen._

_Jetzt bloß die Frage, was tun ?..Ich könnte ja-_

"Der Dunkle Lord scheint ja seine Wut ordentlich an dir ausgelassen zu haben, wenn du schon so geistesabwesend durch die Gegend rennst!" Meinte ein Mit-Todesser im Vorbeigehen, nachdem die beiden fast zusammengestoßen wären.

"Das nennst du "ordentlich" ?" Entgegnete sein Kumpan, der neben ihm herlief und es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, ihn vor der bevorstehenden Kollision zu warnen.

"Wenn dem so wäre, würde sie dir schon längst nicht mehr zuhören können !"

Obwohl sie sich in zügigem Tempo bereits von Bellatrix entfernten, war es doch kein Problem weiterhin ihrer kleinen Unterhaltung zu lauschen.

"Wo du recht hast, hast du Recht, Malphas..."

Gerade als die Todesserin hoffte, dass das Geläster nun endlich vorbei sein würde, ging es auch schon weiter.

"Da kommt mir ein Gedanke.."begann der Andere - während er sich, mittlerweile am Ende des Ganges, und inbegriffen abzubiegen, noch einmal genau umsah, damit auch ja niemand anderes als der lauschte, den er dazu bestimmt hatte-

"...überleg doch mal...die Alte hat eine derart wichtige Mission total in den Sand gesetz, und kommt mit ihrem Leben und nicht mehr als einer Schramme davon.."

"Und weiter ?" Konnte man Malphas sensationslüsterne Stimme gerade noch sagen hören.

"Vielleicht haben die Schrapnelle und der Boss ja was laufen ? Und wenn wir alle außer Haus sind, dann-"

Bellatrix blieb es zum Glück erspart noch genaueren, und möglicherweise noch schlimmeren Ausschweifungen lauschen zu müssen, da das geschwätzige Duo nun endgültig abgebogen war.

Absolut jeder, der nicht geradezu ein krankhafter Optimist oder einfach nur blind war, konnte sehen, dass in ihrem Inneren das Magma nur so brodelte.

_Dass diese Schmeißfliegen es überhaupt wagen können, über so etwas herzuziehen, noch dazu in meiner Gegenwart !_

_Nicht nur das sie mich in Persona beleidigen müssen..NEIN, das reicht ihnen natürlich noch nicht, der Meister höchstpersönlich muss es ja sein..!_

_Hat die Jugend von heute den gar keinen Respekt mehr vor dem Alter und Respektspersonen ??!_

Derart innerlich aufgewühlt, stürmte sie - diesmal ohne jemanden anzurempeln und noch mehr Gespräche mit kuriosem Ausgang heraufzubeschwören - in Richtung ihres Gemachs...obwohl man dies nicht ganz so nennen konnte, da es sich dabei um einen ganz gewöhnlichen Raum handelte, mit der Ausnahme, dass er demonischer und kühler wirkte.

Aber konnte man ihr das verübeln ? Nein, denn Gott-weiß-wie-viele Menschen redeten sich Dinge schön, tagtäglich.

Und Bellatrix Lestrange war eine von ihnen.

Kaum angekommen entledigte sie sich sowohl ihres Reiseumhangs als auch ihrer Stiefel, entzündete ein spärliches Feuer und warf sich auf ihr Bett...mehr brauchte sie nicht, um fürs erste zu entspannen und einen möglichst klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

..Schließlich schweiften ihre Gedanken zu der gar nicht mal solange zurückliegenden "belauschten" Unterredung zurück...

Bella drehte ihr Haupt gen Nachttisch und dann, - langsam, doch immernoch zögerlich - griff sie nach der ersten Schublade, die sich auch bald mit einem Knarzen bis zur Hälfte rausziehen ließ.

Vorsichtig nahm sie einen mehr oder minder noch brauchbaren Handspiegel heraus.

Die Ex-Askaban Insassin hielt ihn sich in einem geringen Abstand vor ihr Gesicht, und versuchte angestrengt vertraute Züge in ihrem Spiegelbild zu erkennen, das sie da von einem verstaubtem Grund her anblickte.

Wie lange war es her, dass sie sich zum letzten Mal darin angesehen und ihrer Schönheit gerühmt hatte...doch das...war nun Vergangenheit...

_Es ist leider wahr...man sieht mir die langen Jahre in Askaban an...in jedem Winkel meines Gesichts kündet es davon..._

_...von der langen Zeit der Qual, der Ungewissheit...und den kurzen Augenblicken des Stolzes..._

_Oh ja, ich war stolz, nicht oft, aber ich war es..._

_Stolz darauf, meinem Meister wenigstens auf irgendeine Weise dienen zu können..._

_...Und schließlich ist mein Aussehen nicht von belang, allein was zählt sind meine Fähigkeiten als Hexe.._

_..habe ich nicht recht ? _fragte sie stumm ihr, immernoch zurückblickendes, Spiegelbild.

_Fragt sich nur..._sinnierte sie mit einer leichten Grimasse,

_..wie diese beiden Flegel nur auf die Idee kommen konnten, dass der _Meister_ und _ich

Der Gedanke verfolgte sie weiter und kurzdarauf brach sie in hysterisches Gelächter aus, während sie einen einsamen Schoko-Frosch aus seinem Versteck unter dem Bett hervorholte...

* * *

Note : Hoffe hat euch min. genau so gut gefallen wie die vorangegangen ! Nicht vergessen zu reviewen ! 


	5. Die verwirrte Schlange

...wie in diesem Fall: lange musstet ihr warten und viel sollt ihr jetzt zu lesen bekommen ;) Neben diesem Chap hab ich die letzten 4 Tage noch 3 Kapitel fertig geschrieben, die auch bald folgen werden !!! X3 Ist das nichts :) ?

Disclaimer: HP gehört immernoch JKR

_Kapitel 5 : Die verwirrte Schlange_

* * *

Nachdem Bellatrix sein Gemach verlassen hatte, ließ sich Voldemort mit einem angedeuteten Seufzer zurück in seinen Sessel fallen.

Für eine Weile hörte man nur das Ticken der großen alten hölzernen Standuhr, das den ganzen Raum einzunehmen schien.

Als sich das Geräusch von Zischen - gleich einer Schlange - zu seinem Ohr wand; passenderweise, denn der Urheber _war_ eine Schlange.

Sie flüsterte ihm etwas in Parsel zu, während sie sich fortwährend daran machte den Sessel zu erklimmen.

„_Ah, Nagini.."_ addresierte er sie gemäß und seine Züge entspannten sich etwas.

„_Und nein...mit mir ist alles in Ordnung..es rührt sicher nur von den Ereignissen der letzten paar Stunden her.."_

„_Bissssst du dir da auch ganzzzz sssssicher ?"_

„_Ja, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen..du kennst mich doch...so leicht lässt sich Marvolo nicht unterkriegen. Und außerdem, es war ja auch kaum der Rede wert-"_

Er fuhr nicht fort, denn er wusste, dass die Schlange seine Lüge sofort durschauen würde..darin waren Schlangen, im Gegensatz zu Menschen, wahre Meister.

„_Wenn esssss – wie du sagsssst – nicht von Bedeutung issst...dann würde esssss dich wohl kaum ssssso mitnehmen oder ?"_

Ein schiefes Grinsen fuhr plötzlich auf sein Gesicht, und er begann Nagini – die mittlerweile auf Armhöhe war – am Kopf zu kraulen.

„_Wasssss genau issst eigentlich passsssssiert ?" _fragte sie.

Überrascht hob er eine nicht-existente Augenbraue.

„_Ich habe dir doch die Bilder vom Geschehen direkt übermittelt ?"_

„_Ja..ich weissssssss wassss _ich _gesssssehen habe...aber nicht wassss _du_ gesssssehen hasssst"_

Zeit verging und es schien als wollte er dieses Thema geflissentlich ignorieren, als er dann plötzlich sprach :

„_Eigentlich ist es ja nicht nur eine Sache, die mich rasend macht..zuerst einmal wären da meine unfähigen Untergebenen die sich von einer Gruppe Kinder besiegen lassen– man überlege sich das mal ! Kampferfahrene Schwarzmagier verlieren gegen Rotznasen, die noch nicht einmal ihre gesamte Schulausbildung hinter sich haben..! _

_Dann die Tatsache, dass sie nicht nur allesamt unfähig sind, sondern einige von ihnen jetzt auch noch inhaftiert in Askaban sitzen ! Und DAS nachdem ich Wochen der Planung darauf verwendet habe, sie da endlich rauszuholen !_

Voldemort´s Zischen war mit der Zeit immer lauter und wütender geworden, sodass es nun dem einer in die Enge getriebenen Schlange glich, die kurz davor stand anzugreifen.

„_Zu guter Letzt"_ sprach er etwas leiser weiter, _"schafft es Bella auch noch – im Alleingang – die Mission zunichte zumachen..."_

„_Hasssssst du sssssie desssssshalb gleich hierher gebracht ?"_

Aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund fühlte sich Voldemort in der hintersten Ecke seines Bewusstseins ertappt; fast so, als hätte ihn die Schlange bei irgendetwas Unerhörtem beobachtet.

„_Ja" _antwortete er etwas gereizt

„_Du hast doch gesehen wie ich sie bestraft habe. Oder willst du wieder wissen "was _ich_ gesehen habe" !?_

„_Nein." _Voldemort war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob ihm da ein kleinlauter Ton zwischen ihren Zisch – Lauten entgangen war.

„_Warum ssssssie ?"_ fragte die Schlange aus heiterem Himmel.

Für einen Moment war sich Voldemort nicht ganz sicher, ob er ihrer Frage ganz folgen konnte.

„_Warum sssssie ?" wiederholte Nagini nocheinmal, " warum hassssst du esssss bei ihr anderssss gemacht alssss bei den Anderen ? Wiesssso hasssst du esss nicht sssso gemacht wie mit dem Blonden ?" _Er wusste sofort wen sie meinte, doch sie nannte meistens nie die Namen, da sie für sie Schall und Rauch waren.

„_Wiessso hassssst du ssssie nicht einfach trinken lasssssen ohne auch nur ein Wort über das zzzzussssätzzzzliche Tröpfchen zzzzzu verssschwenden ? _

Inzwischen war die Schlange auf seine Brust geglitten und züngelte ihn von dort aus an, wie um ihn dadurch noch mehr zu einer Antwort zu drängen.

„_Vielleicht.."_ begann Voldemort, als müsste er erst die Worte auf seiner Zunge schmecken,

"_...vielleicht wollte ich sie mit der Gewissheit, dass sie mir schutzlos mit ihren Antworten ausgeliefert ist noch ein bisschen mehr quälen." _Der Satz geriet mehr als Frage als als Feststellung in den Raum.

„Vielleicht..." sinnierte die Schlange. Dieses eine Wort schien Voldemort schon auszureichen.

Mit einer Bewegung war er aufgestanden und warf so die Schlange von sich.

„ _Was soll das hier werden ?! Bin ich jetzt etwa an der Reihe ausgefragt zu werden ? Komisch, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt wie ich Tee voll mit Veritaserum getrunken habe !" _raunte er seine Mitbewohnerin an. Diese erwiderte darauf nichts mehr und verzog sich beleidigt in irgendeine Ecke des Raumes.

Er verweilte einen Moment in diesem aufbrausenden Zorn, bis sich dieser wieder langsam verzog.

Ein kurzes Blinzeln später saß er wieder in seinem Sessel, diesmal das Gesicht in die Hände vergraben.

_Es scheint mich doch ganz schön mitzunehmen.. _gestand er sich ein.

_...so sehr, dass ich schon mit Nagini streite...

* * *

_Note: eine Review wär wie immer himmlisch ;) 


	6. Cornflakesgeflüster

Disclaimer : HP gehört ma net

_Kapitel 6 : Cornflakesgeflüster_

* * *

Dem Frosch waren – kurze Zeit später - eine halbe Tüte Berry Botts Bohnen in sämtlichen Geschmacksrichtungen gefolgt. "Nur" eine halbe Tüte, da die hinterlistige gelbe Bohne, von der sie sich eigentlich einen zitronigen Geschmack erhofft hatte, nach Fußnägeln schmeckte. 

_...Gott weiß wie ich diesen Geschmack erkennen konnte.. _dachte sie verärgert.

Daraufhin genehmigte sie sich ein paar Schlucke aus einer Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die ebenfalls unter dem Bett geruht hatte, um, "den Geschmack und den Tag wegzuspülen" wie sie selbst so treffend bemerkte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war eingeschlafen...

_Ihre sonst so spärliche Traumwelt, war von seltsam anmutenden Bildern und Eindrücken beherrscht – _

_In ihrem Traum stand sie plötzlich im Raum ihres Meisters; sie war splitternackt – jedenfalls kam es ihr in ihrer Hilflosigkeit so vor – sie hörte Voldemort´s vertraut kalte Stimme Fragen mal aus der einen, mal aus der anderen Ecke schreien und er schien überall und nirgendwo gleichzeitig zu sein. Die Antworten, die sie gab, schien er nicht zu hören, stattdessen schien es, als antwortete jemand Anderes – der aber ihre Stimme besaß und ihr auch sonst ähnelte, und der ihr trotzdem so fremd erschien und in den sie sich beim besten Willen nicht reinversetzen konnte..._

_Die Stimme der anderen Bellatrix war immer lauter und deutlicher zu hören, und auch ansonsten schien sie an Macht zu wachsen; bis sie selbst immer mehr in den Hintergrund geriet, es nur noch _

_Voldemort und diese Andere gab, mit deren Bewusstsein ihr Eigenes immer mehr zu verschmelzen schien..._

Es war inzwischen Morgen, als Bellatrix durch ein Klopfen an der Tür geweckt wurde.

Ein- zweimal blinzelte sie schläfrig und rieb sich die Augen.

Sekunden später war sie schlagartig wach, als sie die Situation begriff.

„Oh nein ! Kann das wirklich sein, dass ich mit Klamotten eingeschlafen bin ?!" murmelte sie zwar verschlafen, aber schon ärgerlich.

Nocheinmal klopfte es vorsichtig an der Tür; nach einem weiteren Klopfen schob sich ein mit grauen Ansätzen durchdränkter Haarwusch in das Zimmer, wo er schließlich am Eingang stehen blieb.

„Bella ?" fragte Alecto vorsichtig nach, nicht ganz sicher ob sie jetzt wach war oder nicht.

„Ah, Guten Morgen, Alecto" begrüßte sie die ältere Hexe mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ich hab mich schon gewundert, als ich nichts von dir gehört habe, nachdem ich geklopft hatte...sag mal.." fing sie mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen an, "bist du _schon_ oder _noch _angezogen ?"

„ Noch" gab Bellatrix leicht geqält zurück. "Du weißt ja, wegen der Mission-" holte sie gerade aus, als sie unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich weiß es, Bella. Ich weiß alles... ich war ja schließlich dabei..sozusagen in der ersten Reihe." fügte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Bella wusste nicht genau, was sie daraufhin erwiedern sollte, und so lächelte sie einfach nur dankbar, dafür, dass ihr das mühselige Nacherzählen erspart blieb.

„Also...willst du hier jetzt noch länger Wurzeln schlagen, oder kommst du mit zum Frühstück?"

„Gib mir eine Minute, damit ich nicht mehr wie eine Tote aussehe und wir sind im Geschäft."

Etwas Wasser und frische Kleidung später, befand sich das Duo auf dem Weg zum ehemaligen Esszimmer der Riddle´s; heutzutage war es immernoch ein Esszimmer, aber auch ein Raum für wichtige Besprechungen.

Wenn man das Riddle Anwesen betrat, stand man in einem geräumigen Flur, von dem allerlei Türen abführten. Gleich rechts befand sich besagtes Esszimmer, daneben die Küche in der ein halbes Dutzend Hauselfen fleißig am Schaffen war. Wieder daneben war die große Bibliothek, deren alte Muggel Bücher durch mindestens ebenso alte schwarzmagische Lektüre und Nachschlagewerke ersetzt worden waren. Gleich Links vom Eingang wiederum, war das ehemalige Wohnzimmer, das nun zu einem Gemeinschaftsraum umfunktioniert, und dementsprechend magisch vergrößert worden war. Daneben das Badezimmer, das zwar auch vergrößert wurde aber ansonsten unverändert blieb.

Ganz am Ende des Flures befand sich links eine alte Holztreppe, die direkt nach oben zu den zahlreichen Schlafzimmern der Todesser und zu Voldemort´s Gemächern selbst führten.

Trotz der doch eher frühen Stunde, herrschte schon emsige Betriebsamkeit im Speisesaal.

Die meisten Plätze waren schon belegt, sodass Eile geboten war.

Bellatrix war versucht sich erst einmal die Ohren - angesichts des zu ihrem Zimmer vergleichsweise ohrenbetäubenden Lärms – zuzuhalten; da rief Alecto :"Sie mal ! Da hinten sind noch genau zwei Plätze. Ich möchte wetten, dass da unsere Namen draufstehen" zwinkerte sie und machte sich in die angegebene Richtung davon.

Aus der Ferne erkannte Bellatrix, dass ein weiterer Todesser ebenfalls auf diese Plätze aufmerksam geworden war; doch sie wusste, dass es keinen Grund gab etwas zu unternehmen;

Alecto würde sich der Verteidigung ihrer Sitzgelegenheiten leidenschaftlich annehmen...so wie sie es jeden Morgen tat; dies mochte exzentrisch klingen, doch was war Alecto nicht ?

Bella hörte nur einmal einen kleinen Laut der Überraschung („Whaaa!") und stellte zufrieden fest, dass Alecto dem Eindringling durch fixes Apparieren zuvor gekommen war, und nun wie ein Jagdhund verbissen die Stellung verteidigte.

Mit einem triumphalen Lächeln schritt Bellatrix an dem doch etwas verdutzen jungen Mann vorbei.

„Dem ham wir´s gezeigt, was ?" gluckste die Alte selbstgefällig, woraufhin sie ihren Teller mit Rührei und Speck belud.

„Mhmm..." bestätigte sie mit vollem Mund, nachdem sie herzhaft in ein Stück Toast gebissen hatte.

Einen wiederaufgeladenen Teller später, wandte sich Alecto an ihren rechten Nebensitzer um - einen offenbar noch sehr jungen, neuen Todesser :

„Hey du da, kennen wir uns ?"

„Wie ? Was- ich- oh entschuldigung ich-"

„ Lass dein Essen im Mund, Jungchen..ist ja auch egal...Tatsache ist, du siehst stark aus."

„Was ich ? Stark, aber-"

Sie beugte sich etwas zu ihm vor und meinte dann in einem mahnenden Tonfall: „Ich kann den Speck an deinem rechten Backenzahn immer noch sehen ! Mund zu – Hirn an...also was ich eigentlich sagen wollte...du siehst stark genug aus, um einer alten Frau den Saft dort drüben zu reichen" Sie deutete ein Stück weit von sich auf den Tisch.

„_Den_ da ?"

"Fast. Steh halt mal auf, dann siehst du ihn. Ich mein _den da_, da zwischen der Cornflakesschüssel und dem Pflaumenmus, vor Greyback...Hallo, mein Grauer" winkte sie mitten in der Erklärung Greyback freundlich über den Tisch hinweg an. Er versuchte die Geste zu erwidern doch schlug er dadurch seinen Nachbarn k.o., dessen Kopf/Gesicht in seinem Müsli landete. "...heute Nacht kein Reh erwischt, was ? Mach dir da mal keinen Kopf, Großer..Allie weiß da zufällig Abhilfe.." flüsterte sie verschwörerisch - obwohl dies leicht seinen Effekt verfehlte, da er mehrere Stühle schräg von ihr entfernt saß – "ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass die Hauselfen unten in der Vorratskammer noch ein paar schon blutige Steaks lagern..."

Greyback versuchte sich an einem breiten Grinsen, das darin resultierte, dass die Schinkenstreifen - die er sich alle auf einmal reingeschoben hatte- zwischen seinen nadelspitzen Zähnen hervorlugten, wie Gefangene die ihre Hand begierig nach der Freiheit außerhalb ihrer Zelle ausstreckten. Hastig stand er auf, deutete eine Verbeugung in Richtung Alecto an und machte sich begierig auf den Weg zu besagtem Appetithäppchen.

Dies fing ihr mehr als einen ehrfürchtigen Blick aus der Reihe ein; nicht jeder wagte es mit dem Werwolf so offen umzugehen, geschweige denn ihn anzusehen.

„Ist er nicht ein Schatz ? Da kriegt man grad Lust sich einen Hund anzuschaffen..." flötete sie Richtung Bellatrix, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Opfer zuwandte, „hey du ! was ist jetzt mit meinem Saft !?"

„Der, äh..kommt sofort !" meinte der Mann und hastete ein paar Stühle weiter; er glich einem Hauselfen der es seiner Herrin recht machen wollte. Schließlich kam er mit dem Saft an und ließ sich zu allem Überfluss noch dazu verdonnern, sowohl für Bella als auch für Alecto einzuschenken.

„So ist´s brav" bemerkte die Alte lobend und kniff ihn in die Wange.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich ? Könnte nämlich ganz praktisch sein deinen Namen zu kennen, wenn man dich mal herbrüllen muss ..."

„Lucius.." stammelte er, als er sich verschüchtert wieder auf seinen Platz fallen ließ, "..Lucius McLaghlin ."

„Ah.." beide Frauen setzen ein wissendes Lächeln auf.

„Ein Namensvetter also zu unserer Schmalzlocke..das trifft man nicht oft" nickte Alecto.

„Also gut, Laghly, da wir jetzt wissen wie du heißt, erwarte schon mal unsere zarten Stimmchen durchs Haus rufen..wir wissen ja, dass auf dich Verlass ist, nicht wahr ? Ja, ganz sicher, auf dich ist Verlass.." die alternde Hexe tätschelte ihm dabei wie eine Rat erteilende Großmutter die Wange.

Bellatrix war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob die Tatsache, dass Alecto mit Lucius sprach wie mit einem Hund, nicht von der vorangegangen Begegnung mit Fenrir herrührte...

Alecto schüttelte einfach nur lachend den Kopf als sie den armen Jungen endlich aus ihren Diensten entlassen hatte.

„Die Jugend von heute.." gluckste sie in sich hinein, "man kann einfach alles mit ihnen machen...da haben ja Hunde mehr Ehrgefühl..!"

Bella wusste nicht genau woher der Satz kam, aber als sie ihn ausgesprochen hatte, war es bereits zu spät :" Können wir_ bitte _aufhören von Fenrir zu sprechen ?!"

„Fenrir ? Wer redet hier von meinen Grauen ?...obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es diesen Waschlappen, glaube ich, ganz gut täte, mal ordentlich den Kopf von ihm gewaschen zu kriegen...wir wissen ja : Angst schürt Zorn, und Zorn-"

„- ist Macht, jaja ich weiß"

„Wo wir gerade von den Neuen reden.."begann Bella in einem Versuch, das Thema von einem gewissen Mondliebhaber abzulenken. „..es sitzen ja auffallend viele neue Gesichter in der Runde.."

„Und das sind erst die, die hier sind...wer weiß ob sich oben noch ein paar mehr rumtreiben...unser Meister muss sich ja ordentlich ins Zeug gelegt haben, um so viele auf einmal zu rekrutieren !" meinte Alecto anerkennend.

„Dazu muss er doch noch nichtmal seinen kleinen Finger bewegen.." sagte sie in einem fast schwärmerischen Ton.

„Oh-ho ! Was hör ich den da ?"gackerte sie von Neuem. Das sind ja ganz unbekannte Töne ! Da wird doch jemand nicht-"

„Nein, da wird niemand !" entgegnete sie gereizt.

„Hey.." knuffte die Alte sie spielerisch in den Arm.."das war doch nur n´ kleiner Witz... und solltest du, was ich so von mir gebe wirklich ernst nehmen, dann bist du selbst schuld,.. dafür, dass du auf eine alte Frau hörst." Wiedereinmal zwinkerte sie die Jüngere an.

„Soll das heißen, der arme Greyback macht sich falsche Hoffnungen, da du es eh nicht ernst meinst ?"foppte sie zurück.

Alecto legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend.

„Da hab ich meine alte Bella wieder."

Gerade wollte sie etwas darauf erwidern, als plötzlich ein Mit-Todesser nach ihr fragte;

„Bellatrix ? Bellatrix Lestrange ? Ich-"

„Spar dir die Mühe, Kleiner." Unterbrach ihn Alecto dreist von der Seite, "Sie ist bereits vergeben...Kann dich natürlich nicht davon abhalten es draufankommen zu lassen...aber ich glaube dann würdest du mit Lord Voldemort ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kriegen.." fügte sie mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf Bella hinzu, die ihr sogleich zur Strafe einen Klaps auf den Arm verpasste und zu ihrem Elend doch etwas rot im Gesicht anlief.

Der Todesser – nicht sicher ob er jetzt von Alecto offizielle Redeerlaubnis erhalten hatte – begann wieder zögerlich zu sprechen;

„ Es ist witzig, dass ihr gerade den Meister erwähnt...es ist nämlich so, dass ich von ihm hierher geschickt wurde, um euch in sein Zimmer zu geleiten, Bellatrix."

Von den Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Besuch noch immer heimgesucht, fragte sie;

„Ich- aber,..-was soll ich da ? Was ist der Grund ?"

„Den hat mir der Dunkle Lord leider nicht verraten. Wenn ihr jetzt also bitte mitkommen wollt...-außer ihr habt noch nicht fertig gefrühstückt ?" unterbrach er sich selbst.

„Und selbst wenn nicht.." schob Alecto Bella von ihrem Stuhl auf die Beine, " bin ich mir absolut sicher, dass Laghly hier" - sie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter - "dir etwas für später richten würde..hab ich nicht recht, Laghly ?" Dieser lächelte zur Bestätigung matt.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen, drehte sich Bellatrix um, und begann – hinter dem Rücken des Mannes herlaufend – ihre Reise zu Voldemort´s Gemach.

* * *

Note : Reviews plz ;) 


	7. Böse Gerüchte

ACHTUNG : Bevor sich jez einige wundern wieso Böse Gerüchte plötzlich Kap 7 un nich mehr 6 is un wo überhaupt das neue Kapitel ist...ich habs mit dem jetzt neuen, wirklichen 6 Kapitel "Cornflakesgeflüster" verpeilt und vergessen es hochzuladen...wäre empfehlenswert zu lesen, da euch sonst nicht nur ein gutes Kap entgeht, sondern auch ein paar Witze in diesem Kapitel ;)

Disclaimer : konnte HP bisher immernoch nicht in meinen Besitz bringen..

Note : wie bereits "angedroht" ist hier das nächste Kapitel in kürzester Zeit ;) Ich wünsche viel Spaß bei

_Kapitel 7 : Böse Gerüchte_

* * *

Vor ihr schwang die alte Holztür mit einem Knarren auf. 

Ihr Begleiter huschte in den dunklen Raum, um offenbar die Kunde von ihrer Ankunft zu überbringen.

Voldemort saß grübelnd in seinem grünen Sessel; scheinbar war er in ein Buch vertieft.

„Meister ?" fragte der Neuankömmling vorsichtig.

Sofort ruhten Voldemort´s kalte Schlangenaugen auf ihm. Dies schien dem Mann Zeichen genug, denn er sprach; „Sie ist jetzt hier.", und verbeugte sich nocheinmal kurz wie er es beim Betreten des Raum getan hatte, bevor er rausging.

Im Vorbeigehen warf der Todesser Bellatrix noch einen Blick zu, der eine Mischung aus Erleichterung – über die Zufriedenstellung seines Meisters – und Mitleid war.

Die Frau schluckte nocheinmal schwer, dann trat sie ein.

Schwärze und der Geruch von süßlichem Rauch schlugen ihr entgegen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und ihre Augen hatten sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt; sie stellte fest, dass sie es anfangs für dunkler gehalten hatte als es eigentlich war :

Einzig und allein die heruntergelassenen Fensterläden hinderten das Licht daran hereinzuströmen und den Raum zu erfüllen. Im sanften Dämmerlicht ließ sich noch jede Konture gut erkennen; eine von diesen Konturen war Voldemort.

„Setz dich, Bella." befahl er. Sie tat wie geheißen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ein grausames Lächeln auf ihres Meister´s Lippen sich kräuseln sah.

„Schwarztee oder Pferrerminz ?" fing er gleich an.

„Wie bitte ?-...äh Pfefferminztee, bitte." Ihre anfängliche Verblüffung, war Mißtrauen gewichen.

_Ist das ein Test ?_ fragte sie sich selbst leicht panisch.

_Hätte ich jetzt doch lieber Schwarztee nehmen sollen, in Bezug auf meinen_ _Nachnamen ?_

Sie wollte ihre Wahl gerade revidieren, als ihr Meister ihr zuvorkam.

„Willst du denn gar nicht trinken ?" fragte dieser schon beinahe belustigt.

In ihrer Panik hatte sie ganz vergessen auf ihre Umgebung zu achten, und gar nicht mitbekommen wie die dampfende Tasse plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war.

„Doch, natürlich !" erwiderte sie hastig.

_Vielleicht will er auch gerade prüfen, _ob _ich an so etwas denke..._

_Ob ich ihm nicht vertraue oder jeden seiner Befehle ohne Nachzudenken ausführe ?_

_So wird es wohl sein.. _befand sie, nachdem sie einen großen Schluck des heißen Inhalts genommen hatte.

„Bellatrix.." wandte er sich wieder plötzlich an sie.

Sofort hielt sie in ihrem Vorhaben inne, die Tasse als Zeichen ihrer Treue schnellstmöglich zu leeren.

„Ja, Mylord ?" fragte sie vorsichtig über den Rand ihrer Tasse.

„Ist irgendwas _vorgefallen _?" Er legte besondere Betonung auf das Wort, als wollte er irgendeine Ungeheuerlichkeit damit andeuten. „Du bist in letzter Zeit..wie will ich sagen...so unruhig."

„Unruhig, Mylord ? Ich ?" Sie versuchte krampfhaft, es mit einer gekünstelten Lache zu überspielen, doch ahnte sie, dass er sich nicht von seiner Vorstellung abbringen lassen würde..jedenfalls nicht so einfach.

Plötzlich sprudelte es aus ihr heraus :

„Und außerdem weiß ich gar nicht, wieso euch das überhaupt interessiert ! Ihr kümmert euch doch einen Dreck um eure Untergebenen-" Der Schock saß tief in ihren Augen, als sie sich zum Innehalten zwang. So, als hätte sie gerade die letzten Minuten als Fliege im Netz einer hungrigen Spinne verbracht.

„Der Tee wird kalt !" brach sie kurz hervor, bevor sie den Inhalt der Tasse in sich hineingoß, und ihrem Ausdruck nach – am liebsten darin ertrunken wäre.

„Soso..." Voldemort beließ es bei dieser Bemerkung; entweder schien ihm dieses Thema zu lästig als man darüber reden sollte, oder er hielt es einfach für angemessener mit dem bereits Begonnenen fortzufahren.

Stattdessen bedachte er sie mit einem allesdurchdringenden Blick; ähnlich dem Blick den ein tadelnder Vater seinem Kind zuwirft und der es doch eigentlich nur gut meint.

Nach einer Weile des pausenlosen Anstarrens – Bella hatte sein drittes Blinzeln gezählt – gab sie schließlich kleinlaut von sich;

„Sie haben von euch gesprochen..."

Es schien, als müsste er sich erst aus einer Starre befreien, bevor er erwiderte;

„ Wer ?"

„Zwei eurer Todesser..." jedes Wort schien sie Kraft zu kosten.

Daraufhin blickte er sie nur verständnislos an. Anscheinend missdeutete sie den Ausdruck, da sie antworte : " Der eine war Malphas, Mylord. Den Anderen kannte ich nicht...Aber wenn ihr wollt, dann werde ich auch seinen Namen herausfind- "

Mit einer Geste seiner Hand brachte er ihren Redefluß zum Schweigen.

„ Jetzt erklär mir mal, was ist daran so ungewöhnlich ? Immerhin sind es meine Untergebenen, bei Slytherin !" Ein Anflug von Zorn schwang unheilsverkündend in seiner Stimme mit.

„Aber sie haben nichts Lobendes gesagt, so wie es sich gehört !" brachte sie zur Verteidigung hervor. Der letzte Teil schien sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen, und Voldemort zu amüsieren.

„ Man sollte am Besten also – deiner Meinung nach – die ganze Zeit in den höchsten Tönen von mir sprechen ? Ist das so ja ??" Etwas Heiterkeit war nicht mehr zu überhören.

Bellatrix nickte nur stumm, weil sie befürchtete, dass sonst noch mehr Peinlichkeiten ihren Weg in das Zimmer finden würden.

Als Voldemort schon dachte, besser ginge es nicht mehr, konnte ihn die Hexe wiedereinmal überraschen; offenbar war es den Wörtern doch noch gelungen sich aus ihrem Mund zu schleichen :

„ Sie sprachen von _uns_." murmelte sie in ihren Schoß.

„Uns ?"

„ Ja, ihr und ich, Mylord" sprach sie, als könnte sie mit dieser Tatsache immer noch nicht fertig werden; was sie ja eigentlich auch nicht konnte.

„Und was haben sie da so Tolles gesagt, dass es dich dermaßen in Aufruhr versetzt ?" hakte er mit einem halb desinteressierten, halb belustigtem Tonfall nach.

Ihr Gesicht – anfangs noch normal – hatte nun eine durchdringend rote Farben angenommen, doch sie erzählte weiter;

„Sie-...sie sprachen von unzüchtigen Dingen, die wir beide miteinander tun, sobald „alle weg sind"...also auf irgendwelchen Missionen..."

„_Unzüchtige Dinge_ ?" Voldemort musste sehr viel Willenskraft aufbringen um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Sie sagten dass...dass wir-" Ihr Gesicht ähnelte mittlerweile einem Brandopfer - und dem Anschein nach blieb ihr daher für einen kurzen Moment die Luft aus, sodass sie kurz innehalten musste – bevor sie weitermachte;

„ nun ja,...dass wir es _treiben_ würden, Herrgott !...eigentlich haben sie das zwar nicht gesagt, aber sie _hätten _es bestimmt, wenn ich ihnen noch länger hätte zuhören können..."

Voldemorts Miene war von Überraschung zu echtem Schock gewichen und schließlich bei Erheiterung und Hähme stehengeblieben.

„Du hast sie also belauscht ?" fragte er hähmisch.

Zuerst starrte sie ihn empört an, als die Antwort schließlich kleinlaut aus ihrem Mund kam;

„ Nicht direkt,...es drängte sich mir eher auf-"

„ Es hat dir _gefallen _was sie da sagten und deshalb hast du weiterzugehört, ist es nicht so ?"

Er war über sich selbst überrascht, als diese Worte seinen Mund verließen.

Bellatrix´s Kopf hatte jetzt eine ungesund rote Farbe.

_Nein überhaupt nicht ! _..wäre ihre bevorzugte Antwort gewesen, vielleicht hätte sie es

noch ein bisschen netter formuliert, wer weiß...

Stattdessen brachte sie zögerliche mit bebender Stimme hervor :

„Möglich wäre das schon..."

_Diese Antwort _traf Voldemort schwerer als zehn Avada-Kedavra Flüche auf einmal.

In seiner Benommenheit, warf er Bellatrix mit einem „Raus hier !" hinaus.

Was sie auch stolpernd und ebenfalls benommen tat; zusätzlich schien ihr die Schamesröte den Blick zu vernebeln.

Sie hatte gerade die Tür aufgerissen, als ein „Obliviate" sie von hinten traf.

Benommen und nun auch noch verwirrt, stand sie im Flur; vor einer Tür, die sie gerade aus ihr unverständlichen Gründen, geschlossen hatte.

_Was mache ich hier ? _

Diese Frage blieb ungelöst, da Alecto plötzlich um die Ecke bog und auf sie zusteuerte.

„Bella ! Schön, dass ich dich treffe." Sie hielt triumphierend ein Bündel in die Höhe, dessen Inhalt wahrscheinlich aus Essensresten bestand, die Laghly höchstpersönlich

zusammengetragen hatte.

„Und ? Was wollte der Meister von dir ?"

„Der Meister ?" fragte sie, als hätte Alecto sie gerade gefragt wieso Kühe – wohlgemerkt ohne Magie – nicht fliegen können.

„ Jaaaa, der Meister.." entgegnete sie gedehnt und fragte sich insgeheim was

passiert war, " ..du warst doch gerade bei ihm !"

„ Ach, war ich das ?"

Die Alte wollte gerade ungehalten werden; sie fragen was für ein Spiel sie da spiele und ob die Gerüchte die sie von Malphas schon gehört hatte am Ende wahr waren- bis ihr die Erkenntnis kam :

_Ihre momentane Verwirrung, ...sie kann sich nicht erinnern was vorher geschehen ist...dann hab ich mich vorhin also doch nicht verhört ! Der schlaue Fuchs muss sie mit Obliviate belegt haben, damit sie nichts ausplaudert...doch nichts von _was

Sofort änderte sie ihre Taktik.

„Weißt du, Bella...vergiss was ich eben gesagt hab. Ich hab mich sicher nur geirrt...ich bin schließlich alt, da irrt man sich ständig...und wenn nicht, dann ist man tot !" Zwinkerte sie wieder in gewohnter Manier.

„So...und jetzt gehen wir zwei Hübschen runter in den Gemeinschaftraum, damit du endlich zu Ende frühstücken kannst !...du bist ja schon ganz blass.."

Bella war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Alecto anstatt an ihrer Gesundheit nicht eher daran interessiert war, einem gewissen Werwolf zu begegnen.

* * *

Note: Reviews wären wie immer toll ;) 


	8. Couchkampf

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir net

Ich weiß zwar nich wie das passieren konnte, aber iwie hab ich auch dieses Kappi übersehen..**das hier ist das eig Kap 8 SORRY!!**

_Kapitel 8 : Couchkampf_

Durcheinander schnatternd bahnten sich die zwei Hexen ihren Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.

Bellatrix schien ihre Sorgen komplett vergessen zu haben – was angesichts Alecto´s großen Bemühungen sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen auch kein Wunder war.

Gerade hatte Bella die Klinke zum Raum runtergedrückt, schallte ihr auch schon ein Wortschwall entgegen, der von einem Dialog mehrerer Todesser herrührte – doch eigentlich war es eher der Monolog eines bestimmten Herrn.

„ Unverschämtheit ! Was ein Wolf sich heutzutage alles bieten lassen muss ! Ihr steht vielleicht auf der selben Seite wie ich, doch dass heißt nicht, dass ich in einer Vollmondnacht nicht _aus Versehen _in eure Zimmer kommen und euch eure ach so zarten Hälse durchbeiße !"

Diese – nicht leere – Drohung war an ein zitterndes Häuflein aus schwarzem Stoff gerichtet.

„Oh! Oh bi- bitte nicht ! Wir werden´s uns auch ganz bestimmt merken, Herr Werwolf !...wir werden es uns merken, nicht wahr Timothy ?" Er vollführte eine drängende Geste in Richtung Fenrir, die für seinen Kumpanen gedacht war, auf dass er ja keine Widerworte von sich gab.

Timothy - dagegen – schien eher das Modell „Draufgänger" zu sein, denn er dachte nicht daran nachzugeben :

„Dann hau doch ab wenn du willst, ich werde wie ein Mann handeln-"

„Wollen wir dochmal sehen, wie viel _Mann _noch von dir übrig ist, wenn ich _die_ benutzt hab !" Er ließ seine Klauen vor Timothy´s Gesicht schnellen und grinste dabei auf eine Art und Weise, die seine Reißzähne entblößte. Der einst so unerschütterlich wirkende Mann schluckte einmal – und rannte...und wie er rannte !

Sein Freund folgte ihm lautstark brüllend.

Greyback ließ ein Lachen ertönen, das mehr nach einem Knurren als nach einem menschlichem Laut klang.

„Du könntest den Neuen ruhig mal ne kleine Pause gönnen, mein Großer ! Die halten sonst noch kürzer als die Letzten, wenn _wir Beide _ihnen zusetzen."

Der Werwolf drehte sich um und grinste breit, während er seine behaarten Oberarme in einer einladenden Geste ausbreitete.

„ Meine Damen ! Ihr kommt genau richtig ! "

„ Genau richtig zu was ? Genau richtig, da du jetzt alle Neuen zum Spielen verscheucht hast, du übermütiger Hund ?" neckte sie ihn bereits wieder.

_Wäre Greyback ein Hund, so hätte Alecto – dem Tonfall nach – schon längst angefangen ihn am Bauch zu kraulen... _Bella musste sich mit Mühe ein Lächeln bei diesem lächerlichen

Anblick – der in ihrem Kopf aufgetaucht war – verkneifen.

Stolz präsentierte er ihnen, was er so glänzend verteidigt hatte : es war...ein altes Sofa.

„Die Sofa-Nummer ?!" fragte Alecto in gespieltem Enttäuschtsein.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du diesen alten Schinken immer noch verwendest ! Genau das gleiche hast du letztes Jahr gemacht, und das Jahr davor..und das Jahr _davor _!"

„Alter Schinken ?!" ging er auf ihr Schauspiel gleichermaßen ein.

„Das ist zufälligerweise _mein _Sofa von dem du da redest !Es steht in _meinem_ Revier, also muss ich es doch wohl auch verteidigen !"

„Da sehen wir´s mal wieder, ein alter Hund bist du, nichts weiter ! Bellen und beißen tust du zwar gleichermaßen, doch bleibst du ein dummer Hund !"

„Was versteht denn schon ein Mensch von solchen Dingen ?! Ihr seit doch alle-"

Das Krachen der zugefallenen Tür – nachdem sich vier oder fünf aus dem Raum verzogen hatten, um möglicherweise drohender Gefahr zu entgehen - unterbrach sein Schimpfen.

Greyback und Alecto rissen beide wieder den Mund auf; doch anstatt Obszönitäten, kam ein lautes, äußerst erheitertes Laches heraus.

„Genau wie gestern...!" brachte Alecto unter Lachen hervor.

„Nur, dass es da weitaus mehr waren...schließlich kannten sie die Nummer da noch nicht !" Johlte Fenrir neben ihr.

Während Bella so da stand, und zu sah wie die beiden sich vor Lachen den Bauch hielten, schoß ihr nur ein Gedanke durch den Kopf :

_Ich glaube ich werde die Beiden wohl nie verstehen..._

„Und hast du McNairs Gesicht gesehen ?!" Wieherte sie.

„Ja, er sah aus, als hätte man ihm gerade befohlen sich selbst zu köpfen !"

Ihre Antwort darauf war nur ein Kreischen und noch mehr Lachen.

„Seit ihr zwei Kichererbsen auch bald mal fertig ?" Bella wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie machte sie derer beiden Glück wütend.

„Huh..."lachte sich die Alte aus und wischte sich mehrere Lachtränen aus den Augen,

„Spielverderberin.."

Obgleich es im Nachhinein ziemlich kindisch war, streckte die Schwarzhaarige als Antwort ihre Zunge raus.

Greyback – scheinbar noch von Glückshormonen durchgeschüttelt – schien dies enorm komisch zu finden, denn er begann sich von Neuem in einen Lachanfall reinzusteigern, während er mit dem Finger auf Bella´s Zunge deutete.

Der Anfall schien hochgradig ansteckend zu sein, denn schon bald verfiel ihm auch wieder Alecto unter Prusten und Schnauben.

Auch schien er eine seltsame alkoholische Wirkung an sich zu haben, da die Alte sich vor lauter Lachen kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten konnte und immer mehr ins Schwanken geriet; der ebenfalls wackelige Fenrir versuchte sie so gut es ging zu stützen, während sie ihr Heil an seinem Rücken suchte. Dies gipfelte darin, dass der Wolf sein Gleichgewicht verlor und die vor Entzücken kreischende Hexe mit in die Tiefe riss.

Aus den wankenden Figuren war eine, zähe, lachende Masse geworden, die sich kichernd auf dem Boden sträubte.

Stille kehrte langsam wieder ein, wobei sie hier und da noch von vereinzeltem Glucksen unterbrochen wurde.

„Alecto ? Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, dein ganzes Gewicht von meinen Beinen zu nehmen ?" erschallte Greyback´s raue Stimme.

„Will mein Wölflein irgendetwas mit _deinem ganzen Gewicht _andeuten ?" retzte sie wie so oft.

„Weniger mit deinem Gewicht, als mit deinem Körper...das Licht von _diesem _Fenster bringt ihn einfach nicht so gut zur Geltung..deshalb solltest du besser eine andere Stelle aufsuchen..." Er grinste in sich hinein.

Sie gluckste und kniff ihm in die Wange.

„Ist er nicht ein Charmeur ?" kicherte sie zu Bella gewandt.

In diesem Moment betrat Amycus den Raum. Er schien es offenbar eilig zu haben die Zeitung zu lesen; so war er dementsprechend vertieft darin.

Er war nur ein paar Schritte in den Raum weit gegangen, als er innehielt und aus dem Blatt aufsah – interessiert daran, wieso um alles in der Welt es hier so ruhig war.

Da erblickte er das Szenario vor sich, steckte den Kopf wieder zwischen die Seiten und setzte seinen Gang zum Sessel fort.

„Hallo, Schwesterherz" begrüßte ihr Bruder Alecto, ohne von seiner Zeitung aufzusehen, „wann ist die Hochzeit ?"

Zwar lief die Hexe leicht rot an, doch sah man, dass ihr bereits eine passende Antwort auf der Zunge lag. Bevor sie jedoch etwas erwidern konnte, regte sich Greyback unter ihr.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich morgen noch gehen kann, dann steh jetzt auf." grummelte er.

Entweder wurde die Hexe ihm wirklich langsam zu schwer, oder es schien dem Wolf peinlich zu sein, so mit ihr zu verweilen, während ihr Bruder anwesend war.

Der Wolf räusperte sich mehrmals als er aufstand, doch hätte es genausogut ein Knurren in Amycus Richtung sein können.

„Wieso setzten wir uns nicht alle auf´s Sofa ?" versuchte Bella die Situation zu retten.

„Eine blendende Idee. Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich dir gleich mal zeigen was für_ ein_ _alter Schinken _mein Sofa ist, meine teure Alecto." Er grinste wieder sein Reißzahn - Lächeln.

„Ich lasse mich nur allzu gerne belehren, mein lieber Fenrir...doch wohlgemerkt nur da, wo es auch etwas zu belehren gibt." Ein Zwinkern schoß kurz an ihrem Auge vorbei.

* * *

Review :) !!


	9. Sanfter Rausch

Disclaimer: Mir gehört HP nicht !

Hier das eigentliche Kap 9..

_Kapitel 9 : Sanfter Rausch

* * *

_

Es war Nacht, als sich Bellatrix schließlich zum schlafen in ihr Zimmer begab;

Und es war ebenfalls Nacht, als ein Sturm in Voldemort´s Innern tobte :

Rastlos saß er in völliger Dunkelheit in seinem Sessel. Der grüne Schlafanzug, den er trug etwas Buntes, dass von der Schwärze geschluckt wurde und der genausogut jede andere Farbe hätte haben können.

Er mochte die Dunkelheit; sie hatte so etwas Heimtückisches an sich, so etwas Unberechenbares..so wie er selbst.

Unbenutzte Kerzen standen in nächster Reichweite; sie schienen nur darauf zu warten, dass er es sich entweder anders überlegte oder dass jemand Anderes den Raum betrat - für den sie dann entzündet wurden.

Er konnte nicht schlafen..._Wollte _nicht schlafen... Nicht, bis _die Sache _geklärt war.

_Was war da...?- Wie war es nur..?-..._ Mit einem Seufzen rieb er sich die Stirn und schloss - unnötigerweise - die Augen.

_Noch nicht einmal konzentrieren kann ich mich mehr richtig !_

Er dachte an seine Gespräche mit Bellatrix zurück.

_Hat Nagini womöglich Recht ? Unterscheiden sich meine Unterhaltungen mit ihr wirklich so grundlegend von denen, die ich mit den anderen Todessern vor ihr geführt habe ?_

Angestrengt versuchte er sich möglichst genau zurückzuerinnern. Bilder von eingeschüchterten Neulingen und leicht verunsicherten Mitgliedern seines engsten Kreises schoßen ihm durch den Kopf. Ärgerlich schüttelte Voldemort den Kopf.

_Das ist zwar was ich suche, doch nützt es mir nichts, mich nur an Bruchstücke erinnern zu können ! _

Leicht fuhr er mit seinen dünnen, langen Fingern durch die Luft und ein Denkarium nahm auf seinem Schreibtisch Form an. Voldemort rührte etwas darin herum;... bis er schließlich auf das Gesuchte stieß. Ein altbekanntes Ziehen später, befand er sich in der ausgewählten Erinnerung :

Wie immer hatten sich alle Farben zu einem eintönigem Grau gewandelt, wie es für Erinnerungen aus einem Denkarium typisch war.

Voldemort sah sein - vielleicht um ein paar Wochen jüngeres - Selbst auf demselben Platz sitzen, den er auch in der Gegenwart noch für sich beanspruchte. Ihm gegenüber ein Mann - ein _junger Mann_, der gerade erst seinen Dienst bei ihm angetreten hatte - der sich kleiner nicht hätte machen können. Völlig verängstigt rutschte - oder vielmehr winselte - dieser in seinem Sitz umher.

Wie Voldemort sehen konnte, war sein Selbst über diese Reaktion mehr als belustigt und weidete sich geradezu darin.

Offenbar lag der Grund seiner Belustigung in den Antworten die der Todesser Dank dem Veritaserum gab.

_An den erinnere ich mich noch genau.._ bekannte Voldemort mit einem Schmunzeln.

_..der hatte sich _aber wirklich _äußerst ungeschickt angestellt..._

"Also nochmal, weil es so schön ist :" Hörte er sich selbst höhnisch sagen.

"Dir ist _was_ passiert, als dir gesagt wurde, dass sie eine Eule an deine Eltern schicken, weil du jemandes Hose absichtlich in Brand gesteckt hast ?"

"Ich hatte Angst, Sir...Angst vor der Reaktion meiner Eltern." Erwiderte der junge Todesser kleinlaut.

"Ja, aber du hast da ein kleines erheiterndes Detail vergessen.."

Beschämt senkte der junge Mann den Blick zu Boden.

"Ich..ich habe mir daraufhin in die Hose gemacht, Sir.."

Voldemort lachte leise.

"Ja, wie konnte ich _das _vergessen...und damit ich die anderen Dinge, die dir peinlich sind, auch nicht vergesse, wirst du sie alle für mich noch einmal wiederholen..Fang an !"

Genüßlich schaute Voldemort aus der Entfernung dieser Folter zu; leicht enttäuscht, als sein Selbst von dem Mann abließ und der Nächste hereinbestellt wurde.

Zu seiner Freude war es Lucius Malfoy.

_Nichts bereitet einem mehr Freude, als den Stolz eines so hochnäsigen Mannes zu brechen...und zu wissen, dass man es beliebig oft wiederholen kann, da er sich ja nicht an diese Sitzungen erinnern wird !_

"Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, Mylord ?" Hörte er dessen Stimme triefen.

Gelangweilt schaute Voldemort seinem Selbst dabei zu, wie er den blonden Mann dazu brachte Tee - wohlgemerkt mit Veritaserum, über das er aber nichts sagte - zu trinken. Richtig interessant wurde es ja erst für ihn, als Lucius daraufhin den Mund aufmachte.

"Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich euch das jetzt erzähle, Mylord, aber- ich finde, ...ich finde ihr könntet euch ruhig auch einmal abwechslungsreicher kleiden ! Immer dieses ewige Schwarz ! Als würden wir dauernd irgendwelche hochoffiziellen Treffen abhalten."

Sein Selbst verriet mit keiner Miene, was er von diesen Ausschweifungen hielt und wiegte so Malfoy in einer falschen Sicherheit, was diesen zum Weiterreden bewegte.

"Ich meine ja nur..Seht zum Beispiel mich an, sieht doch elegant aus, oder ? So könntet ihr auch aussehen, wenn ihr etwas Wert auf Stil legen würdet...!..."

Der Blonde sah sich im Raum um, als suchte er neues Angriffsmaterial und lief gerade erst zu Höchstform auf.

"Und erst dann dieses Haus ! Wobei _Haus_...naja..leicht baufällig und heruntergekommen trifft es eher...Eine Schande für einen Zauberer wie euch, wenn ihr mich fragt ! Ihr könntet so viel daraus machen; _solltet_ sogar etwas machen ! Schließlich sagt nichts mehr über einen Zauberer, als sein Aussehen und die Größe und das Aussehen seines Hauses !"

_Genausoviel wie eine Schleife im Haar aussagt, nicht wahr, Lucius ? _

Voldemort konnte nicht anders, als sich ob der Vorstellung die Malfoy bot, zu amüsieren.

Der Redeschwall des Blonden ging weiter und steigerte sich teilweise noch an Unverschämtheit. Jedoch nur solange, bis Malfoy es endlich schaffte den Kampf gegen die Wahrheit und sich selbst zu gewinnen und sich die Hand auf den Mund zu pressen.

Ohne noch ein weiteres Wort verlauten zu lassen stand Lucius auf, ließ sich mit Obliviate belegen und marschierte einigermaßen mitgenommen zur Tür hinaus.

Der Nächste in der Reihe war ein Gesicht, dass Voldemort für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu oft hatte sehen müssen; es war Peter Pettigrew.

Wie es seine Art war huschte Peter rattenartig und mit einem stetigem paranoiden Ausdruck im Gesicht in den Raum. Mit einem letzten prüfenden Schnüffeln ließ er sich in dem Sessel vor Voldemorts Selbst nieder.

"Ihr- ihr wolltet mich sprechen ?" Fragte er leise und sehr vorsichtig; sein Bestes versuchend Augenkontakt zu vermeiden.

Der Lord verzog etwas die Miene.

"Das stimmt...doch warum trinkst du nicht vorher etwas Tee ?"

Solch ein Angebot schien den kurzatmigen Mann fertig zu machen und er blickte für einen Moment verdutzt drein.

Wie eine Ratte den Käse in der Mausefalle, begutachtete er die vor ihm stehende Tasse erst einmal argwöhnisch, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und trank dann.

Ein verstohlenes Grinsen machte sich kurzdarauf auf Peters Gesicht breit.

"Ich wusste es ja schon immer, Mylord. Wusste schon immer, dass ihr eines Tages lernen würdet mich zu schätzen, für das, was ich für euch alles getan und geopfert habe ! Dass ich es natürlich verdiene nur im engsten eurer Kreise zu verweilen; ein Privileg, dass nicht vielen anderen zustehen sollte." Er schaute Voldemort nun beinahe anklagend direkt in seine roten Augen.

"Was haben die denn schon groß für euch getan ? Bin ich es doch, den ihr als euren treuesten Anhänger anpreisen solltet !...Das mit dem Tee war schon mal eine noble Geste von euch, Mylord, doch das nächste mal wären ein paar Sandwiches nicht schlecht; das was die Hauselfen kochen, kann ich langsam nicht mehr sehen, ich verdiene Besseres !"

Zu Sehen wie sich seine Untergebenen zum Affen machten, indem sie ihre geheimsten und intimsten Gedanken preisgaben wurde für Voldemort nie langweilig, so dass er doch sehr an sich halten musste nicht aufzulachen- schließlich wollte er ja etwas von dem Gespräch mitkriegen.

Die "Kandidaten" nach Peter schienen sich gegenseitig übertreffen zu wollen.

Der Erste unter ihnen sprach vor lauter Nervosität so leise und schnell, das kein Wort zu verstehen war.

Der Zweite fiel alsbald vor lauter Panik in eine Ohnmacht, die stärker und schlagartiger zu sein schien als alle bekannten Schlafmittel zusammen.

Der Dritte hielt sich anfangs zwar noch recht gut für seine Verhältnisse, doch schreckte er jedesmal aufs fürchterlichste zusammen, wenn Voldemort ihn unverwandt anblickte.

Voldemort begann sich allmählich zu fragen, wen sein Selbst als Nächstes hereinschicken würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung folgte darauf niemand.

Die Umgebung um ihn herum nahm plötzlich an Geschwindigkeit zu; so als hätte man auf "Vorspulen" gedrückt. Und er stand mittendrin.

Um ihn herum bewegten sich Figuren, die ständig ihre Position wechselten. Mal liefen sie aus dem Raum, mal kamen welche hinzu. Dies ging so für eine Weile - er musste wohl gerade mehrere Tage hinternander im Schnelldurchlauf durchleben.

Da "stoppte" die Zeit plötzlich und seine Erinnerung stellte auf die normale Geschwindigkeit zurück.

Nun war niemand mehr in seinem Raum; er mit eingeschlossen. Draußen war die Nacht hereingebrochen. Der Schwärze nach zu urteilen, musste es mitten in der Nacht- jedenfalls weit nach Mitternacht- sein.

Im Raum war es still. Auch auf den Gängen war nichts zu hören. Das ganze Riddle Anwesen schien völlig menschenleer.

Wenn Voldemort sich anstrengte, dann konnte er Dank seiner geschärften Sinne wages Gemurmel von unten hören.

Scheinbar waren doch ein paar seiner Todesser im Haus. Nervös und angespannt unterhielten sie sich im Gemeinschaftsraum.

_Ahh..._ dämmerte es ihm _...jetzt weiß ich welches Datum wir schreiben, welchen Tag wir haben,...und was an diesem Tag alles passiert ist...oder eher noch passieren wird..._

Er hatte keine genaue Zeitangabe; daher wusste er nicht wie lange er zu warten hatte, nur dass.

Und das reichte ihm auch als Grund.

Hin und wieder griff er ein paar Gesprächsfetzen von unten auf.

_Sie unterhalten sich über die Mission...sie fragen sich, um was es geht..und wieso sie nicht dabei sind...Allein _dafür_ sollte ich sie schon foltern bis sie nicht mehr gehen können, man hinterfrägt mich nicht ! Wann lernen sie endlich, dass es ratsamer ist, dass Denken denjenigen zu überlassen, die davon eine Ahnung haben ?! Was bei ihren "Denkversuchen" rauskommt, dass hat man ja gesehen...oder sieht man wahrscheinlich gerade im Ministerium..._

Ihre Stimmen wurden lauter. Er hörte genau hin um den Grund für diesen plötzlichen Stimmungswandel zu verstehen. Doch als sich plötzlich die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete, war dies nicht mehr nötig.

Er sah sich selbst. Sah die unglaubliche Wut in seinen Zügen; die Enttäuschung über vergeudete Wochen der Planung. Sah, wie er selbst mit Bellatrix - die er halb mit seinen Armen stützte, halb hinter sich herschleifte - den Raum betrat.

Er zwängte sie in den Sessel gegenüber seinem Tisch und nahm in seinem eigenem Platz; die Hände vor den geschlossenen Augen gefaltet. Während unten im Haus die Hölle losging und ein riesiges Stimmengewirr ausbrach - da jeder die Nachricht zuerst erfahren wollte - blieb es im Raum erstaunlich- fast schon unnormal- still.

Was man hörte war Voldemort´s Atem, dessen Wut sich leise in Seufzern entlud; der an Lautstärke allerding haushoch von Bellatrix übertroffen wurde, die fast schon in einem Krampf still vor sich hinschluchzte.

Als er schließlich seine Augen öffnete, war es, als hätte er die größten Mengen seiner verbleibenden Wut in den eisigen Blick und seine kalten Worte gepackt, die nun an die Frau gerichtet waren;

"Du hast mich enttäuscht."

Voldemort wendete den Blick von diesem Schauspiel ab. Er hatte nicht vor, es sich noch genauer -oder generell- ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, wie erbärmlich es aussah diese eigentlich stolze Hexe vor ihm als ein wimmerndes Bündel zu sehen.

Beinahe andächtig lauschte er der nachfolgenden Unterhaltung. Musste er sich doch eingestehen, froh darüber zu sein, dass sich Bellatrix - ging es um Emotionen - schnell wieder in den Griff bekam.

_Zum Glück ist sie nicht so wie diese anderen _Frauen_...ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie die Dinge sonst liefen..._

Er hatte nichts gegen Frauen; doch war es diese Emotionalität, die ihn an ihnen abstieß.

Dass sie von einer Sache derart aus der Fassung gebracht werden konnten, dass man Stunden - wenn nicht gar Tage - des guten Zuredens benötigte, um sie wieder zu beruhigen.

_Genauso unnötig wie _Liebe_..._ dachte er verächtlich.

_Stattdessen sollte man lernen sich mit einer Situation abzufinden, und mit einem kühlen Kopf nach einer rationalen Lösung des Problems zu suchen. Gerade _dabei_ sind solche Gefühlsduseleien und Stimmungsschwankung äußerst hinderlich ! _

Passenderweise befanden sie sich gerade an der Stelle, in der es um die Benennung des _Gefühls _ging, das Bellatrix hatte oder auch nicht.

_Schafft sie es doch tatsächlich, mich schon wieder zur Weißglut zu bringen !_

_Was war da nur mit ihr los ? Dass sie auf etwas keine Antwort geben kann, das passt so gar nicht zu ihr. _

_...Und wenn sie die Wahrheit nur nicht preisgeben wollte ? Doch halt- das ist unmöglich ! Erstens habe ich sie doch das Serum trinken lassen und zweitens würde sie mich unter keinen Umständen anlügen...oder ?_

_Auch sie ist eine Frau, man kann ihr nich trauen ! So wie man niemanden trauen kann ! _

Er steigerte sich in seinen Zorn hinein; jedes ihrer Worte schien die Glut nur noch weiter anzuschüren.

Als die Zeit wieder die Zügel in die Hand nahm und schließlich zu ihren weiteren Gesprächen "vorgespult" wurde, nahm er das Gesagte nur am Rande auf.

Viel zu sehr war er mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt; die neugewonnenen Eindrücke hatten zuviele Fragen und zuviele vermeintliche Antworten freigelegt.

Kaum war das letzte Wort ihrer vorerst letzten Unterhaltung gesagt - und die Erinnerung somit quasi zu Ende - _stürzte_ er fast schon in die Gegenwart zurück.

Wieder "zurück" schien alles noch ein wenig intensiver und machte ihn noch wütendter; noch mehr Gedanken und Erinnerungen, die ihn durchfluteten.

Der Streit mit Nagini plötzlich so klar vor seinen Augen, als hätte er ihn gerade ebenfalls nocheinmal im Denkarium durchlebt.

_Dieses Weib ! _

_Wer denkt sie eigentlich dass sie ist ?! Mich so zu provozieren !_

_Denkt sie allen Ernstes, dass sie gegen mich eine Chance hat und mir Paroli bieten _

_kann ? _

_Meine Autorität einfach so zu untergraben und mich bloßzustellen ! _

_Wie kann sie es nur wagen ?!_

Wären seine Fingerknöchel nicht schon vorher von einem weißlichen Ton gewesen, dann wären sie es spätestens jetzt. Die Wut, die sich so sorgfältig in ihm anstaute, wollte nun raus an die Oberfläche und suchte sich jeden erdenklichen Weg.

Seine Augen blitzten tödlich durch den Raum, auf der Suche nach etwas, dass er nicht kannte; zu eingenommen von seinem Zorn, als dass er noch klar denken könnte.

In so einem Moment wie diesem wurde sein Körper von Hass durchflutet.

Ein Hass, der so tiefschürfend war und dermaßen tief in ihm verankert, dass er schon gar keinen Namen mehr hatte.

Es war ein Hass, der sich immer mal wieder seinen Weg ins Licht bahnte, wenn er ahnte, dass ein Rinnsal aus reinem Zorn bereits auf Verstärkung wartete, auf dass ein einziges schwarzes Meer entstünde.

Dem Hass selbst war es egal, wogegen er sich richtete; er wollte alleine nur entfesselt werden.

Und so begab es sich, dass das aktuelle Objekt von Voldemorts Hass Bellatrix Lestrange war.

Seine Atmung verschnellerte sich, der Drang zu Töten und seinen Blutrausch zu stillen immer präsenter. Wie ein Raubtier kurz vor dem entscheidenden Sprung um sich auf die Beute zu stürzen, konnte er kaum noch an sich halten.

_BELLA !_

Schrie er durch Gedanken nach ihr; befahl sie so zu sich.

Die Gerufene selbst wurde durch diesen innerlichen Schrei aus ihrem Schlaf und ihren Träumen gerissen. Leicht zittrig machte sie sich direkt auf, um dem Wunsch ihres Meister folge zu leisten; nicht jedoch ohne ein sehr ungutes Gefühl zu haben.

Voldemort wurde in seinem Zimmer immer unruhiger, musste sich beherrschen nicht loszugehen und dem Warten ein Ende zu bereiten.

Da drehte sich zum Glück aller in der Umgebung Befindlicher der Türknauf und Bellatrix kam - den Kopf leicht eingeschüchtert zwischen den Schultern - durch die Tür in den Raum.

Ihre Augen schienen aus ihrem bleichen Gesicht, dass von einem Schleier schwarzer Haare umrahmt wurde und ließen sie so, wie sie da in ihrem Nachthemd vor Voldemort stand, noch unwirklicher erscheinen.

"Ihr- Ihr habt nach mir gerufen, Mylord ?"

"Kein Wort mehr !" Schrie er sie an, sein Gesicht wutverzerrt.

"Ich will kein Wort mehr aus deinem Mund hören, keine weiteren Lügen ! CRUCIO !"

Sein Ausbruch und der Schmerz kamen für Bellatrix so unerwartet, dass sie anfangs gar nicht verstand und auch nicht schrie. Doch schon bald hatte ihr Verstand alles aufgearbeitet und sie wälzte sich leidend auf dem Fußboden zu ihres Meister´s Füßen.

"Crucio !" Belegte er sie unnachgiebig mit einem weiteren Fluch, zusätzlich zum ersten.

"Crucio ! Leide ! Cruciooo!" Voldemort schien in eine Art Rausch verfallen zu sein, der ihn nicht davon abhielt immer noch einen _und noch einen _Fluch auf sie abzufeuern.

Die Frau schrie inzwischen aus vollem Hals; zu zahlreich und aus zu voller Seele waren diese Zauber, als dass sie sich auf ihre jahrelang antrainierte Ausdauer - was das Aushalten von Schmerzen anbelangte - verlassen konnte.

Seine Augen funkelten mörderisch, sein Verstand suchte bereits fieberhaft nach einer Methode um ihr Leiden noch zu vergrößern.

"Ich weiß schon.." Meinte er mit einem irren Lächeln.

"Sectumsempra !"

Und er ließ seinen Zauberstab in einer Peitschbewegung auf sie herniedersaußen.

Augenblicklich zeichnete sich eine blutige Spur auf ihrem Bauch ab.

Ein weiterer Peitschenhieb, das Blut floß nun stoßweise aus ihrem Körper.

Ihre Schreie wurden immer schriller, fast schon als wollte sie die Ultraschallgrenze erreichen.

Das herausspritzende Blut benetzte teilweise Voldemorts Kleidung und Haut; doch immernoch hörte er nicht auf.

Erst als sie halbtot, und - da ihrer Kräfte beraubt - ohnmächtig vor ihm lag, schien er zur Vernunft zu kommen.

Schweratmend - als hätte_ er _diese Prozedur über sich ergehen lassen müssen - stand er, die Arme an der Seite herabhängend, vor ihr und blickte auf ihre langsam verblutende Gestalt herab.

Mit langsamen, beinahe vorsichtigen Schritten ging er auf sie zu und beugte sich etwas tiefer, um ihre Wunden zu begutachten. Mit einem festen Ausdruck im Gesicht sprach er einen stummen Heilzauber.

Als würde die Zeit wie vormals im Denkarium zurückgedreht, schlossen sich auch die tiefsten Wunden an Bellas Körper binnen Sekunden, es blieben noch nicht einmal Narben zurück.

Voldemort ging in die Hocke und nahm sie mit einer derartigen Vorsichtigkeit in seine Arme, die an Ironie grenzen ließ - bedachte man das Vorhergeschehene.

Wie eine zerbrechliche Puppe, wie einen kostbaren Schatz ließ er Bellatrix langsam und vorsichtig in seinen Sessel gleiten.

Er ließ seine Augen nocheinmal an dem Anblick hängen bleiben, der sich ihm bot, als das Mondlicht sanft ihren Körper umspielte.

Dieser seltene Moment inneren Friedens wärte nicht lange und ging so schnell wie er gekommen war. Gedanklich rief er nach einem weiteren seiner Todesser; wer letztendlich von ihnen kommen würde war ihm egal, gerade war er nicht besonders wählerisch.

Die Tür zu Voldemorts Gemach öffnete sich erneut und ein junger Todesser, der sich scheinbar berufen gefühlt hatte, betrat den Raum.

"S-s-sir ?" Vermutlich wollte der Junge so mutig wie möglich klingen, doch gelang ihm dies ob der Anwesenheit Voldemorts nicht.

"Komm her und mach das weg !" Befahl ihm sein Herr nur barsch, auf den Teppich deutend.

Dort nämlich, auf dem Teppich direkt vor Voldemorts Schreibtisch hatte sich eine große Blutlache gebildet - Bellas Blut, was der Todesser jedoch nicht wusste.

Der Todesser schluckte, beschwor mit zittrigen Händen einen Putzlappen und einen Eimer Wasser herauf und machte sich knienderweise an die Arbeit; den bohrenen Blick seines Meisters stets im Nacken spürend.

"Du fragst dich sicher.." Begann dieser unverwandt in einer Art Plauderton, die so gar nicht zu ihm passte.

"...wie das Blut dorthin gekommen ist oder vielleicht auch, wieso überhaupt welches dort ist, gibt es doch unzählige Tötungszauber, die ohne Blut auskommen..."

Keine Antwort. Zu eingeschüchtert war der Diener.

"Dieser eine Spezielle hier heißt "Sectumsempra"; ist ganz nützlich, deshalb solltest du ihn kennen..Weißt du was er genau bewirkt ?"

"Nei-nein, Sir.."

"Nun ja, es ist fast so als würde man mit einem scharfen Fleischermesser auf seine Opfer losgehen..der Zauber zerfetzt die Haut und zerreißt das Innerste..wenn man ihn lang genug wirken lässt und die Opfer einigermaßen zäh sind, kann man sie dadurch quälen, dass man ihre Eingeweide bei lebendigem Leibe rausquellen lässt und-"

Scheinbar war all dies Gerede über Blut und Eingeweide zuviel für den Neuling und er ließ etwas anderes quellen : Bleich im Gesicht kotzte er auf den Teppich.

Voldemort´s Augen blitzen zornentbrannt auf.

"Ich habe dir befohlen den Dreck hier wegzumachen,...nicht ihn zu vergrößern !"

Erbarmungslos peitsche er mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Jungen ein, fast so, als wollte er seine Erzählungen wahr machen. In unendlicher Qual schrie der Todesser, seine Hände auf seinen Bauch gepresst, verzweifelt versuchend seinen roten Lebenssaft daran zu hindern in Strömen aus seinem Körper zu fließen.

Nach ein paar Momenten schien Voldemort genug von dessen Geschrei zu haben. Er flüsterte ein emotionsloses "Avada Kedavra !" und sah dem Jungen dabei zu, wie das Licht in dessen Augen für immer erlosch und endlich wieder Ruhe im Raum einkehrte.

Mit einer weiteren Bewegung seines Zauberstabs befreite er seinen Teppich von all den Dingen, mit denen man ihn beschmutzt hatte, dem toten Todesser inklusive.

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen entwich Voldemorts Kehle. Seine angestaute Wut hatte sich entladen, den Durst nach Blut hatte er an einem Untergebenen stillen können.

Den Kopf wieder klar, wandte er sich zu Bellatrix um, die immernoch friedlich dort lag, wo er sie hingelegt hatte.

Ein Lächeln huschte so schnell an seinem Mund vorbei, dass man fast nicht glauben konnte, dass es wirklich da gewesen war.

_So friedlich wie sie jetzt aussieht..man könnte fast meinen sie hat meine Flüche von eben und Askaban bereits wieder vergessen..._

Wie vorhin ging er leise auf sie zu - fast so als fürchtete er, sie aufzuwecken, was, wie man gesehen hatte, unbegründet war - und hob sie hoch in seine Arme.

Voldemort zuckte leicht zurück, als ihn ein paar ihrer Locken am Hals kitzelten - an einer Stelle, die ausnahmsweise nicht von seinem schwarzen Umhang bedeckt war.

Ebenfalls irritierte ihn die Tatsache leicht, dass ihr Nachthemd scheinbar ein Eigenleben führte und immer höher rutschte, sodass mehr und mehr ihrer nackten Haut zu sehen war.

Mit dem unschuldigen Vorhaben dieses ganz und gar nicht unschuldige Stück Stoff zu züchtigen, fuhr er mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel entlang, den Stoff wieder so zurechtrückend, dass er seine bedeckende Funktion wieder einnahm.

Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren sah man wieder so etwas wie Schamesröte in Voldemorts Gesicht.

Die Augen von nun an starr nach vorne gerichtet, trug er Bellatrix aus dem Zimmer.

Zu Voldemorts immensem Glück begegnete ihm niemand seiner Todesser auf seiner nächtlichen Wanderung. Auch war Bellatrix´s Tür nicht abgeschlossen, was ein lästiges Suchen nach dem Zauberstab unnötig machte.

Endlich in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, legte er sie behutsam auf ihr Bett.

Wie auch vorher, ließ er den Blick noch etwas auf ihr ruhen.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen, als Voldemort Bellatrix mit einer fast schon liebevollen Geste Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Immernoch lächelnd, flüsterte er;

"Lass dich nicht von Gefühlen verwirren, Bella...Bleib meine kaltherzige Untergebene

..._meine_ kaltherzige Bella..so wie ich dich gewohnt bin..."

_So,...wie ich dich mag_...wagte er nicht laut hinzuzufügen, war es ihm selbst doch noch nicht einmal klar...

Leise stand er auf, wollte gerade umdrehen und den Raum verlassen,..als ihn eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel stoppen ließ.

Bellatrix zitterte.

Offenbar taugte dieses eigensinnige Nachthemd nur in Verbindung mit einer Bettdecke etwas. Normalerweise hätte Voldemort diese Bewegung gar nicht bemerkt; geschweige denn, darauf reagiert. Doch dies war schon lange kein normaler Fall mehr.

Er ließ von seinem Vorhaben den Raum zu verlassen für einen Moment ab und kehrte an ihr Bett zurück. Er überlegte und wägte kurz ab, platzierte dann schließlich eine Hand hinter ihrem Rücken, um mit der Anderen ihre Decke unter ihr hervorzuschieben und sie letztendlich damit zuzudecken.

Eine winzige Stimme in ihm fragte sich, ob die Decke nun allein ausreichen würde um sie zu wärmen, oder ob nicht doch vielleicht noch zusätzlich _Körperwärme _vonnöten war...

Doch ging das Stimmchen inmitten von rationalen und kühlen Gedanken unter.

Er bedachte sie mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick, um ganz sicher zu gehen, dass mit ihr nun wieder alles in Ordnung war und sie immernoch schlief, und verschwand dann schließlich aus ihrem Zimmer.

* * *

Review :) !!


	10. Träume, nur Schäume ?

Disclaimer : HP gehört mir nicht

Note: So, hier sozusagen als kleine Entschädigung für meine Verpeilung, Kappi 10 !! :

_Kapitel 10 : Träume - nur Schäume ?_

* * *

_Sie lief durch die Gänge des Riddle Anwesens._

_Eine unbestimmte Kälte ergriff sie, daher versuchte sie ihren Körper mit ihren Händen zu schützen und zu wärmen._

_Dabei entdeckte sie, als sie voller Entsetzen an sich herabschaute, dass sie vollkommen nackt war._

_Plötzlich waren auch die Gänge nicht mehr leer, sondern voller Mit-Todesser, die sie anstarrten, mit dem Finger auf sie zeigten und sie auslachten._

_"Du kommst wohl gerade vom Meister ?!" Rief eine Stimme aus der Menge._

_"Und ? War´s schön ?!" Rief eine Andere und die Menge johlte auf. _

_Für sie untypische Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen und sie begann zu rennen, ihren Körper mit ihren Händen so gut vor den Blicken schützend wie es nur ging._

_Sie rannte und rannte, dabei schien der Gang endlos, genau wie die Leute die einfach überall um sie herum standen und über sie lachten._

_Tränen tiefster Scham liefen ihr mittlerweile über das Gesicht, da öffnete sich plötzlich vor ihr eine Tür. Im Türrahmen stand niemand anderes als ihr Meister, Voldemort._

_Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick äußerster Geringschätzung, so als wäre sie ein Schmutzfleck, der noch beseitigt werden müsste._

_Schluchzend fiel sie vor ihm auf die Knie._

_"Meister ! Bitte ! Ich flehe euch an.."_

_Doch er reagierte nicht, starrte sie weiterhin nur an, etwas an seinem Blick schien sich zu verändern.._

_Da tauchten links und rechts von seiner Schulter Malphas und dessen Kumpel auf, die lautstark über sie lachten und sich vollens an ihrem Unglück weideten..._

Mit lautem Herzklopfen erwachte Bella.

Hektisch sah sie sich in ihrem Zimmer um.

Niemand war da, außer vielleicht ein Sonnenstrahl, der durch ihr Zimmerfenster auf ihr Bett fiel und den Morgen ankündigte.

"Was beim Luzifer.." Murmelte sie ratlos zu sich und strich sich Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Etwas benommen und nicht ohne immer wieder nach rechts und links, um auch ganz sicher zu sein, dass dort niemanden stand und sie angaffte, ging sie hinüber zum Waschbecken.

Mehrere händevoll kalten Wassers schüttete sie in ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich lange im Spiegel betrachtete.

Ein Blick auf ihre Augen verriet ihr, dass sie - genauso wie ihr Traumselbst - geweint haben musste. Ansonsten fiel ihr nichts anderes auf, ihren Schlafanzug trug sie auch immernoch.

Gut, vielleicht waren da leichte Schmerzen in ihrer Bauchgegend, aber die hatten ja mit dem Ganzen nichts zu tun..

Kopfschüttelnd drehte sie sich um und lief zum Schrank.

_Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein ! Oder ?_

_Es fühlte sich alles so echt an..._

Sie schauderte zusammen, als sie sich an den Blick ihres Meisters erinnerte.

_Wie er mich angesehen hat...furchtbar.._

_Obwohl..ich hab es ja auch nicht anders verdient, nachdem was im Ministerium passiert ist..komisch nur, dass er mich bis jetzt noch nicht bestraft hat ..?_

Wieder schauderte sie.

_Am Ende muss er noch überlegen, welche furchtbare Strafe er auf mich loslässt..._

_Doch halt ! Ich bin doch nicht umsonst sein treuester Anhänger !_

_...Sollte er mich _deswegen_ wirklich ungestraft lassen ?! _

_...Und überhaupt, wieso träume ich denn so etwas ?_

_Ob das ein Zeichen sein soll ? _

Mit etwas mulmigen Gefühl schloß Bella die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich.

Draußen auf dem Gang traf sie auf Alecto.

"Ah, Bella ! Ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir ! Wie nett, dass du einer alten Frau wie mir die paar Meter ersparst.." Witzelte Alecto sogleich wieder.

Bella lächelte nur müde zurück, mit dem Traum immernoch im Hinterkopf war ihr noch nicht so recht nach Scherzen zumute.

Alecto schien es zu merken.

"Sag mal, ist irgendwas ? Du wirkst irgendwie so..naja, neben der Spur.."

Bella´s Puls geriet plötzlich etwas in Eile, als sie sich vor der Entscheidung es Alecto zu sagen oder nicht zu sagen sah.

_Sie macht sich ja nur Sorgen, ich sollte es ihr sagen, sie ist schließlich meine beste Freundin..._

_..andererseits ist es nur ein Traum, so einen Verrückten wie man ihn manchmal hat, wieso sollte ich ihr diesen Quatsch erzählen ?!_

"Oh, es ist nichts." Winkte Bella lächelnd ab.

Zwar hob Alecto eine nicht ganz überzeugte Augenbraue, doch sagte sie nichts weiter dazu.

Im Esszimmer herrschte die gewohnte morgendliche Lautstärke.

Vorbei an Morgenmuffeln, die gerade dabei waren in ihrem Müsli einzuschlafen und wild schnatternden Hexen, die gerade Rezepte für Gifttränke austauschten, schlängelten sie sich zu ihren Sitzplätzen.

Neben Alectos Platz saß bereits Lucius McLaghlin, oder wie sie ihn nannte :

"Laghly !"

Der Gerufene zuckte zusammen und blickte sogleich in deren Richtung.

"Du sitzt gerade richtig !"

"Ach ja ?" Fragte dieser vorsichtig.

"Ja, jetzt sei doch ein Schatz und rück Bella und mir mal unsere Stühle zurecht, ab einem gewissen Alter sollte man das nicht mehr alleine tun müssen.."

Da er Alecto nur fragend ansah, machte sie ihm sogleich verbal Beine.

"Auf ! Wird´s bald ? Stehen ist genauso ungesund wie einen Stuhl tragen zu müssen, also schnell !"

Bella grinste in sich hinein, da Laghly unterwürfig aufstand, deren Stühle herzog und sie wieder ranrückte, nachdem sich die beiden Todesserinen gesetzt hatten.

Lobend wurde er von Alecto am Kopf getätschelt.

"So ist das ein braver Junge !...Und jetzt.." Sah sie sich bereits nach einer neuen Aufgabe für den jungen Todesser um, als Greyback am Türrahmen aufkreuzte.

Da Bella schon ahnte vorauf dies hinauslief, rollte sie nur mit den Augen und lehnte sich zurück.

"Und jetzt wirst du dir schön artig einen Platz da vorne am Tischende suchen !"

Laghly starrte sie nur verdutzt an.

"Ach, und wenn du schon in die Richtung von meinem Grauen gehst, bring ihm doch grad diese Schinkenstreifen als Begrüßungsgeschenk mit, ja ?

Braver Laghly." Und sie kniff ihn erneut in die Wange.

Etwas unter Schock stand er samt Teller auf und lief wie geheißen nach vorne.

Mit ängstlichem Blick und zitternder Hand näherte er sich dann Greyback, dem er den Schinken hinhielt.

Dieser amüsierte sich über die Furcht des Jungen und ließ bei seinem darauffolgenden "Danke" einen Großteil seines üppigen Gebisses sehen, worauf der Junge am liebsten in Ohnmacht gefallen wäre.

Glücklich schmatzend ging Greyback dann an dem verschüchterten Etwas vorbei und auf die beiden Todesserinen zu.

"Meine Damen ! Ich wünsche einen guten Morgen !" Begrüßte er sie wie bereits die Tage zuvor.

"Na, letzte Nacht eine erfolgreiche Jagd gehabt, mein Großer ?" Fragte ihn Alecto, nachdem er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

"Leider nein, das Wild hier in der Gegend scheint mich nun zu kennen und weitaus vorsichtiger geworden zu sein..die fliehen ja schon, wenn sie mich aus drei Kilometern Entfernung riechen !" Beschwerte sich der Wolf und stopfte wie zur Begründung noch mehr Schinken in sich hinein.

"Naja.."Begann Alecto und fuhr ihm mit der Hand sanft über die seine.

"Du weißt ja jetzt, wo du notfalls das ein oder andere blutige Steak finden wirst.."

Greyback erwiderte ihre Geste, nahm ihre Hand in die seine, sah ihr dann tief in die Augen.

"Ja, dank dir weiß ich es jetzt..."

Sie verloren sich sekundenlang nur im Blick des Anderen, bis Bella sie durch übertriebendes Räuspern wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückbeförderte.

Leicht ärgerlich wandte sich Alecto zu ihrer Freundin um.

"Seit wann heißt du eigentlich ´´Umbridge´´ ?!"

"Ja, genau.." Begann Greyback, als er Alecto von hinen umarmte, was der Alten eine ziemliche Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

"Man könnte fast meinen du seist eifersüchtig.." Knurrt-Gluckste er.

"Du könntest Recht haben, mein Grauer.." Breitete sich ein hähmisches Grinsen auf Alectos Gesicht aus.

"Nur vermute ich mal, dass sie weniger auf mich, als auf die Tatsache eifersüchtig ist, dass ein gewisser _Lord_-"

Dabei wurde Bella doch beträchtlich rot.

"Dass ein gewisser Lord sie mehr mit Cruciatus und Obliviate bombadiert als mit schmeichelnden Worten.." Ärgerte sie die Alte weiter.

Bella ließ ein gespieltes Lachen hören, während sie sich gleichzeitig darüber wunderte wieso sie _es_ - und _was_ eigentlich _genau_- überspielen musste.

"Mir scheint die Gegenwärt deines ´´Wölfchens´´-"

Worauf diesmal Alecot roter wurde.

"Hat dir doch etwas den Verstand vernebelt..." Schlug Bella zurück.

"Und außerdem, ich mag sein treuerster Anhänger sein, doch hoffe ich lediglich genau wie jeder Andere - nicht mehr und nicht weniger - auf Bestätigung und Lob...warte, was war das mit Obliviate ?" Hielt sie verwirrt inne.

"Och nichts ! Gaaar nichts !" Beeilte sich Alecto zu beantworten.

"Es muss so sein wie du sagst, Bella.." Grinste sie und schaute zu Fenrir hoch.

"Er raubt mir noch den letzten Verstand.."

Worauf die beiden Frauen in Gelächter ausbrachen und Fenrir nur ein verlegenes Grinsen zeigte.

* * *

Review :) !!


	11. Lügen haben keine Münder

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir net

Viel Spaß bei

_Kapitel 11 : Lügen haben keine Münder_

* * *

"Setz euch."

Befahl Voldemort den beiden Todessern, die er soeben in sein Arbeitszimmer hatte rufen lassen.

Eine vorsichtige Verbeugung andeutend, taten sie wie geheißen.

Im Schein der Kerze wurden die Gesichter zweier Männer erleuchtet :

Der eine war Malphas, schwarzhaarig und mit Pferdeschwanz;

der andere Maleus, sein Kumpan; eine tiefe Narbe zierte seine linke Wange, wurde jedoch teils von seinen langen braunen Haaren verdeckt.

Voldemort ließ vor ihnen zwei Teetassen erscheinen, und bedeutete ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu trinken.

"Also das ist wirklich zu gütig, Mylord." Bedankte sich Malphas kriecherisch.

"Wirklich, äußerst !" Klinkte sich Maleus mit ein.

Voldemort hätte am liebsten wegen all dieser Schleimerei die Augen verdreht, hätte er nicht seine ernste Maske aufrecht erhalten müssen.

"Nun,...was ist mit den Gerüchten ?" Kam er gleich ohne Umschweife zum Punkt.

"Gerüchte, Mylord ?" Zeigte sich Malphas verwundert.

"Wir wissen nicht wovon ihr sprecht." Meinte Maleus.

Ihre Art des Anderen Sätze weiterzuführen brachte ihn schon wieder an den Rande der Weißglut. Mühsam beherrscht zischte er sie daher an :

"Vielleicht würde es euch ja auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn ihr endlich meine Befehle befolgen und euren verdammten Tee trinken würdet !"

Darauf wagte das Duo nichts zu erwidern, kippte den Inhalt der Tassen stattdessen in wenigen Schlucken hinunter, aus Angst ihn noch mehr zu reizen, sollten sie seiner Meinung nach zu wenig trinken.

Voldemort lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück, atmete leise aus.

"Ich frage noch einmal : Was ist mit den Gerüchten ?" Fragte er nun deutlich ruhiger, jedoch mit einer gewissen Anspannung.

Malphas rutschte etwas auf seinem Stuhl herum.

"Nun ja, _Gerüchte_..." Fing Malphas an.

"...würden wir es eher nicht nennen.." Machte Maleus für ihn weiter.

"Ist das falsche Wort.." Warf Malphas ein.

Ihr Meister hob eine nicht-existierende Augenbraue, bedeutete ihnen so sich zu erklären.

"Eher.." Begann Maleus.

"_Vorahnungen_.." Endete Malphas.

"´´Vorahnungen´´ ?" Wiederholte Voldemort.

"Vorahnungen auf _was _denn bitte ?!"

"Kommt schon, Mylord.." Grinsten beide in sich rein, während Malphas im Plauderton erläuterte und dabei etwas verschwörerisch klang.

"_Sooo leicht _ist es ja auch nicht zu übersehen..." Machte sein Kumpel auf dieselbe Art weiter, während sie versuchten sich in der Breite ihres Grinsens zu übertreffen.

"_Was_ zu übersehen ?" Voldemort wurde langsam immer gereizter. Er wusste nicht wie lange er noch die Finger von seinem Zauberstab und "Avada Kedavra" lassen konnte.

Maleus konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und fing an hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu kichern, während sein Partner erklärte und dabei wohl auch am liebsten gelacht hätte;

"Nun jaaa..." Sagte dieser gedehnt.

"Ich spreche von dieser ´´speziellen Verbindung´´, die zwischen euch, Meister, und unserer _sehr verehrten Mrs.Lestrange _besteht..."

Maleus wurde inzwischen, besonders nach Bellatrix Erwähnung, von heftigen Lachern durchgeschüttelt.

"Wollt ihr damit sagen, wir seien ein Paar ??" Herrschte er sie entgeistert an.

Seiner offensichtlichen Wut zum Trotz hörte Maleus nicht auf zu lachen, Malphas war nun auch angesteckt, wenn auch nicht so heftig.

"Nun ja ´´Paar´´.." Lachte er.

Maleus fiel vor Lachen aus seinem Stuhl, rappelte sich vor Lachen zitternd wieder auf und versuchte mühsam einen Satz zu bilden, während ihm Lachtränen übers Gesicht liefen;

"´´Paar´´ passt jetzt - haha - nicht so ga-haha-nz.."

"Vorallem nicht beim Dunklen Lord !" Brüllte Malphas schallend lachend heraus und fiel nun ebenfalls aus seinem Stuhl, riss seinen heftig kichernden Partner mit sich.

Voldemort konnte sich dieses entwürdigende Schauspiel nicht mehr länger bieten lassen, erhob sich daher wutenbrannt aus seinem Sessel und verteilte eine saftige Cruciatus-Salve an die beiden Kichererbsen vor ihm.

Zehn Minuten später saßen sie endlich wieder ruhig auf ihren Stühlen, ohne das sich der geringste Lachmuskel in ihren Gesichtern regte.

"So, nachdem wir uns alle wieder beruhigt haben.." Begann Voldemort, nun in deutlich besserer Stimmung.

"Jetzt kommen wir doch noch mal zu diesem, doch interessanten, Thema zurück...

_Miss Black_-" Die Art wie er es sagte war das komplette Gegenteil zu Malphas´s vorheriger hähmischer Betonung.

"-unterrichtete mich kürzlich von gewissen, nun ja, _Anschuldigungen_.."

Die Todesser warfen sich Blicke zu, doch blieben ihre Lippen versiegelt.

"..die von euch ausgingen. Nun, was sagt ihr dazu ?"

Malphas, dem die Flüche offensichtlich besser bekommen waren als seinem Freund, meldete sich zu Wort;

"Sir, bei aller Bescheidenheit...das war doch nichts weiter als Weiterspinnen von Tatsachen-"

"´´Tatsachen´´ ?!" Platze es aus Voldemort heraus.

"Was nennt ihr hier Tatsachen ??"

Zwar deutlich eingeschüchtert, redete Malphas weiter.

"Ihr könnt doch nicht bestreiten, dass da so.._ein gewisses Etwas _..zwischen euch ist-"

"Was erlaubt ihr euch eigentlich so mit mir zu sprechen ?!"

"Wir sind doch nur offen." Meldete sich auf Maleus wieder.

"Und jetzt sagt uns nicht, dass ihr nicht bemerkt habt, wie sie euch manchmal ansieht." Fuhr er fort.

"Ruhe !" Brüllte er und schlug - in äußerst untypischer Wiese - mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Irgendetwas Neues war in seinem Innern aufgetaucht,..was es auch war, es verwirrte ihn und machte ihn wütend.

"Also, nach eurer Vorstellung - ich zitierte - ´´Würden wir es treiben, sobald alle Todesser aus dem Haus sind´´...stimmt das ja ?" Fragte er sie in gefährlich leisem Ton.

"Verdammt ! Woher weiß er das ?" Zischte Maleus seinem Freund panisch zu.

"Oh, ich weiß sovieles mehr !" Fuhr er lauter fort.

"Und im Übrigen :" Blickte er Malphas vernichtend direkt in die Augen.

"Ich brauche _davor _weder Tränke noch sonstige Stimulierung noch _währendessen_ einen Stock !" Verneinte er die Dinge, die er aus ihren Gedanken las. Das Rot in seinen Augen hatte mittlerweile eine blutrote Färbung angenommen.

Beide schluckten und sahen drein wie zwei kleine Kinder, die man auf frischer Tat ertappt hatte.

"Zukünftig will ich nichts mehr von dem hören müssen, was ich angeblich mit Miss Black nachts - oder in diversen Besenkammern - anstellen würde, habt ihr mich verstanden ?!"

Beide nickten eifrig.

"Und damit ihr euch das auch ganz leicht merken könnt und um sicher zu gehen.." Grinste er diabolisch als er mit seinem Zauberstab kurz über ihre Gesichter fuhr.

Verwirrt, da sie keine Schmerzen fühlten, wollten sie etwas sagen, als kein Laut aus ihrem Mund kam...wenn sie überhaupt noch einen gehabt hätten !

Mit starrem Entsetzen befühlten sie die kahle Stelle an der sich früher ihr Mund befunden hatte.Die Augen in Entsetzem geweitet, rannten sie stumm schreiend aus Voldemorts Zimmer, der hinter ihnen ein grausames, hoches Lachen ertönen ließ.

* * *

Review :) !!


	12. Blutiges Erwachen

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

Viel Spaß bei

_Kapitel 12 : Blutiges Erwachen

* * *

_

_Sie war wieder im Zimmer ihres Meisters, oder jedenfalls sah es danach aus..._

_Der Raum selbst war über und über voll mit einer roten Farbe,..war es Blut ?_

_Vielleicht..denn genau wie Blut aus einer Wunde, sickerte es ungehindert durch die Wände. _

_Verzerrte und unglaublich gequält klingende Schmerzensschreie hallten von den Wänden und in ihrem Kopf wieder. Schnell presste sie die Hände auf die Ohren, wollte sie nicht hören müssen. _

_Sie zuckte zusammen, als Blut ihre Knöchel berührte, das Rinnsal begann zu steigen und den Raum langsam auszufüllen._

_Aus den Wänden brachen nun Leiber gepeinigter Opfer, steif wie Zombies stapften sie im Raum umher, die Eingeweide pulsierten in ihren offenen Körpern wie wütende Schlangen._

_Angewidert wich sie vor ihnen zurück, lehnte gegen eine Wand die noch von ihnen frei war. _

_Sogleich war es ihr, als fuhr ein mächtiger Blitzschlag durch ihren Körper und sie sackte von Schmerzen fast ohnmächtig in der Blutlache zusammen._

_Sie rabbelte sich jedoch gleich wieder auf, tat einen Schritt von der Wand weg._

_Da wurde sie von gleich mehreren halb verfaulten, blutigen Händen gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert._

_Verwirrt richtete sie sich auf um zu sehen wer ihre Angreifer waren :_

_Die zombie-artigen Opfer hatten sich um herum versammelt, wagten einen weiteren Angriff und warfen sie erneut gegen die Schockwand._

_Diesmal kostete sie es erheblich mehr Kraft und Überwindung aufzustehen._

_Verschwommen nahm sie die Welt um sie herum war, alles erschien nun wie in einem schlechten Alptraum und in Zeitlupe._

_Da erhob sich plötzlich drohend wie ein Todesengel ein Schatten aus der rechten Ecke, vor dem ihre Peiniger ängstlich zurückwichen._

_War es ihr eigener Peiniger ?_

_Der Schatten wuchs an Größe und Bedrohung, eine dunkle Macht ging von ihm aus._

_Ihre Kräfte erholten sich etwas, sodass sie wieder klarer sehen konnte...es war Lord Voldemort !_

_Seine Augen schienen Blitze zu entsenden, die noch tödlicher sein würden, als die in den Wänden, die Farbe die in ihnen brodelte das Magma der Hölle._

_Gottgleich erhob er seinen Zauberstab - als sie von dessen Strahl getroffen wurde war ihr, als zerrisse es ihr Innerstes._

_Für einen Augenblick schwebte sie im ungewissen Nichts;_

_War sie tot ?_

_Hatte sie überlebt ?_

_Was war Leben ? Was Tod ?_

_Das verbleibende Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, als sie sah wie der Rest in Strömen aus ihr floß und sie bei lebendigem Leibe verblutete._

_Ihre Schreie nach Hilfe wurden von einem kalten, unbeschreiblich grausamen Lachen übertönt und erstickt._

_...Als sie diesem Horror durch Aufwachen entfliehen wollte, war ihr, als ob sie etwas zurückhielt._

_Jemand war zu ihr gekommen, der ihr Trost zu sprach und ihre Wunden versorgte._

_Sie fühlte sich seltsam geborgen, an einem Ort, wo sie so etwas am wenigsten erwartet hätte...von einer Person, die sie am wenigsten erwartet hätte ?!_

_War es doch niemand anderes als Voldemort, der um sie herum verweilte, diese heilende Wärme ausströmte ! _

_Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten ?_

_Sie versuchte zu sprechen, als er sie durch einfaches Auflegen seiner Finger auf ihren Lippen stoppte und sie stattdessen sanft in die Arme nahm._

_...Bevor sie diese - doch unerwartete Geste - endlich erwidern konnte, flackerte das Bild, wie er sich an ihrem qualvollem Dahinsiechen ergötze, nocheinmal vor ihren Augen auf... _

...und sie erwachte schreiend.

Es klopfte eindringlich an Alectos Tür, was sie aufweckte.

Leise vor sich hinmeckernd wackelte sie gen Tür.

"Herr Gott, es ist mitten in der Nacht, wer- Bella ! Bist du das wirklich ? Was ist denn mit dir passiert ??"

Ließ sie eine völlig aufgelöste Bellatrix zu sich ins Zimmer.

Vereinzelte Tränen glitzerten auf den Wangen der normalerweise so unerschütterlichen Hexe.

Alecto goß beiden Feuerwhiskey in Gläser ein und setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett, wo sie sich bereits niedergelassen hatte.

Bella nahm das Glas an ohne hinzusehen und leerte es in einem Zug.

Tröstend fuhr ihr die Alte über den Rücken.

"Nun sag doch mal, was ist denn los mit dir ? So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht !"

Unter mehreren tiefen Schluchzern - die sie beim besten Willen nicht zurückhalten konnte - erzählte ihr Bella was sie soeben geträumt hatte, bei der Gelegenheit verschwieg sie auch die anderen Träume nicht.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte, atmete sie einmal tief ein und aus und nahm noch ein Glas.

Während ihrer Erzählung war Alecto immer nachdenklicher geworden.

"Ich kann mir das einfach nicht erklären.." Setzte Bella erneut an.

"Wieso diese Träume ? Wieso jetzt ? Was bedeuten sie ?"

Alecto schwieg, schien in Gedanken mit sich.

"Was ist ?" Fragte Bella mit zittriger Stimme.

"Hast du schon eine Idee was es bedeuten könnte ?"

Die Alte schloß kurz die Augen, wie um abzuwägen ob sie die Wahrheit wirklich entfesseln konnte; sie entschied sich für ihre Freundschaft.

"Bella,.." Begann sie vorsichtig und schaute ihr dabei ernst in die Augen, was ihre Freundin unruhig werden ließ, da sie die Alte so gar nicht gewohnt war.

"Ich weiß nicht nur, was es bedeuten_ könnte_,..."

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch.

"Ich weiß, was es _bedeutet_."

Bella sah sie für einen Moment fragend an.

"Woher ?-"

"Neulich,..neulich bevor wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum sind.."

"Ja, ich weiß, nach dem Frühstück."

"Das meine ich nicht ! Erinnerst du dich denn nicht, was dazwischen war ? An den Boten ?"

Bella runzelte die Stirn, vereinzelt kamen ihr Bilder vor die geschlossenen Augen.

"Ja...er..er wollte das ich mitkomme..aber wohin ?"

"Zu unserer Lordschaft natürlich."

"Voldemort ? Das kann nicht sein, das müsste ich doch noch wissen !"

Alecto schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf, der Anblick ihrer verwirrten Freundin schien sie zu quälen.

"Genau das meine ich."

Bella schien noch nicht ganz zu verstehen, daher fuhr Alecto fort.

"Weil ich dich abholen wollte, wartete ich im Flur. Als sich die Tür endlich öffnete, ging ich gerade auf dich zu, um dich zu begrüßen, als ich hörte wie dich jemand von hinten mit einem Zauberspruch traf. Es war-"

"Obliviate.." Beendete Bella mit festgefrorenem Schock.

"Aber das kann doch nicht sein !"

"Wieso denn nicht, Bella ?"

"Wieso sollte der Meister so etwas tun, wieso sollte er so etwas _mir_ antun ?!"

Die Alte schenkten ihnen noch eine Runde aus.

"Tja, das weiß ich auch nicht.."

"Es ist an dir, das herauszufinden..."

"Das kann doch einfach nicht sein.." Hörte sie ihre Freundin ungläubig zu sich murmeln.

"Einfach unmöglich ! Du musst dich geirrt haben, Alecto !

Es _muss_ eine andere Erklärung dafür geben !"

Ihre Stimme hatte einen verzweifelt hohen Ton angenommen. Mit aller Macht redete sie sich die Wahrheit ihrer eigenen Worte ein.

* * *

Review :) !!


	13. Gedanken

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

Viel Spaß bei

_Kapitel 13 : Gedanken_

* * *

Die verbleibenden Stunden bis zum Sonnenaufgang verbrachte Bellatrix trotz allem guten Zureden alleine in ihrem Zimmer, den Kopf auf den angezogenen Knieen.

Sie war so verwirrt wie schon lange nicht mehr in ihrem Leben.

_Was soll ich denn nur glauben ?_

_Das die Träume echt sind, Erinnerungen ? _

_Und wenn schon, was ändert das ? _

Sie seufzte tief und griff mit einer Hand geistesabwesend neben sich, führte eine angebrochene Flasche Feuerwhisky - diesmal ihre eigene - zu ihrem Mund, ohne die starren Augen von ihrem Ziel im dunklen Nichts ihres Zimmers abzuwenden.

Von außen wirkte sie erschlafft. Das wunderte sie; würde man nach ihrem Innern gehen, würde sie längst auf dem Boden, epileptischen Anfällen gleich, zucken und sich wälzen...vielleicht auch schreien, war doch sovieles ungesagt und noch dutzende Fragen offen.

_Wieso ?_

_Wieso, wieso, wieso ?!_

Stellte sie sich im Stillen immer wieder die Frage.

_Wieso sollte er so etwas tun ?_

_- Er hat es nicht getan, wieso frage ich mich dann ?_

_Wieso ?_

Ein Fenrir-würdiges Knurren entfuhr ihrer Kehle, als sie die - mittlerweile leere - Flasche wütend gegen die Wand schleuderte, die daraufhin in abertausende Stückchen zerfiel.

Mit einem leisen, jedoch gut hörbaren, irren Gackern "kommentierte" sie ihr Werk.

Im nächsten Moment kehrte abermals Ruhe in ihren Gesichtszügen ein

_Verdammt,..was ist los ?_

Geistig erschöpft legte sie ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände und seufte noch einmal.

_So ein Gefühl hatte ich doch nicht mehr seit..seit-..seit-_

_...seit Askaban.._

Ein Schaudern überfiel sie bei der Erinnerung an den Ort.

_Oh, ich erinnere mich gut.._

_Angst und Vezweiflung ein stetiger Begleiter,_

_Hoffnung und ein wenig Freude so unerreichbar wie der M..Mond_

_..aber irgendwie..irgendwie hab ich doch überlebt, überlebt ohne verrückt zu werden.._

_..oder bin ich am Ende verrückt ohne es zu merken ?_

_Das könnte doch die Erklärung für alles sein !_

_Doch halt, für Wahnsinn bin ich doch viel zu klar, oder nicht ?_

_...Wie ich es gehasst habe ! _

_Auszuharren ohne wenigstens das kleinste Wörtchen an Kunde was draußen in der Welt geschah, wie es unserer Seite erging, wie es dem Meister erging.._

_Das Gefühl jetzt, es ist ähnlich...wenn auch nicht vollkommen gleich.._

_..doch _ähnlich_... _

_Wie nagte die Unsicherheit täglich an der Festung meines Glaubens;_

_an meiner Treue, die ich in einem Schwur geleistet habe und in gezeichneter Form stehts am Arm mitführe..._

_...wenn ich ehrlich bin...gab es Tage - oder Nächte, was spielte die Zeit dort für eine Rolle ? - da schwand all der Glauben, all die Treue, all die tiefvergrabene Hoffnung in meinem Innern.._

_...ich glaubte mich vollends aufgegeben..._

_...und da hatte ich dieses Gefühl..._

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr betrunkenes Antlitz.

_Komisch...genau zum richtigen Zeitpunkt kam dann der Meister und befreite uns.._

_..so als hätte er die ganze Zeit über unsere Gedanken überwacht und im richtigen Moment, da der letzte Funke kurz vorm Erlischen war, eingegriffen und unsere schwarzen Seelen neu entflammt..._

_...Ich glaube damals war ich enttäuscht...war es Enttäuschung ?_

_Ich fühlte mich verlassen nach all den Jahren.. _

_Was ist es heute ?_

_Auch Enttäuschung ?_

_Aber der Meister hat doch gar nichts getan...oder doch ?_

_NEIN ! Er nicht ! Kann nicht, _soll _nicht... _

_Bei Satan, wieso tut er mir das an ??_

Ein stummer Schrei entfloh ihren Lippen und sie ließ sich in stillem Schmerz auf ihr Bett fallen.

"Meister..wieso tut ihr mir das an..?"

Flüsterte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme in ihr Kissen, das sie fest umklammerte.

_Von ihm hätte ich das wirklich nicht erwartet..._

Er_..von all den Männern auf der Dunklen Seite.._

_...er war der Letzte, dem ich das zugetraut hätte.._

_Grausamkeit, Stolz, Härte, Macht, ehrfurchtsgebietenes Auftreten...ja, all das...aber Verrat ?_

_Ich habe ihm wirklich vertraut, auch wenn es das Erste ist, was man lernt sobald man bei uns zuhause sprechen kann : Vertraue Niemandem außer dir selbst. _

_Wie konnte ich so töricht sein ? Verdammt nochmal !_

_Er ist mein Herr und Meister, doch erklärt das wirklich, dass ich ihm blind vertraue, auch wenn es nicht um mein Leben geht ?_

_Verflucht, ich weiß es nicht..._

* * *

Review :) !!


	14. Wirklich unmöglich ?

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

_Kapitel 14 : Wirklich unmöglich ?

* * *

_

Dunkelheit senkte sich erneut über Riddle Manor.

Trotzdem brannte keine einzige Kerze in Voldemort´s Zimmer, oder sonst irgendetwas, das Licht spenden könnte.

Im Moment war ihm mehr nach Dunkelheit;

denn genauso ungewiss wie seine Umgebung, waren seine Gedanken.

Einzig und allein beschien ihn das Mondlicht, das vom Vollmond draußen am Himmel kam.

_Eine gute Nacht zum Töten..._

_..Da könnte ich doch gleich mit diesen beiden Taugenichtsen anfangen.._

_..Wieso leben sie eigentlich noch ?_

_Vielleicht weil man Dummheit nicht töten kann.._

Beinahe hätte er laut gelacht.

_Auf deren Ideen muss man erstmal kommen !_

_Ich sehe schon, meine Untergebenen haben eindeutig zu wenig zu tun, besonders _die Beiden_..._

_Also wirklich, als ob ich mich jeweils auf dieses Niveau herablassen würde..wie irgendein dahergelaufener Magier oder noch schlimmer : Ein Muggel !_

_Solche Gedanken kann auch nur jemand haben, der betroffen ist..._

_Glücklicherweise scheint die Anfälligkeit ´´dafür´´ mit der Intelligenz zu sinken.._

_...die Anfälligkeit für diese unnötige, dreckige, einfach abscheuliche Emotion namens _Begehren_.. _

_Genau so schlimm wie Liebe ..unnötig und es vernebelt sämtliches logische und klares Denken..kein Wunder, dass soviel Chaos auf der Welt herrscht !_

_Es wird Zeit diese Erde endlich von diesen niederen Muggeln und diesen scheußlichen Gefühlen zu befreien !_

Er dachte sich eine Weile in Rage, erkannte jedoch, dass es besser wäre - um der Leben anderer Willen - einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen :

Ein sadistisches Grinsen kräuselte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er an die Bestrafung seiner letzten Besucher dachte.

_Wie lange sie das wohl aushalten ? So ganz ohne Mund ?_

_Hoffentlich lange, damit ich noch ein paar Tage etwas zu lachen habe..._

_Gelacht haben diese zwei nichtswürdigen Kreaturen ja ersteinmal genug..und auch noch auf meine Kosten !_

_...das sie noch leben unverständlich..._

_...ich fange doch wohl hoffentlich nicht an senil und weich zu werden ? _

_...Besser gar nicht daran denken..._

_...apropos _Gedanken_...wie konnten diese Zwei bloß auf _solche Ideen _kommen ?!_

_Es ist ja nicht so, als ob irgendein Anlass bestünde auf _so etwas _zu kommen !_

_Nicht, dass ich Bella nicht schätze - zugebenermaßen, nach der Sache im Ministerium war ich mir nicht ganz sicher - doch gleich die Dreistigkeit zu besitzen und lautstark zu vermuten, dass ich es mit ihr zu irgendwelchen Intimitäten kommen lassen würde ?!_

_Also nein..._

Fast zwang er sich zu einem Lachen über diesen absurden Gedanken.

_"Was issssssst daran sssso lussssssstig ?" _Zischte es plötzlich von der Seite.

Voldemort wandte seinen Blick und sah Nagini wie sie eilig die Lehne seines Sessels emporglitt.

_"Nur weil ich dir erlaubt habe meine Gedanken jederzeit zu lesen, heißt das nicht, dass du es auch wirklich tun sollst..."_

_"Beantworte die Frage, bitte ssssseehr"_

_"Was daran lustig ist ? Naja, über Dinge die nie passieren werden amüsiert man sich für gewöhnlich..Dinge, wie diese ´´Vorahnung´´ von Malphas und Maleus, intelligente Muggel-"_

_"Oder kleine Babies, die den Todesfluch überleben ?"_

Darauf erwiderte Voldemort nichts mehr.

* * *

Reviews bitte :) !!


	15. Notizen

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

_Kapitel 15 : Notizen

* * *

_

Dutzende von schwarzgekleideten Zauberern tummelten sich im Speisesaal,

Stimmen hingen in der Luft, Messer klirrten auf Teller, Löffel in Schüsseln.

Trotz der doch etwas angespannten aktuellen Situation herrschte eine normale, fast schon leicht ausgelassene Stimmung im Raum - woher sie kam wusste keiner so genau, doch beschwerte man sich auch nicht über sie, wenn sie schon einmal da war.

Jedoch bekam Bellatrix von all diesen Geräuschen um sie herum nur wenig mit, viel zu vertieft war sie dafür in ein kleines schwarzes Notizbüchlein, indem sie - scheinbar etwas suchend - las, und ab und zu etwas mit einem Bleisstift hinzufügte.

Alecto neben ihr machte sich wieder einen Spaß daraus, den armen ´´Laghly´´ durch die Gegend zu scheuchen, ihr aber war das -wie das Meiste um sie herum - im Moment herzlich egal, ihre Gedanken kreisten einzig und allein um das, was auf diesen Seiten, in ihrer eigenen Handschrift geschrieben, stand.

_So, das müsste alles sein...an mehr kann ich mich aus meinen Träumen beim besten Willen nicht erinnern..fast so als sollte ich nicht.._

Die darauffolgende Erkenntnis ließ ihre Laune noch tiefer sinken.

_Natürlich wie konnte ich es vergessen..Obliviate..._

_..der Zauber erfüllt seine Bestimmung einfach viel zu gut.._

Sie schüttelte noch einmal traurig den Kopf und wandte sich dann wieder ihrem Geschriebenen zu.

_Jetzt fragt sich nur, wieviel von dem Geträumten wirklich Erinnerung und was dazugedichtet ist.._

Sie spürte einen kurzen Stich in ihrem Bauch, wie zur Erinnerung.

_Die Schmerzen müssen real gewesen sein, so heftig wie sie waren_

_...dann hat er mich also für meine Fehler bestraft..._

Dachte sie grimmig, doch mit einem gewissen Hauch Erleichterung.

Die Schmerzen würden ihre Schuldigkeit gegenüber ihrem Meister größtenteils getilgt haben, was dann noch folgen würde, wären Konsequenzen aus zukünftigen Handlungen, die sie ganz sich selbst zuzuschreiben hatte.

Jedenfalls war das ihre Meinung.

_...und er hat mich weiterhin in dem Glauben gelassen ich müsste mich vollends schlecht fühlen !..._

Trotzallem empfand sie Reue, dass sie ihre Mission nicht erfüllen hatte können...

...Reue die über normale hinausging ?

_Da hat er auch wieder garantiert seine Finger...wieso lässt der Meister mich so leiden ?!_

Die Erinnerung an ihren letzten Traum überkam sie für wenige Sekunden in voller

Stärke und ein Zittern durchfuhr sie.

_Wenn er auch nur annäherend das getan hat, was ich geträumt habe..Bei Slytherin,..ich kann gar nicht daran denken ! _

_...dass ich überhaupt überlebt habe... _

Wieder ein Stich, diesmal etwas höher, in der Gegend ihres Herzens.

_Aber..aber was habe ich denn dann am Ende des Traums geträumt ?_

_Das kann doch nicht passiert sein, auch nicht in abgewandelter Form ?!_

Die Erkenntnis musste sich durch tiefe Schichten aus jahrelang gesammelten Eindrücken und Wissen und festgefahrenen Meinungen graben, bis sie schließlich in ihrem Bewusstsein ankam

_...Voldemort würde doch nie jemanden, geschweige denn _mich_ derart behandeln...derart _berühr_-_

"Bella ?" Alecto schaute sie fragend von der Seite an.

Bellatrix kehrte mit einem kurzen Blinzeln in die Realität zurück.

"Was ?"

"Siehst du denn nicht, unser werter Laughly war so freundlich uns Saft zu pressen..."

Bella wandte ihren Kopf noch etwas und erblickte tatsächlich den jungen Todesser.

"Möchten sie etwas Saft, Miss Black ?" Fragte er sie mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, das sein Widerstreben über die Situation ausdrückte.

"Äh, nein danke.." Entließ sie ihn mit einer Handbewegung, nur um sich wieder in ihren Notizen zu vertiefen.

Er trollte sich auch schnell, froh hier wegzukommen.

"Och, Spielverderber..." Schmollte Alecto.

Da Bellatrix nicht auf sie einging wurde sie misstrauisch und suchte nach einer augenscheinlichen Lösung...bis ihre Augen auf Bella´s Notizbuch zum Stillstand kamen.

"Was haben wir denn da ?" Fragte sie hähmisch, während sie es mit einer Hand Bella entriß.

"Doch nicht etwa dein Tagebuch ? Schreibst es hier in aller Öffentlichkeit..also wirklich Bella, ich hätte dir mehr zugetraut...vorallem mehr Menschenkenntnis..besonders was mich angeht !"

Meinte sie vor sich hingrinsend und blätterte ausgelassen darin.

"Gib es wieder her !" Protestierte Bella, bemüht ihre Stimme nicht zu laut werden zu lassen und so Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

"Nana, nennst du das Respekt vor älteren Respektspersonen ? ...Wollen doch mal sehen was du da schönes geschrieben hast...Lass mich raten : schmachtende Gedichte über unseren Meister ?? Hach, ich seh die Seite schon vor mir..

´´Oh Meister, mein allein, lass mich doch endlich dein sein..

..Fühlst du denn nicht die heiße Glut, die in meinem Innern ruht und nach dir ruft?

Ach Meister, wie herrlich kahl ist doch euer Schädel,

von edlem Weiß eure Haut..´´

Alecto konnte vor lauter Gackern nicht mehr weiterreden, außerdem tat Bella ihr Bestest der Alten den Mund zuzuhalten, während sie selbst inständig hoffte, der Rest der Todesser möge in diesem Moment taub geworden sein.

"Das - haha - ist doch nur ein kleines Scherzerl unter Freu- heuheuhe -nden..reg dich doch nicht so auf Bella..außer natürlich ich habe grade zufällig aus deinem tollen Tagebuch zitiert ?" Und betrachtete ihre jüngere Freundin, die ob diesen Gedichtes wieder rot angelaufen war.

"Du hast ja wohl nicht mehr alle Irrwichte im Schrank ! Und jetzt gib mir mein Buch wieder !"

"Und wenn nicht ?" Neckte Alecto, und hielt es hoch, sodass Bella nicht drankam.

Da packte eine haarige Hand das Buch.

"Dann hab ich es." Scherzte Fenrir, der soeben aufgetaucht war und nun ebenso wie Alecto vorher neugierig darin blätterte - sehr zu Bellas Verdruss.

"Was ist das überhaupt ?" Fragte er.

"Etwas Obergeheimes was wir auf keinen Fall lesen dürfen..nicht wahr Bella ?"

Grinste Alecto.

"Oh, dann muss ich ja auf jedenfall mal einen Blick reinwerfen ! Willst du auch ?"

Und er machte es sich auf dem freien Platz neben Alecto bequem.

Sofort steckten die Beiden die Köpfe zusammen, so wie zwei Kinder die ein unanständiges Magazin lasen.

Kurz darauf ließ Fenrir das Buch jedoch erschreckt fallen, da es spontan in Flammen ausgebrochen war. Kaum lag es unberührt auf dem Tisch und die Flammen gingen aus. Genervt nahm Bella das überraschenderweise unversehrte Ding an sich.

"Ihr Zwei seid echt unmöglich.."

"Zu gut um wahr zu sein meinst du wohl !" Knurrt-lachte Fenrir und warf ausgelassen einen Arm um Alecto.

Darauf konnte Bella nur mit den Augen rollen und sich wieder vertiefen...oder es jedenfalls versuchen.

"Ich frage mich wirklich was da drinsteht.." Meinte Fenrir verschwörerisch.

"Aber das ist doch klar, mein Wölfchen..etwas über Voldemort."

"Den Meister ? Aber wieso-"

"Wie oft noch, es ist nicht so wie du denkst !" Platzte Bella in ihre nicht mehr zu überhörende Unterhaltung.

"Ach nein ? Na dann kannst du es uns ja mal zeigen.."

Gerade wollte Bellatrix etwas entsprechendes erwidern, als ihr Blick an der Tür des Speisesaals hängen blieb.

Sofort folgten ihre beiden Mitstreiter ihrem Blick.

"Wenn man vom Teufel spricht : Voldemort." Kommentierte Fenrir und begann breit zu grinsen, ebenso Alecto.

Bella achtete jedoch nicht auf sie, sie bedachte ihn mit einem fast schon verachtenden Blick.

Als Alecto das bemerkte hob sie verwirrt eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts, sondern tauschte nur vielsagende Blicke mit Fenrir aus.

Wut, die sie versuchte zu unterdrücken, stieg ihn Bella auf. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden, zu ihm hingelaufen und hätte ihn angeschrien.

Plötzlich bemerkte sie wie sein Blick auf ihr ruhte und sie senkte sofort erschrocken den Kopf.

_Verdammt ! Er hat es gesehen.. _

_Ok, ich muss hier weg, länger halte ich es hier eh nicht aus.._

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihren Freunden stand sie auf und verließ eillig den Speisesaal.

Im Flur angekommen überschlugen sich dann schließlich ihre Gedanken.

Sich gerade noch auf den Beinen haltend bog sie gerade um die Ecke als-

"Bellatrix ! Warte !"

Bella erstarrte. Sie wusste nur zugut wem diese Stimme gehörte. Obwohl alles in ihr Flucht schrie, drehte sie sich um.

Sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht : Es war tatsächlich Voldemort persönlich, der sich ihr langsam, aber bestimmt näherte.

"Wieso hast du mich eben so angesehen ?" Fragte er sie ruhig, doch das konnte alles bei ihm heißen.

"Ist es mir nicht erlaubt meinen Meister anzusehen ?"

Antwortete sie - teils gewollt - patzig. In diesem Moment war ihr alles egal.

Etwas Komisches spielte sich daraufhin im Gesicht ihres Meisters ab :

Zuerst schien es, als würde er ihr eine gebührende Antwort geben, dann überlegte er es sich noch anders, seine Züge glätteten sich und für einen Augenblick schien er beinahe erschrocken, was sie sich natürlich nur eingebildet haben konnte.

"Doch, doch das ist es..." Sagte er, fast schon unterwürfig.

Bevor sie die Chance hatte ihn noch weiter ungläubig anzustarren, ließ er sie einfach dort stehen und eilte in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers, von einer plötzlichen und erschreckenden Erkenntnis gezeichnet.

* * *

Reviewt ;) !!


	16. Wissen um keine Gefühle

Disclaimer: Hp gehört mir nicht

_Kapitel 16 : Wissen um (keine) Gefühle

* * *

_

So schnell wie es ihm ohne Apparieren möglich war, war Voldemort in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt. Das, was es nun zu bedenken gab, konnte er nicht, während soviele seiner Leute um ihn waren.

Im Raum angekommen stützte er sich ersteinmal auf seinen Holztisch.

_Das kann doch nicht sein..wie kann sie es wissen ?!_

Sein Herz schlug schneller und er fuhr sich über sein schlangengleiches Gesicht.

Nun wusste er es und es schlug ein wie eine Bombe.

Er wusste es in der Sekunde, da sich ihre Augen im Flur trafen.

All die Bilder, die entfachten verwirrten Emotionen die er in ihr gesehen und gefühlt hatte, die förmlich auf ihn eingestürmt waren so als _sollte_ er sie sehen, sie alle ließen keinen Zweifel zu :

Sie wusste Bescheid.

Bescheid darüber, was während ihren Sitzungen mit ihr passiert war.

_"Bei Slytherin wie konnte das passieren ?!"_

Er war dermaßen aufgebracht, dass er die Worte nicht in seinem Kopf, geschweige denn in menschlicher Sprache halten konnte.

Wie auf ein Stichwort tauchte Nagini auf, sie besann sie doch vorerst eines Besseren etwas zu sagen oder ihn in seinem Monolog zu stören.

_"Dieses gottverfluchte Zeug hat doch zu wirken, wieso nicht in diesem Fall ?!_

_...Es muss gewirkt haben, es muss !_

_Das ist es ! Irgendjemand muss gelauscht haben...doch wer ?_

_..Ich kann sie schlecht _alle_ töten..._

_...aber selbst wenn sie es erzählt bekommen hätte, wären da nicht diese Bilder in ihrem Kopf..sie muss es von sich aus wissen...nur wie ?!"_

Sein Zischen wurde immer lauter, immer wütender.

_"Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur sovieles entfachen ohne Magie zu benutzen ??"_

Nagini gab von ihrer Ecke aus komisch abgehackte Zischlaute von sich.

Wutentbrannt wandte er sich zu ihr.

_"Lachst du etwa ??"_

_"Verzzzzeihung, aber lacht man nicht über Dinge die nie passssssieren werden ?"_

Voldemort musste sehr an sich halten, um nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun.

_"Du, du hast recht..."_

Presste er aus seinem lippenlosen Mund hervor, in der Bemühung wieder ruhig zu werden.

Langsam bewegte er sich um seinen Tisch herum und stellte sich ans Fenster.

Die kühle Morgenluft eines vielversprechenden Tages wehte ihm entgegen und kühlte sein Gemüt etwas.

Nach einer Weile spürte er die noch kalten Schuppen der Schlange an seinen nackten Füßen und wie sich das Schuppentier langsam daranmachte an ihm emporzuklettern.

Auf seinen Schultern angekommen, züngelte sie ihm sogleich ins Ohr.

_"Wäre esssss wirklich sssssso ssssschlimm ?"_

_"Was meinst du ?" _Er bedachte sie mit einem seiner roten Augen.

_"Dassss ssssie essss weisssssss." Erklärte Nagini._

Er hob eine nicht-existente Augenbraue.

_"Natürlich wäre es das, oder wieso habe ich sonst Veritaserum benutzt ?"_

_"Woher ssssssoll ich dasssssss wisssssssen ? Ich bin ssssschliesssssslich nur eine Ssssschlange.." Antwortete sie und sie hätte verschmitzt gelächelt, wäre sie dazu in der Lage gewesen._

_"_Vermutlich_ wäre es das..."_ Berichtigte er sich leicht.

_"...oder was meinst du, als neutrale Beobachterin, der ´´nur´´ meine Gedanken zur Verfügung stehen ?"_

_"Man ssssollte esss darauf ankommen lasssssen." _

_"Wie meinst du das ?" _Fragte er verwirrt.

_"Ich vermute essss könnte durchausssss interessssant werden..vorallem da sssolch ein Gessssspräch um einigesssss offener ssssein würde alssss allesss bissssher.."_

Voldemort schwieg sich über Naginis kryptische Antwort aus.

Momente in reinem Schweigen vergingen, bis er das Thema wieder aufnahm.

_"Ich sollte es ihr also sagen ?" _

_"Wiesssso müsssst ihr Mensssschen euch immer Dinge ssssagen, die ihr bereitsss wisssst ?"_

_"Da du dich heute so gerne in Rätsel zu hüllen scheints, deute ich es einfach für mich mal als ein ´´Ja´´...so ungern ich das auch hinnehme.."_

Voldemort blickte erneut zum Fenster heraus; die Sonne am Himmel stieg immer höher um ihren Platz einzunehmen und das Dörfchen weiter unten schien zum Leben zu erwachen. Fast schon angeekelt von dem Gedanken an Muggel wandte er sich ab und setzte sich in den Schatten,auf seinen Sessel, die Schlange immernoch über seine Schultern drapiert.

_"Wenn du dich so allwissend gibsts, Nagini...dann sage mir..._

_was ist das, was ich da fühle ?"_

_"Ssssolltessssst du dasssss nicht sssselbsssst für dich wisssssssen, Marvolo ?"_

Voldemort gab ein gefährlich tiefes Zischen - so wie eine Schlang, die kurz davor war zuzuschlagen - von sich und wandte seinen Blick etwas ab; er hasste dieses schleichende Gefühl von Zurechtweisung.

_"Alsssso gut..."_ Begann die Schlange schließlich, scheinbar etwas einsichtiger.

_"Dann bessschreibe mir mal dassss Gefühl.."_

Er rutschte etwas in seinem Sessel umher, bedacht darauf es möglichst genau gedanklich zu visualisieren, um es schließlich ausdrücken zu können; andererseits war ihm diese neu geschaffene Situation unangenehm, vielleicht gerade weil sie neu und unbekannt war.

_"Nun ja...da ist einerseits Wut...Wut über sovieles..."_

_"Gut, und weiter ?"_

_"Auch...ist es Hass ? Abneigung gegen...irgendetwas..ich kann nicht sagen was.."_

_"Willsssss oder kannsssst nicht ?"_

_"Würde ich dir etwas verheimlichen ? Was sollte das bringen, wenn du es sowieso rausfindest.."_

_"Dassss sssstimmt..." Zischte sie zufrieden._

_"Mach ruhig weiter, du bisssst noch nicht fertig.." Ermahnte sie ihn._

_"Leichte Verwirrung ?"_

_"Und..?"_

Er schluckte einmal, schloß dann die Augen.

_"Unsicherheit..."_

Vor seinem geistigen Auge wiederholte sich das Gespräch, das er einst mit Bellatrix über dasselbe Thema geführt hatte...daraufhin - oder vielmehr beim Gedanken daran, beim Gedanken an _sie_ - schien dieses seltsame Gefühl in ihm stärker zu werden.

* * *

Reviewt :) !!


	17. Was nur ?

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

_Kapitel 17 : Was nur ?

* * *

_

Bellatrix stand immernoch wie vom Donner gerührt im Flur.

Das, was so eben geschehen war, versuchte immernoch sich einen Weg in ihr Bewusstsein zu bahnen.

"Was war denn jetzt das ?" Fragte sie verwirrt in die Stille hinein, als sie wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Sinne erlangt hatte.

Ihre Worten hallten in ihren Ohren wieder und das nachfolgende Rauschen der Stille und öden Leere der Wände war auch nicht besser.

Vor ihren Augen spielte sich noch einmal das Geschehen ab, fast so, als wäre sie in ein Denkarium gefallen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Entsetzen als sie erkannte, was sich wirklich zwischen ihr und Voldemort abespielt hatte.

_Oh Gott...hat er meine Gedanken gesehen ?_

_Seinem Blick nach zu urteilen..oh, nein, ganz bestimmt !_

Ein Teil von ihr versuchte sie zu beruhigen und das ganze als Spinnerei abzutun.

_Andererseits..war der Augenblick so kurz..ich muss mich täuschen.._

_...der Meister, Voldemort, würde doch nie so etwas wie Furcht empfinden !_

_Vor was denn ?_

_Vor mir etwa ?! Als ob ich eine Bedrohung wäre !_

_Er kann mein Leben jederzeit schneller beenden als mir lieb ist, jedes unserer Leben...wen soll er fürchten ?_

_...Nur...was hat er vor ?_

_Er hat sich zugegebenermaßen ziemlich..seltsam verhalten..._

_...er hat es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr mit mir in einem Raum ausgehalten,_

_mit mir, die seine Pläne vereitetelt hat.._

_...ja aber auch entsprechend bestraft wurde..._

"Und dann könnten wir.." Hörte sie Fenrirs immer näherkommende Stimme - die wie aus einer anderen Welt zu kommen schien - verschwörerisch sagen.

"Ach, Bella ! Du lebst ja noch !" Rief Alecto überrascht aus, als die Alte sie schließlich sah.

"Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht .." Und sie ließ ihr Markenzeichen Grinsen sehen.

"Nein, mit mir ist- ist alles in Ordnung." Sie versuchte ihr bestes, das man ihr ihre verwirrten Gedanken nicht anhörte.

"Was wollte der Meister denn von dir ?" Nun hatte Alectos Stimme wirkliche Besorgnis angenommen.

"Ach, gar nichts..wir sprachen...über eine Mission.."

"Ne Mission, ja ?" Ließ Fenrir seine spitzen Zähne in einem Grinsen aufblitzen.

"Wohl nicht in seinen Gemächern, oder ?"

Bella starrte ihn entsetzt an und spürte - zu ihrem eigenen Unwillen - wie ihr schon wieder die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.

Alecto derweil schimpfte Fenrir aus und packte ihn im Genick, wie es eine Mutterwölfin tun würde.

"Du kannst ihr doch in so einer Phase nicht so etwas sagen, Wölfchen !"

Fenrir lächelte entschuldigend.

"Verzeiht, insbesondere du, Bella. Ich habe nur weitergegeben, was man so hört und fand es gerade zum Thema passend..."

"Warte, was meinst du mit ´´was man so hört´´ ?" Sah Bella ihn an.

Alecto und Fenrir sahen einander an und schauten drein, wie zwei Kinder die man erwischt hatte. Scheinbar war es eine Sache, die eigentlich zwischen ihnen bleiben sollte.

"Naja.."Druckste Alecto herum.

"Das ist so.." Meinte Fenrir und schaute dabei ausweichend in die Luft.

"Geht´s dabei zufällig um Malphas ?"

"Woher ?-" Fragte Alecto, doch Bella unterbrach.

"Ich hab es gehört, von ihm, direkt."

Nocheinmal tauschten Fenrir und Alecto Blicke aus.

"Sag mal.."Begann Fenrir wie um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Wo ist Voldemort denn nun eigentlich hin verschwunden ?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung..vermutlich in seine Gemächer.."

"Und du lässt ihn warten ?" Feixte der Wolf, wofür ihn Alecto spielerisch in die Wange kniff.

"Vergib ihm, Bella, ich kam noch nicht dazu in zu gedanklicher Stubenreinheit zu erziehen..ich werde ihn wohl an die Leine legen müssen.." Erklärte sie ihrer Freundin halb entschuldigend, halb amüsiert.

"Was auch immer...entschuldigt mich, ich ziehe mich auf mein Zimmer zurück."

Sie drehte sich um und lief eilig den Gang entlang; was sie nun brauchte, war Zeit um Nachzudenken.

Alecto sah ihr nach, entschloss sich dann ihr zu folgen.

"Lass mich nur machen, mein Wolf."

"Du kriegst das schon hin."Versichterte er ihr und drückte einmal liebevoll ihre Hand.

"Tu ich das nicht immer ?" Zwinkerte sie und eilte Bellatrix nach.

Gerade wollte Bellatrix die Tür hinter sich schließen, da drückte eine Hand gegen das Holz. Überrascht und in Kampfbereitschaft wandte sie sich um, und erblickte..Alecto.

"Ach, du bist es.."

Alecto war von der Gleichgültigkeit in Bellas Stimme überrascht, hatte sie doch einen Wutausbruch oder zumindest Überraschung erwartet.

Bellatrix bedeutete der alten Hexe Platz zu nehmen wo immer sie beliebte; schließlich saß sie auf ihrem Bett und Alecto auf einem kleinen Stuhl in einer Ecke des Zimmers.

"Dann, erzähl doch mal was los ist." Begann Alecto, ihre nun mütterlich klingende Stimme ein starker Kontrast zu sonst.

Bella blickte erst auf ihre Bettdecke, dann auf das Buch das sie in Händen hielt, so als ging sie seinen gesamten Inhalt noch einmal im Geiste durch.

"Du erinnertst dich doch noch sicher an unser letztes Gespräch ?"

Die Alte wusste sofort was gemeint war und nickte daher ernst.

"Seitdem ich mehr darüber nachdenke..kommen..soviele _Erinnerungen_ hoch..

ich- ich habe Träume-" Während sie das erzählte wurde ihr ursprünglich langsames Erzähltempo schon bald von einem aufgeregtem, hysterischem abgelöst.

"Sie, sie kommen einfach ! Nicht wie Alpträume, man kann aus ihnen nicht entfliehen, dazu sind sie so verdammt real !"

Alecto war inzwischen aufgestanden, hatte sich neben sie aufs Bett gesetzt und fuhr ihr besänftigend über den Rücken.

"Was kam denn darin vor, willst du darüber sprechen ?"

Bellatrix nickte nur, sodass ihr nicht aus versehen ein Schluchzen entwich, dass das Gerede über ihre Träume erweckt hatte.

"Im ersten wurde ich ausgelacht ..ich war das Gespött aller...sogar der Meister hat gelacht..das war furchtbar...im zweiten...Oh Slytherin, all das Blut !!"

Die Augen in Erinnerung weit aufgerissen musste sie von ihrer Freundin festgehalten werden, um nicht aufzuspringen und im Wahnsinn zu vergehen.

"Ssh...ganz ruhig.." Und sie wiegte die Jüngere gleich einem verängstigten Kind in einer sanften Umarmung.

"Genau wie in meinem Traum.." Murmelte Bellatrix, die Augen inzwischen geschlossen.

"Was hast du gesagt ? Ich hab es nicht ganz verstanden."

"Wie in meinem Traum." Wiederholte Bellatrix, nun plötzlich die Augen hellklar und von einer seltsamen Zuversicht durchströmt.

"Diesen Teil hatte ich fast vergessen.." Meinte sie fast sehnsüchtig.

"Welchen Teil denn ?"

Bella hasste es, sie wurde wieder einmal rot - wenn auch nicht so sehr wie vorher.

"Nun ja...ganz am Ende..nach all den Schmerzen..da war mir fast so, als wäre plötzlich Voldemort hinzugekommen und hätte mich getröstet.."

"´´Trösten´´ ? Was meinst du mit ´´trösten´´ ? Der Meister tröstet doch keine Leute, das macht er nicht !"

"Diesmal scheinbar schon.." Und sie grinste ein Grinsen das eine Mischung aus Verschwörung und Verträumtheit war.

Die Alte konnte darauf nur grinsend erwidern :

"Siehst du dir eigentlich selber mal zu wenn du redest ?"

"Wie ? Was ?" Fragte sie verwirrt, wie aus einem Tagtraum gerissen.

"Naja, jedenfalls war er da..und daraufhin war der Schmerz irgendwie erträglicher..und dann..ja.."

"Und dann ´´was´´ ??" Bohrte die Andere feixend nach.

"Dann...dann hat er mich in die Arme genommen.."

In diesem Moment hätte Bella tausendmal lieber vor dem Zaubereiministerium ausgesagt und wäre nach Askaban gekommen, als Alecto diese einfache Geste zu gestehen.

Ihre Freundin konnte es tatsächlich kaum fassen.

"Wie ? Jetzt ernsthaft ? _So richtig _?!...Ich meine, mit _beiden Armen _?!"

"Ja, er hat _beide_ Arme um meinen Körper gelegt und mich an sich gedrückt.." Rollte Bella genervt die Augen.

"Lass das nur nicht Malphas oder Maleus hören, sonst haben die noch mehr Zündstoff..." Gluckste sie.

"Malphas und Maleus ? _Ach die Beiden _stecken dahinter..gut zu wissen..."

Alecto stoppte kurz in ihrem Kichern.

"Du hast es nicht von mir, verstanden ? Es weiß zwar jeder wer es verbreitet, aber du hast es nicht von mir, ok ?"

"´´Was´´ verbreitet ?"

"Na, die Gerüchte natürlich, Bella Liebes..was denn sonst...Muggelunterwäsche ?"

Spontan konnte Bella nicht an sich halten und sie lachten beide drauf los.

"Sag mal...was hatte er eigentlich drunter ?" Fragte Alecto aufgedreht und wischte sich eine Lachträne weg.

"Wer was wo drunter ?"

Alecto rollte verschwörerisch mit den Augen.

"Na _Er_.."

Sofort verpasste Bella ihrer Freundin einen spielerischen Klaps.

"Du bist echt unmöglich !"

"Ich weiß ! Bin ja nicht umsonst Todesser !"

* * *

Reviewt ;) !!


	18. Festliches Gemüsegemetzel

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht...sonst würde Voldy und Bella noch leben u.u

_Kapitel 18 : Festliches Gemüsegemetzel_

* * *

Federn schwangen sich im wilden Tanz im Zimmer als die beiden gestandenen Hexen doch tatsächlich eine Kissenschlacht machten.

Bis- jemand anklopfte und dann vorsichtig durch die Tür spähte.

Sofort hatte er ein Kissen im Gesicht.

"Das ist aber nicht die feine englische Art !" Maulte Fenrir und warf das Kissen zurück auf sie.

"Seit wann sind wir fein ? Wir sind höchstens rein !" Gackerte Alecto.

"Na dann passts ja, dass ich _rein zufällig _daran gedachte habe, den beiden Damen ihr Essen vorbeizubringen, da sie ja im Speisesaal zu beschäftigt zum Essen waren.

"Ist er nicht ein Schatz ?" Jauchste Alecto und warf sich ihm sogleich übermütig um den Hals, entriss ihm dabei eine der Essenstüten.

Fenrir quetschte sich noch zu den beiden Hexen aufs Bett - natürlich neben Alecto - und sah ihnen mehr oder minder beim Essen zu.

"Wenn du ganz brav Männchen machst, kriegst du was ab...aber nur vielleicht.."

Scherzte Alecto.

Als Fenrir daraufhin unerwartend auf die Knie ging, die Hände wie Pfoten vor die Brust legte und aufs komischte zu hecheln begann war es aus mit der gepflegten Herumalberei :

Ab sofort flogen Rührei und Speck durch die Luft, die Fenrir "als braver Hund" am besten auf allen vieren in der Luft schnappen sollte.

Nach mehreren ausgelassenen "Hunde spielen" - Stöckchen holen, Rolle machen usw - lagen alle vom Lachen erschöpft zusammenquetsch auf Bellas Bett und versuchten sich dur tiefes Atmen von den Lachstrapazen zu erholen.

"So, und was machen wir jetzt ?" Hörte man Alectos, noch kicherreiche, Stimme voller Tatendrang fragen.

Fenrir setzte sich halb auf, stützte sich nur auf einen seiner Arme, sodass die beiden Hexen sein Gesicht beim folgenden sahen :

"Da habe ich schon eine Idee..." Meinte er, auf das wölfischte grinsend.

Als das Trio sich daraufhin so leise wie möglich aus Bellas Zimmer und aus dem Riddle Anwesen schlich, mussten sie schon sehr an sich halten, nicht zu lachen, da sie sonst eventuell den Abhang - den sie gerade herunterstiegend - hinabgerollt wären.

Endlich am Fuß des Abhangs angekommen, blickten sie nocheinmal hoch auf das Anwesen, das über ihnen bedrohlich thronte.

"So, genug in die Luft gesehen, es geht weiter !" Trieb sie Fenrir schon vorfreudig an.

Immer wieder musste der Wolf die beiden Hexen ermahnen ruhig zu sein, je mehr sie sich dem Muggeldorf vor ihnen näherten.

Schon bald fanden sie eine Landstraße, auf der sie aber nicht gingen, sondern liefen stattdessen nebenher im Wald, sodass man sie nicht sah.

Ein paar Gehminuten und sie passierten ein großes Schild auf dem "Willkommen in Little Hangleton !" stand.

"Die werden sich noch wünschen dieses Schild nie aufgestellt zu haben.."

Grinsten die drei einvernehmlich.

Sie bewegten sich weiterhin am Rande des Dorfes, wenn auch nun mit einem zusätzlichen Schildzauber, der sie vor den meisten Blicken schützen würde.

Scheinbar war gerade Markttag, was den Dreien sehr gelegen kam.

Mit gezielten Schüssen brachten sie eine sorgfältig aufgestellte Pyramide aus Tonwaren zum Einsturz, die nebenbei noch ein paar danebenstehende Kinder unter sich begrub.

Die zuhilfeeilenden Muggel wurden daraufhin aufs mysteriöseste von wie aus dem Nichts auftauchenden Früchten und Matschgemüse bombadiert.

Es wurde nun immer schwerer nicht laut zu lachen.

Als dann Fenrir jedoch den Metzgerstand entdeckte war es vollendes um ihn geschehen :

Mit einer wilden Fleischgier zielte er auf die Brathähnchen die darauf zum Entsetzen aller Muggel zum Leben erwachten und auf ihren Schlegeln über den Platz torkelten, als wären sie in einem Rumfaß etrunken.

Einer verrückten Bolonaise gleich schwankten sie auf das Waldstück zu, indem

der Beschwörer sich aufhielt.

Alecto verpasste ihm einen Klaps.

"Du kannst sie doch nicht zu uns gehen lassen ! Das fällt doch auf !"

"Oh, stimmt..leider.."

Etwas traurig schoß er nocheinmal auf das tote Geflügel, das darauf - nun bar jeden Zieles - über den Markt und kreischende Muggel raste und sich teilweise sogar in die Lüfte erhob und davonflog.

Da raschelte es plötzlich vor ihnen im Busch und gleich einer Schlange wand sich eine lange Räucherwürstchenkette vor den Augen der Todesser.

"Wenigstens das könnt ihr mir ja gönnen..für genügend Ablenkung hab ich ja gesorgt.." Schmollte Fenrir halbwegs und biss genüßlich in das geräucherte Fleisch.

Noch eine Weile weideten sie sich am Anblick der völlig aufgelösten und verzweifelten Muggel, die nun ernsthaft glaubten das Ende der Welt in Form von sich rächenden Lebensmitteln sei nun gekommen.

Dann zogen die Drei weiter um das Dorf herum.

Ein paar Meter weiter hielten sie plötzlich inne, da Bella etwas gehört hatte.

"Hört ihr das auch ?"

"Ja.." Sagte Alecto breit.

"Klingt nach...Kirche...Hochzeit.." Fletschte Fenrir.

Sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Und tatsächlich :

Während sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurchlugten, sahen sie, wie die Tore der Kirche sich öffneten und ein glückliches Brautpaar herausschritt, gefolgt von einigen Jubelrufen.

"Als hätten sie nur auf uns gewartet..." Meinte Alecto schon voller Vorfreude und wirbelte sogleich mit ihrem Zauberstab.

In Marylin Monroe´scher Art wirbelten allen Gästen die Unterbekleidung um die Ohren, besonders lustig war dabei der Anblick der Braut, die man in ihrem umgedrehten Hochzeitskleid gar nicht mehr sah und die nun mehr Zuckerwatte ähnelte, die - wegen der fliegenden Haare - verschimmelt war.

Doch scheinbar waren die Muggel an ihrem besonderen Tag, besonders unbeiirt, sodass sie nach einem überspielendem Lachen die Zeremonie fortsetzen, die Braut sich umdrehte und zum Wurf des Brautstraußes ansetzte.

Eine kreischende Menge aus heiratswilligen Muggelinnen tummelte sich hinter ihr.

"Wer wird ihn fangen, wer ?" Fragte die Menge ausgelassen.

"Ich weiß es : Niemand." Lachte Fenrir und wirkte sogleich einen Zauber.

Da sich nun der Strauß beim Wurf in die Lüfte erhob, stieg er jedoch immer höher anstatt zu fallen.

Gerade drehte sich die Braut strahlend um, um zu sehen wer ihn gefangen hatte, da wurde sie von verwirrten Gesichtern gegrüßt.

Das Trio im Gebüsch hatte wirklich seinen Spaß und gerade als Alecto mit Bella gemeinsam einen weiteren Zauber loslassen wollte, fiel unverhofft den beiden Damen der Strauß zu gleicher Maßen in die Hände.

Alle - selbst Fenrir, der dies nun am wenigsten erwartet hatte - machten große Augen.

In der darauffolgenden - doch etwas peinlichen - Stille, hörten sie die Stimme des Bräutigams klar ertönen, der seinen Gästen, wie zur Ablenkung, das reichhaltige Büffett ankündigte.

Fenrir, nun froh, dass sie das Thema wechseln konnten, beäugte die aufgereihten Schüsseln und Platten gierig.

"Sollen wir ihn gehen lassen ?" Fragte Alecto ihre Freundin scheinheilig.

"Könnten wir ihn denn überhaupt davon abhalten, selbst wenn wir wollten ?"

Konterte Bella.

Dankbar jaulend wandte Fenrir sich von ihnen ab.

Man hörte Knochen knacksen und Stoff etwas reißen als er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelte.

Die Augen nun gelb und mörderisch blitzend, die Reißzähne blitzend und bedrohlich im ansonsten von tiefschwarzem Fell bedeckten Gesicht.

Mit einem Heulen sprang er aus den Gebüschen und rannte auf die Menge zu, die ihr sofort zu allen Richtungen schreiend davonlief.

Ein paar Geistreiche hatten sogar die Idee ihn mit Essen zu bewerfen, was Fenrir doch mehr als gelegen kam.

Die Braut - die zusammen mit ihrem Mann verängstigt in einem Baum saß - deutete auf den riesigen Wolf und stieß entsetzt aus :

"Ihh ! Dieser hässliche Hund frisst das ganze Büfett auf !"

Währenddessen amüsierten sich die beiden Hexen von ihrem Versteck aus riesig.

"Die klingt ja genauso wie Cissy !" Prustete Bella.

Schließlich - nachdem sie das Schild magisch in "Willkommen am Arsch der Welt !" umgeändert hatten- befanden sie sich wieder auf dem Heimweg.

Fenrir, das Gesicht noch teilweise mit Essenresten verschmiert - hielt sich besorgt den Bauch.

"Ich fürchte ich habe zuviel gegessen.."

"Das du auch nie weißt wann genug ist, Wölfchen.."

"Dafür hab ich ja dich.." Grunste er und kniff sie zärtlich in die Wange.

Alecto versteckte ihre nun geröteten Wangen hinter dem Brautstrauß, den sie immernoch in Händen hielt.

"Bloß schade,..dass wir sie nicht töten durften..." Schmollte Bella.

"Ja, stimmt.." Stimmten die beiden Anderen traurig zu.

Als Bella das Riddle Anwesen wieder vor sich erblickte, kam ihr gleich das Gesicht Voldemort´s in den Sinn.

Ärgerlich versuchte sie an etwas anderes zu denken, doch ihr kam nur die Hochzeit in den Sinn, die sie ruiniert hatten..und wie glücklich das Brautpaar gewirkt hatte...ein komisches Gefühle der Leere macht sich in ihr breit.

Im Anwesen angekommen, betraten sie gerade den Flur der Eingangshalle als ihnen - als wäre es Schicksal - Amycus entgegenkam.

Er hob eine Augenbraue, ließ dann ein Grinsen sehen, das Bella mit einem Frösteln an Alecto´s erinnerte,so ähnlich waren sie sich in dieser Hinsicht.

Er hob die Hand und streckte sie Fenrir entgegen.

Dieser schüttelte sie verwirrt.

"Meinen Glückwunsch.." Meinte Amycus schneidende Stimme.

Darauf umarmte er seine ebenfalls verwirrte Schwester.

"Dir ebenso, Schwesterherz..oder muss ich dich ab sofort Mrs. Greyback nennen ?"

Alectos Ausdruck nach zu urteilen wäre sie am liebsten derart über ihren Bruder hergefallen, wie Fenrir zuvor über das Büffett.

* * *

Reviewt :) !!


	19. Zahnfee nach Todesser Art

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht..nur Malphas und Maleus :3

_Kapitel 19 : Zahnfee nach Todesser Art

* * *

_

Zwar auch im Anwesen, doch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, in einem kleinen unscheinbaren Zimmer im zweiten Stock spielte sich eine ganz andere Szene ab :

In diesem besagten Zimmer befanden sich zwei Männer.

Einer der beiden hatte schwarze Haare und einen Pferdeschwanz, der andere braune Haare, die fast sein Gesicht verdeckten; wahrscheinlich sollte das auch so sein, denn seine Wange zierte eine Narbe.

Bis auf diese äußerden Merkmale wirkten sie normal..bis man ihre Gesichter genauer betrachtete..oder besser : was darin fehlte.

Auf Grund ihrer immernoch anhaltenden Mundlosigkeit waren die beiden Männer gezwungen gewesen, sich eine neue Art der Verständigung zu suchen, die teils aus Zeichen, teils aus Legili- und Okklumentik bestand.

Wieder einmal saßen sie zusammen in Malpha´s Zimmer und debattierten das aktuelle Geschehen - soweit es ihnen möglich war.

"Wie lange der Zauber wohl noch anhalt ?"

Dachte Malphas im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes laut und deutete dabei fragend auf seinen Mund.

Sein Kumpane zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Hoffen wir, dass das Ende bald sein wird...mein Gott hätt ich jetzt Lust so ein schönes saftiges Beefsteak zu verdrücken-"

"Bist du ruhig ?! Damit machst du´s mir nicht gerade einfacher.."

"Trotzdem..aber ich halt das nicht mehr aus !"

Damit schlug Maleus entschieden auf seinen Magen, der daraufhin ein einschüchterndes Grummeln von sich gab.

"Denkst du ich ?!"

"Alles deine Schuld !" Moserte Maleus und zeigte ihm den Finger

"Langsam, Freundchen !" Energisch hob er eine Hand.

"Ich war an der Sache nicht allein beteiligt...wer hat denn die ganze Zeit gelacht und den Meister so weiter provoziert ?!"

"Und wer hatte zuerst die Idee mit den Beiden gehabt ?!"

"Hey, nur weil ich gut aufpasse und eins und eins zusammenzählen kann...ist das meien Schuld, wenn alle anderen zu dumm sind, zu bemerken, was zwischen dem Meister und der Lestrange abgeht ??"

Malphas zeigte ihm den Vogel und machte eine ausladende Geste.

"Jedenfalls haben es die anderen richtig gemacht und die Klappe gehalten,..hätten wir es genauso gehalten, besäßen wir jetzt noch eine !"

Und Maleus schlug sich auf die Stelle, an der sich einst sein Mund befand.

Malphas schaute verdrießlich auf die andere Zimmerseite, dann dachte er weiter.

"Du hast also Angst ? Angst deine freie Meinung zu sagen ? Und das als Reinblütler und Todesser ?! Jämmerlich !"

"So, so habe ich das nicht gemeint !" Ging Maleus auf Malphas Trick ein.

"Ich bin nur so schlau zu wissen, wann genug ist." Und er schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

"Danach sah es aber in Voldemort´s Zimmer nicht aus..da biste ja vor Lachen fast gestorben.."

"Als ob du nicht gelacht hättest.."

Eine Weile tönte kein Gedanke im Kopf des Anderen, als Malphas die Stille erneut durchbrach.

"Fakt ist, wir müssen weitermachen, wir dürfen uns davon nicht unterkriegen lassen-"

"´´Davon´´ ?? ´´´Davon´´!!" Fragte Maleus entgeistert und gestikulierte wild auf seinen mundlosen Mund.

"Nun hab dich nicht so..der Zauber wird sicher bald vorbei sein...er kann es sich nicht leisten fähige und kampfbereite Todesser zu verlieren.."

"Stimmt..aber- au ! Was passiert hier ??"

Maleus krümmte sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen und presste die Hände verzweifelt auf sein Gesicht.

Neugierig kam sein Freund näher und riss dem Wildzappelndem die Hände weg;..was er sah ließ ihn entsetzt zurückweichen :

An der Stelle wo sich einst Maleus Mund befand, hatten sich Zähne herausgebildet, bevor der Mund nachgewachsen war !

Nun ragten zwei ziemlich deplaziert aussehende Vorderzähne aus seinem Gesicht.

Eifrig massierte Malphas seinem aufgelösten Kumpanen die Schultern.

"Mann, das wird schon wieder..wirst sehen..nur keine Panik."

"Sagst du so leicht..warte nur bis- oh !"

"Was ?!"

"Dein, dein Gesicht !"

Doch Malphas musste nicht mehr weiterfragen, sogleich überkam ihn ein heftiger Schmerz, als ihm dasselbe wie Maleus wiederfuhr.

Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sich beide mehr oder minder an den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kiefer gewohnt.

Schwer durch die Nase atmend lag Malphas auf dem Boden.

"Siehst du jetzt..warum es so wichtig ist, weiterzumachen ?" Fragte er und hob schwach einen Finger.

* * *

Reviewt ;) !!


	20. Ihre Wetteinsätze, bitte !

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

_Kapitel 20 : Ihre Wetteinsätze, bitte !

* * *

_

Die Tage vergingen im Riddle Anwesen ohne weitere große Vorkomnisse.

Doch als hätte man die ganze Zeit über auf ein Signal gewartet, kam fast vier Tage später die große Wende.

Unter den neugierigen Blicken der anderen Todesser, die sich im Gemeinschaftsraum befanden, marschierten Malphas und Maleus - nun wieder stolze Besitzer normaler Münder - in den Raum ein, ließen ein selbstbewusstes Grinsen sehen und begannen sogleich eine Art ´´Stand´´ aufzubauen.

Hinter die beiden Tische, die sie kurzerhand beschworen hatten, stellten sie sich.

"Kommt näher, liebe Brüder im Geiste..und natürlich auch die Schwestern !"

Fügte Maleus mit einem Zwinkern hinzu, da er meinte Alecto im Raum erblickt zu haben.

Immernoch neugierig kam das Dutzend Todesser näher an den ´´Stand´´.

"Lange, lange habt ihr nichts von uns gehört-" Begann Malphas.

"-doch nun ist es aus mit der Verschwiegenheit !" Endete Maleus.

"Ach, was habt ihr denn diesmal zu berichten ?" Rief einer aus der Menge.

"Delikates, mein Freund, delikates.." Meinte Malphas vielsagend.

"Einiges haben wir auf uns nehmen müssen, denn Wissen - besonders das Unsrige - hat seinen Preis !"

"Nur zu eurer Belustigung und dem Recht auf Wissen, dass jedem Reinblütler zusteht, haben wir Gefahren überwunden.."

"Nun rückt schon raus damit !" Wieder einer aus dem Dutzend, und der Rest stimmte mit ein.

Gerade als die Menge die beiden Plappermäuler durch Klatschen und Pfeifen zum Reden drängte, folgte Bella Alecto in den Raum.

Mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue betrachtete sie das Spektakel.

"Ihr brennt ja richtig auf Neuigkeiten !" Lachte Maleus.

"Na gut, dann wollen wir sie euch auch gönnen..brisant, neu, gefährlich !"

"Alsoo..." Fing Malphas an.

"Zwar ging es nicht komplett über die Lippen unseres Meisters, doch bekamen wir indirekt unseren Verdacht bestätigt..."

Verdacht_ ? Von was bitte reden diese beiden Spinner ?_

"Soll das heißen ich hatte Recht und der Meister kriegt _seinen Lord _wirklich nicht mehr alleine hoch ??" Fragte eine Stimme aus der Menge

Auf Malphas Nicken freute sich die Hälfte des Dutzends und wedelte mit Zetteln in der Luft, die stark an Wettscheine erinnerten, währendessen machte die andere Hälfte ein langes Gesicht.

Bella war zuerst entsetzt, dass jemand aus den Reihen der Todesser überhaupt an soetwas Frevelhaftes denken konnte, doch steigerte sich ihr Entsetzen ins schier Unermäßliche, als sie erkannte, wieviele scheinbar noch dieser Meinung waren...dieser angeblichen, skandalösen ´´Wahrheit´´.

Insgeheim fragte sie sich jedoch, wie sie auf die Lösung gekommen waren.

"Wir glauben eben noch an unseren Herrn.." Versuchte sich einer der ´´Verlierer´´ zu verteidigen.

Malphas grinste zu Maleus hinüber.

"Die Gewinner nun bitte nach vorne, ihre Gewinne warten..."

Zwar ging es nicht um viel Geld, trotzdem freute sich der eine Teil der Todesser trotzdem diebisch, dass er die Wette gewonnen hatte.

"Soo...und nun..kommen wir auch schon zur zweiten Runde, die Auflösung wirds dann wahrscheinlich wie gewohnt nächste Woche geben..."

Begann Maleus erneut hähmisch grinsend.

_Auch noch eine zweite Runde ? Wissen die denn gar nicht, wann genug ist ?!_

Dachte sie empört.

"Da wir uns nun einig sind _das_, bleibt noch die Frage nach dem _was_..Irgendwelche Vorschläge, die Herren ?"

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit, da Wissen über ´´dieses Thema´´ sogleich als ein Eingeständnis interpretiert werden konnte.

"Vigrandum !" Grölte es aus der letzten Reihe. Die Menge lachte in Erleichterung, dass jemand den Anfang gewagt hatte.

"Libdonum !" Brüllte man aus einer anderen Reihe.

"Na das ist doch schonmal was Handfestes...wer ist für Ersteres ?"

Ein Großteil der Sieger meldete sich, beim Zweiten hob der Rest die Hand.

_Also wirklich, genug ist irgendwann auch mal genug !_

_Denn Beiden zeig ich mal, was Benehmen heißt !_

_Ich-_

_...Meister, seid ihr das ?_

_Natürlich.._meldete sich eine barsche Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

_Begebe dich unverzüglich in meine Gemächer !_

Damit war die Verbindung wieder getrennt.

Bella´s Gedanken rasten.

_Was er wohl nun will ?_

_Hat er-...oh Gott hat er am Ende diese verräterischen Todesser bei ihrer Blasphemie durch meine Augen hindurch beobachtet und zieht mich - aus welchem Grund auch immer - nun zur Rechenschaft ?! ...Zutrauen würd ichs ihm, nach allem was er mir angetan hat.. _

So begab sie sich schnell auf den Weg, nichtsahnend, dass es bereits ihre vierte Reise zu seinem Zimmer war.

* * *

Reviewt ;) !!


	21. Experimente

...und das letzte Kappi vor Amerika XD

Disclaimer: Hp gehört mir nicht

_Kapitel 21 : Experiment

* * *

_

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend betrat sie Voldemort´s dunkles Zimmer.

Für einen Moment erlag sie dem törichten Verdacht, er sei noch nicht da..bis sie dann seine Augen sah, die sie förmlich anblitzten.

Zuerst lief es ihr kalt den Rücken runter, aber nur solange bis sich wieder ihr Ego einschaltete und sie daran erinnerte, dass _er _eigentlich derjenige war, der sich schlecht zu fühlen hatte.

"Ihr habt nach mir verlangt, Meister ?"

"In der Tat, das habe ich..."Meinte er, als sei es eine Handlung seines Unterbewusstseins gewesen, die er bis eben nicht bemerkt hatte.

"Setzt dich, Bellatrix."

Sie tat wie geheißen.

Sofort strömten Erinnerungsfetzen auf sie ein;

alles war ein einziges Deja-vu.

Vielleicht war es das, was sie - doch ziemlich selbstbewusst - entgegnen ließ :

"Ach, und was ist mit Tee ? Kriege ich denn heute keinen ?..Schade, dabei hatte ich mich doch so darauf gefreut.."

Hinter Voldemort´s neutraler Maske schien es zu arbeiten, während er gedanklich ein paar Zaubersprüche durchging; der Cruciatus Zauber und derjenige Tee zu beschwören waren unter anderem darunter.

"Aber natürlich, es soll doch niemand sagen Lord Voldemort sei ein schlechter Gastgeber.." Und ließ augenblicklich eine volle Tasse Tee vor ihr erscheinen.

Die Art, wie Bella die Tasse im ersten Moment beäugte, bestätigte Voldemort zu seinem Unglück weiter in seiner unliebsamen Theorie.

"Wie ich sehe, erinnerst du dich..ungewöhnlich.."

"Wie ich sehe, haltet ihr es für nötig, euch über eure Handlungen und deren Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen.._ungewöhnlich_.." Feuerte sie sogleich zurück.

Für einen Augenblick zuckte etwas in Voldemort´s Gesicht, er behielt jedoch weiterhin die Kontrolle über sich.

"Und wie _ich _sehe, wird es diesmal anscheinend gar nicht nötig sein Veritaserum zu benutzen, um deine Zunge zu lockern...so lose wie dein Mundwerk jetzt bereits schon ist."

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte ein kleines Fläschchen in seiner Hand auf, das er zwischen sich und Bellatrix auf den Tisch stellte.

"Ich hatte es zwar sowieso nicht vor, es diesmal anzuwenden..doch man kann ja nie wissen, ob ich meine Meinung nicht vielleicht noch ändern werde..."

Fügte er hinzu und rückte die Flasche als gut sichtbare Drohung noch ein wenig zur Mitte.

Die Drohung saß und sogleich verschwand ein Großteil von Bellatrix´s vormaligem Selbstbewusstsein.

Voldemort, sichtlich erfreut, dass seine kleine Machtdemonstration funktioniert hatte, lehnte sich zurück.

"Nun, Bellatrix, dann sage mir..an wieviel kannst du dich erinnern ?"

Anstatt einer Antwort schob ihm Bellatrix nur ein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch über den Tisch.

Leicht verwirrt nahm er es auf und begann sogleich darin zu lesen.

Wenige Zeit und ein paar Seiten, dafür umsomehr Eindrücke, später war er fertig und sah sie mit einer schwer einzuordnenden Miene an.

"Du scheints in der Tat alles zu wissen,..wenn auch einiges davon ziemlich verworren beschrieben ist.."

Nachdenklich erhob er seinen Zauberstab. Sogleich wich Bellatrix instinktiv zurück.

"Oh nein, diesmal musst du keine Bestrafung fürchten..nein, diesmal nicht.."

Beruhigte er sie.

Ohne ein Wort der Erklärung zu verschwenden tippte er ihr mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Stirn.

"Meister, was tut ihr da ?"

"Das wirst du sehr bald wissen.."

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, wurde ihr Kopf von Eindrücken und Bildern überflutet die neu, fremd..aber auch gleichzeitig _komisch vertraut _waren...

_Aber,...das sind ja meine eigenen Erinnerungen !_

Erkannte Bellatrix zu ihrem Erstaunen.

Wiedereinmal lehnte sich Voldemort in seinem Sessel zurück, nun nicht mehr so erfreut wie vorher.

"Wie du nun unzweifelhaft festgestellt hast, habe ich dir deine Erinnerungen wiedergegeben, die, die dir Obliviate geraubt hat."

"Aber wieso ?" Platzte es aus ihr heraus.

"Sieh es so : Was nützt mir ein Untergebener, der ständig seinen Kopf in den Wolken hat, weil er darüber nachdenkt, was irgendwelche Träume oder Erinnerungsfetzen bedeuten könnten...ist es doch durchaus praktischer, wenn besagter Untergebener alles weiß, was er wissen muss, und es so schafft, sich auf wichtigere Dinge zu konzentrieren und die nächste Mission vielleicht nicht in einem Desaster enden zu lassen.."

_Wenn ich jetzt angeblich alles weiß, ´´was ich wissen muss´´,..wieso fühle ich mich so seltsam, wenn er von mir als ´´Untergebenen´´ spricht ? _

"Gut, das wäre dann alles. Du kannst gehen." Sagte Voldemort, beinahe schon erleichtert über die Aussicht, dass sie sein Zimmer verlassen würde.

Gehorsam stand Bellatrix auf, blieb dann aber vor seinem Tisch stehen.

"Ich kann nun also gehen ? Und das war es dann ?" Fragte sie ihn in einem anklagenden Tonfall

"Ich wüsste nicht, was noch-" Begann er kühl, doch sie unterbrach ihn und überraschte so sie beide.

"Oh, _also ich_ wüsste schon so einiges ! Zum Beispiel, dass ich mich die ganze Zeit wegen euch schlecht fühlen durfte, weil ihr mich über Tage hinweg in dem Irrglauben gelassen hattet, ich sei noch nicht bestraft worden, oder mich mehrmals gegen meinen Willen unter Drogen gesetzt habt, oder dass ihr es noch nicht einmal für nötig haltet, euch in irgendeiner Form zu entschuldigen, obwohl der Zeitpunkt hier und jetzt eigentlich mehr als reif ist und-"

"_Ich mich_ entschuldigen ?? Bei _dir_ ?!" Herrschte er sie an.

"Wieso denn nicht zur Abwechslung, oder ich etwa bei _eu_-" Weiter kam sie nicht, eine äußerst unerwartete Ohrfeige stoppte weitere Worte am Herauskommen.

Verwirrt und mit geweiteten Augen starrte sie ihren Meister an, der nun von hinter seinem Tisch direkt vor sie getreten war.

"Hast du überhaupt die _geringste _Ahnung, was da eben aus deinem nichtigen Mund gekommen ist ?!" Brüllte er in einem Halb-Zischen, worauf sie sich etwas duckte.

"_Ich_ soll mich entschuldigen ?! Pah ! Für was denn ??

Schließlich bist du doch an allem Schuld !"

"Was-"

"Tu nicht so unschuldig !" Und seine langen Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in ihre Oberarme, als er sie packte und leicht schüttelte, doch gleich darauf wieder von ihr abließ.

"Du !" Deutete er mit einem Finger auf sie.

"Wegen dir ist alles so gekommen, wegen dir hat sich irgendetwas verändert.._irgendetwas in mir_ verändert !" Schrie er nun fast schrill.

"Du, du bist der dreimal bei Slytherin verfluchte Grund !

Der Grund !"

Erneut packte er sie an den Oberarmen, doch diesmal weniger fest.

"Sag mir, woher kommt all die neue Wut ?

Woher kommt die Verwirrung ?" Seine Stimme wurde immer schwächer, immer leiser, nahm an Verzweiflung zu.

Die verzweifelnd flehende Bitte nach einer Antwort brannte in seinen roten Augen, in die sie gezwungenermaßen direkt blickte.

Der verheerende Gefühlssturm in seinem Inneren schien sich zu legen; etwas schwerer atmend, kehrte nach und nach sein rational bestimmtes Denken zurück.

Wieder ließ er sie los, seine Züge nun von jeder Emotion leergefegt.

"So kann das nicht weitergehen, eine Lösung muss unverzüglich gefunden werden.."

Ein leicht angewiderter Ausdruck fand sich auf den Lippen seines schief gelegten Kopfes ein, während er sie von der Seite betrachtete.

"Zwar ist es eine jämmerliche Geste dieser noch weitaus jämmerlicheren Muggel für eine mir sehr verhasste Emotion..aber vielleicht wird danach einiges klarer sein ?" Meinte er eher zu sich, als er sich wieder direkt vor Bella stellte.

"Wenn du erlaubst ?" Fragte Voldemort sie scheinheilig.

Bevor irgendein Wort der Erwiderung aus Bellas Mund kommen konnte, wurde ebendieser von Voldemort´s eigenem Mund beansprucht.

Der Kuss dauerte nicht besonders lange, war auch sonst nicht von irgendeiner Emotion oder gar Zärtlichkeit geprägt, er war _einfach da und forschend_.

Voldemort löste sich sogleich wieder von ihr, öffnete seine Augen, die sich ´´währendessen´´ für ihn unverständlicherweise geschlossen hatten.

Was er in Bellatrix´s Augen las war Erschrockenheit und große Verwirrung.

Was man aber auch als Abstoßung und Ekel interpretieren konnte; für die zweite Variante entschied sich jedenfalls Voldemort.

"Ich danke dir, Bella."

Mit diesen Worten speiste er sie ab und schickte sie zur Tür hinaus.

* * *

Reviewt ;) !!


	22. Reaktionen

Das erste Kapitel von VB seitdem ich in Amerika bin..yay...eigentlich eher beschämend XD

..ach und ich widme dieses und so viele weitere Kapitel **Honigblut**, den sie schreibt die besten Reviews der Welt :3

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

_Kapitel 22 : Reaktionen_

* * *

Als Voldemort sich für die heutige Nacht bettfertig machte war sein Kopf leer und seine Gedanken erstaunlicherweise wunderbar ruhig. Keine Erinnerung, keine Bemerkung kreuzte sein Bewusstsein während er seinen schwarzen Tagesumhang gegen einen grünen Schlafanzug austauschte.

Gerade als er sich in sein Bett legte, sich zudeckte und sich so nahe wie schon lange nicht mehr an einem Quäntchen innerem Frieden wähnte, überkam es ihn.

Wie ein Staudamm, der unter der Last des ewig nachdrückenden Wassers zusammenbrach, strömten nun die Gedanken frei und ungehindert durch Voldemort´s Geist.

In einem Versuch diese gedanklichen Plagegeister loszuwerden presste er seine Augen zu, auf dass ihn der Schlaf inmitten der Dunkelheit seines Schlafzimmers übermannen möge.

Doch der geruhsame Schlaf kam nicht und das Einzige was ihn mehr und mehr übermannte waren Gedanken; _reine_, _nervtötende_, _blanke Gedanken_.

"Ughh !" Rollte er sich mit einem genervten Stöhnen auf die Seite, doch auch hier war kein Schlaf anzufinden.

Voldemort, nicht willends seine Gedanken bewusst zu konfrontieren, drehte sich nocheinmal und versuchte es mit einer anderen Seitenlage.

Auch hier wieder nichts außer gehirnlichem Datenmüll.

Als auch die Bauchlage nicht weiterhalf, stemmte er sich mit einem halben Schrei ab und ließ sich dann heftig auf seinen Rücken zurück auf die Matratze fallen.

"So kann das nicht weitergehen." Flüsterte er in die Stille der Nacht.

In seinem Bett liegend, mit den Augen weit aufgerissen und den Raum sondierend, suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit seine kleine Schlafstörung dadurch zu beheben, dass er seine Gedanken konfrontierte ohne sie eben zu konfrontieren.

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden des ergebnislosen Wachliegends kapitulierte er trotz seines Egos schließlich.

"Nun gut,.." Schnaubte er. "Was für ein Problem haben wir hier vorliegen ?"

Als würde ihn jede Sekunde in der er seine Gedanken frei wandern ließ aufs äußerste peinigen, machte er schnell den Sinn hinter all diesem Bilderwirrwarr, der in seinem Kopf herrschte, zu finden.

"_Bella.." _Zischte er ihren Namen wie den eines Todfeindes.

"Jetzt plagt mich diese Hexe auch noch bei Nacht."

Frustriert presste er seine Hände gegen seinen Kopf.

"Fort mit euch und lasst mich endlich schlafen !"

Versuchte er seine Wachheit irgendwie wegzuargumentieren.

"Die Sache hat sich nun doch erledigt, was wollt ihr also noch in meinem Kopf ?! Schert euch fort Gedanken !"

Vollkommen uninteressiert was seine Todesser von diesem unbeantwortetem Dialog halten würden, den ihr Meister da führte, fuhr er fort.

"Ich habe doch eine Antwort ! Was will ich mehr ? Die Sache ist beendet !"

Doch anstatt Ruhe tummelten sich Bilder in seinem Geist; Erinnerungen, wie er sie bestrafte, Gedankenfetzen an ihre Gespräche, ihre Reaktionen und schließlich, als i-Tüpfelchen-

"Der Kuss." Knurrte er angewidert.

"Der leider nötig war..doch nun hab ich eine definitive Antwort ! Sie findet mich abstoßend, welch große Überraschung !"

Er hielt inne, wandte seinen Blick nachdenklich zur Tür, als wäre sie ein direktes Tor zu Bellatrix´s Geist.

"Wieso finde ich dann aber keine Ruhe ?...Was,....was wenn noch mehr in dieser Antwort steckt ?"

Währendessen sah sich Bellatrix in ihrem Zimmer mit einem ähnlichen Problem geschlagen : Ihr Geist wollte und wollte einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

War der eine Gedanke verabschiedet, drängte sich der Nächste und Übernächste auf.

Gut, man konnte ihr diese seelische Aufgekratztheit aber auch nicht verübeln.

Wann wird man schonmal vom gefährlichsten Zauberer in der Geschichte der Zauberei geküsst ?

Und das noch dazu so unerwartet !

Weder sein Verhalten noch sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber hatten einen Hinweis darauf gegeben, dass _soetwas_ passieren würde.

Wenn sie es nur gewusst hätte...- ja was dann ?

Selbst wenn sie es im Voraus gewusst und ihr es jeder Bewohner des Anwesens dreimal gesagt hätte, so hätte es immernoch noch nicht glauben können.

Es _passte_ einfach nicht zum Meister.

* * *

Hoffe hat euch gefallen ! Reviewt !


	23. Offenbarungen

Disclaimer: Hp gehört mir leider leider nicht

....und endlich kommen die Kapitel wieder aus Deutschland :D USA war so toll !!

_Kapitel 23: Offenbarungen_

* * *

Selbst wenn man sich gerade erst den Todessern angeschloßen hätte, nein, selbst wenn man ein _Muggel _wäre hätte man aus mehreren Metern Entfernung bereits geahnt, dass man Voldemort heute lieber nicht über den Weg lief - außer natürlich, man hatte einen Todeswunsch.

Ein leises Raunen fegte durch die Sitzbänke als der Meister schließlich an diesem Morgen den Speisesaal betrat um seinen üblichen Platz am Tischkopf einzunehmen.

"Für diese Augenringe muss man erst noch eine Creme erfinden !"

Meinte Maleus, woraufhin ihm sein Kumpel anerkennend auf die Schulter klopfte.

"Das ist überhaupt _die _Idee ! Wir warten ein paar Tage ab bis er wieder normal aussieht und erzählen dann überall herum dass das nur Dank unseren Mittelchen geschehen konnte !"

"Ja, so einer wie Malfoy würde das sofort kaufen." Lachte Maleus.

Etliche Stühle entfernt von Voldemort und dem kreativen Todesserpärchen war die Stimmung doch etwas gedrückter.

Jedenfalls ging es Bellatrix so.

"Man könnte fast meinen du seist der Grund wieso ihr beide so ausseht."

Konnte es sich Fenrir mal wieder nicht verkneifen zu sagen, nachdem er vergleichend von Bellatrix's zu Voldemort's übernächtigtem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Sogleich folgte ein tadelnder Blick von Alecto, den der Wolf doch gelassen hinnahm während er sein Rührei verschlang.

"Der Grund ?" Schreckte Bellatrix etwas aus ihrer Lethargie heraus, versetze dieses Wort sie doch sofort wieder in die Zeit von gestern Abend und an ihr letztes Gespräch zurück.

Was natürlich von ihren Freunden nicht unbemerkt blieb.

"Ich glaub ich hab ne Ader getroffen."

Flüsterte Fenrir Alecto aufmerksamkeitsheischend zu.

"Der Grund ?!" Wiederholte die Hexe nocheinmal, wenn auch diesmal leiser und um einiges verzweifelter. Fast schon fühlte sie auf ein Neues wie sich Finger in ihre Arme gruben und ihr Atem wurde hastiger.

Wie Alecto ihre Freundin so sah, konnte sie nicht anders als besorgt zu reagieren.

"Bella ? Alles in Ordnung ? Du weißt doch Fenrir hat das nicht Ernst gemeint.."

Redete sie auf sie ein, während sie ihr beruhigend mit einer Hand über den Rücken fuhr.

"Ich bin der Grund !" Brachte Bella panisch hervor und schaute der Althexe dabei direkt in die Augen.

Am liebsten wäre Bella nun zusammengebrochen doch war da eine Stimme in ihrem Unterbewusstsein, die sich nicht so einfach unterkriegen ließ : es war ihr Stolz und der befahl ihr Würde zu bewahren und sich wieder zu sammeln.

"Wäre es dir lieber wenn wir woanders hingehen würden ?"

Wurde sie vorsichtig von Alecto gefragt, so als fürchtete diese, sie könnte jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Ja." Brachte Bella schwach hervor und das Trio - trotz gemurmelter Proteste von Fenrir, der lieber erst noch aufessen wollte - erhob sich.

* * *

In Alecto's Zimmer angekommen entspannte sich Bella merklich, wenn auch sie immer noch ein wenig gehetzt wirkte.

"So, dann erzähl doch mal was dir auf dem Herzen liegt.." Meinte Alecto leise, die sich inzwischen zu Bella aufs Bett gesetzt hatte, während Fenrir sich mit dem Sessel gegenüber begnügte; ihm war die Sache nicht ganz geheuer.

"Das klingt so als ob ich nur ein Problem hätte.." Fing Bella mit einem grimmigen Lächeln an, worauf Alecto nur verwirrt guckte.

"Ich wette ich weiß was das Hauptproblem ist, oder besser noch: der _Grund_ für _deine_ Probleme. Und zwar beginnt dieser jemand mit einem "V"-"

"Bist du mal ruhig da hinten !" Wurde er von Alecto niedergebügelt.

Bevor diese fortfahren konnte ihn zurechtzuweisen wurde sie von einem leisen Lachen seitens Bella's abgelenkt.

"So unrecht hat dein "Wölfchen" gar nicht." Zog sie den Mund schief.

Selbtzufrieden, jedoch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, lehnte sich Fenrir im Sessel zurück.

"Hattest du denn schon wieder einen Traum ?" Fragte Alecto besorgt.

"Nein, das ist es nicht...." Bella schaute weg, was ihre Freundin nicht gerade beruhigte.

"Nachdem Malphas und Maleus ihre Show abgezogen hatten, hatte ich wieder eine Begegnung.."

Alecto wusste sofort was gemeint war.

"Erzähl mir alles." Es war keine Bitte, sondern feste Entschlossenheit.

* * *

Ihm war nicht entgangen wie sie bereits schon kurz nach seiner Ankunft den Speisesaal verlassen hatte. Nicht dass er sich groß darum kümmerte, was die anderen beiden seiner Untergebenen machten, doch da Bellatrix mit von der Partie war konnte er einfach nicht anders als es zu bemerken.

Nicht dass es so war, dass er alles was diese Hexe tat dauerhaft verfolgte, schließlich war er der Dunkle Lord und hatte einen Ruf zu bewahren; doch war auch ihm selbst negativ aufgefallen, dass er in letzter Zeit ihre Aktivitäten mit einem größeren Interesse als je zuvor verfolgte.

Auch war ihm in dieser Verbindung aufgefallen, dass seine Stimmung jedesmal zu einer Achterbahnfahrt ansetzte wenn es irgendwie um sie ging, etwas dass ihm normalerweise nur mit dem verdammten Potter Jungen passierte.

Derartige Stimmungsschwankungen konnten ihm selbst ja eigentlich herzlich egal sein, würde es sich nicht negativ auf die Anzahl, beziehungsweise Gesundheit seiner Todesser auswirken.

Wie es zum Beispiel gerade der Fall war :

Durch den Schlafmangel zusätzlich gereizt hatte der junge Todesser sein Todesurteil eigentlich schon unterschrieben als er sich noch unschuldig auf seinen Herrn zubewegte. Kaum hatte er dann die Hand nach dem einzigen Salzstreuer ausgestreckt, der natürlich genau vor Voldemort stand, merkte er wie die Augen seines Meisters auf ihm ruhten.

"Oh, verzeiht, hätte ich vorher fragen sollen ?"

Da dies unglücklicherweise nicht mehr das erste Mal war, dass so etwas an diesem Morgen passierte schaute kaum einer der restlichen Todesser im Raum auf, als der Junge mit einem blutigen Gurgeln unter den Tisch sank.

Voldemort erhob daraufhin kurzeinmal angriffslustig seinen Blick, woraufhin jeder der so töricht gewesen war aufzusehen sein Frühstück plötzlich derart gespannt anstarrte, als lägen in der Müslischüssel uralte Geheimnisse der Magie.

"Angriff ist doch die beste Verteidigung." Sprach er gefällig zu sich selbst.

Kaum waren die Worte draußen hielt er inne und nach einem kurzem Moment des Bedenkens kräuselte sich ein Grinsen auf seinen dünnen Lippen.

_So einfach und doch so effizient, wieso bin ich nicht bereits früher darauf gekommen ?? _

* * *

"Und danach-" Bellatrix formte die darauffolgenden Worte nur stumm mit den Lippen, so als würde sich ihr Mund weigern etwas derartig Ungeheuerliches auszusprechen.

Auch wenn Alecto und Fenrir fast platzten vor Neugier - Alecto insbesondere vor Sorge - hielten sie die Worte der Ermutigung weiterzusprechen zurück.

Die jüngere Hexe schluckte einmal kurz und setzte dann mit festem Blick fort.

"Und danach hat er mich geküsst."

So erdrückend still wie nach einem Bombeneinschlag war es mit einem Mal im Raum.

Unterschwellig konnte Bella fühlen wie es ihr leichter ums Herz wurde, da sie diese emotionale Last nun endlich geteilt hatte, auch wenn sie gleichzeitig wusste wie sehr das Hirn ihrer Freundin nun unter der Last die ihr aufgebürdet wurde arbeitete.

Fenrir unterdessen konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht entscheiden ob er sich nun für Bella freuen oder über seinen Meister aufregen sollte. Sein Mund zeriss sich daher in der Mitte auf einer Seite in ein Grinsen und auf der anderen bleckte er die Zähne.

"Das ist ja mal wirklich was."

Meinte Alecto, die noch gar nicht richtig wusste, was sie auf diesen Schock eigentlich sagen sollte.

"Schön dass du das auch so siehst." Entgegnete ihr Bella mal wieder grimmig.

"So hab ich das ja nicht gemeint." Fing sie an sich rauszureden.

"Doch es ist ja nicht jeden Tag, dass ich jemanden in solch einer heiklen Angelegenheit beraten muss..."

"Würd mich nicht wundern, wenn du die erste Hexe wärst die so ein "Problemchen" mit unserem Meister hätte, vielleicht kriegst du dafür sogar einen Eintrag in die Geschichtsbücher.."

Half Fenrir Alecto weiter, auch wenn er mal wieder zu lange laut nachdachte und dafür einen bösen Blick erntete.

"Und selbst wenn ich dafür den Merlin Erster Klasse vom _Zaubereiminister persönlich_ überreicht bekäme würde mir das herzlich wenig weiterhelfen !"

"Du hast recht." Stimmte Fenrir nachdenklich zu.

"Und jetzt ? Was soll ich denn-" Sie brach mitten im Satz und legte zeitgleich eine nachdenkliche, lauschende Miene auf. Kurz danach nickte sie dann zögerlich und mit einem gewissen Unbehagen in den Augen.

"Der Meister." Wandte sie kurz zur Erklärung ihren Kopf zu ihren Freunden, bevor sie dann mit einem angespannten Gesichtsasdruck den Raum verließ.

* * *

Wenn er es nicht besser gewusst hätte, dann würde er denken die Unruhe in seinem Innern während er auf Bellatrix's Eintreffen wartete sei Nervosität.

Doch da er sich selbst gut kannte wusste er dass es eher in Richtung Erleichterung bis Vorfreude ging; Vorfreude darüber diesen Wahnsinn endlich beenden zu können, der sein freies Denken und seine Rationalität gefangen hielt.

Denn eins war klar: solange bis er keine klaren Antworten hatte, stieg die Gefahr, dass er selbst wahnsinnig wurde exponentiell von Tag zu Tag.

Und um dem entgegen zuwirken waren ihm fast alle Mittel recht; wie zum Beispiel auch hier in diesem Falle, da er sich mehr auf eine spontane Idee, ein Bauchgefühl einließ, als auf einen vorher bestens durchdachten Plan.

Verlieren konnte er sowieso nicht, denn im größten Zweifelsfalle würde ein "Avada Kedavra" ihn von all seiner Not befreien.

Als hätte Bellatrix nur auf ein Stichwort gewartet, betrat sie nach zweimaligem Klopfen sein Gemach. Die Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen ließen sie betont langsam gehen, sodass es Beiden fast wie eine Ewigkeit erschien bis sie endlich vor ihm auf dem Stuhl saß.

"Ihr habt nach mir verlangt." Sagte sie ruhig, auch wenn sie sich ob ihrer Wortwahl sogleich auf die Unterlippe biß.

"Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich, Bella."

Seine Worte und der Gebrauch ihres Spitznamens ließen sie aufhorchen.

"Du wirst heute Nacht das Bett mit mir teilen."

* * *

Reviewt bitte :)...ganz besonders freu ich mich natürlich schon auf deine Review Honigblut !


	24. Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm

Disclaimer: HP gehört mir nicht

**Note für Honigblut:** wärs zuviel verlangt mal deine email adresse oder sonstwas zu bekommen ? Ich will unbedingt mal nicht nur über Reviews mit dir kommunizieren ;)...meine ICQ adresse siehste auf meinem Profil, un für meine email kannste mir ja ne PM schicken..DANKE !!

_Kapitel 24: Die Ruhe nach dem Sturm_

* * *

Der Schock saß derart tief, dass Bellatrix nur am Rande wahrnahm wie sie gehorsam nickte und den Raum verließ. Der Rest des Tages verlief ähnlich neben der Spur, da sie sich in ihrem Zimmer verbarrikadierte und noch nicht einmal Alecto erlaubte hineinzukommen.

Als dann die Sonne unterging und die Nacht unaufhaltsam ihre Arme ausbreitete trudelten ihre Gedanken noch ein wenig mehr gen Panik.

Und als dann schließlich die Uhren im Haus Mitternacht ankündigten, konnte sie ihren "Auftrag" nicht mehr länger aufschieben.

So langsam wie möglich entkleidete sie sich, um ihr Nachthemd mindestens ebenso langsam anzuziehen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Zimmertür dann einen Spalt um sich zu versichern, dass so bald niemand ihren Weg kreuzen würde; denn sollte sie jemand nachts auf dem Weg in Voldemort's Gemächer finden, noch dazu nur mit einem Nachthemd bekleidet, wollte sie gar nicht wissen, wie sehr dann die Gerüchteküche brodeln würde; war sie ja jetzt schon fast am Überkochen obwohl nichts dergleichen passiert war.

_Noch nicht.. _dachte sie grimmig.

Nachdem sie mehrmals nach links und rechts gesehen und daraufhin noch für eine volle Minute nach irgendwelchen Schritten gelauscht hatte war sie endlich bereit ihre, wenn auch sehr ungewisse, Reise anzutreten.

Zu apparieren traute sie sich nicht, zu aufgewühlt waren ihre Gedanken, dass sie sich klar auf ein Ziel hätte konzentrieren können und so kam es, dass sie den Flur so schnell entlang hechtete wie sie konnte, um es gleichzeitig auf einer minimalen Lautstärke zu halten.

Zwei Türen vor Seiner verlangsamte sie sich augenblicklich merklich und verfiel in ein langsames, sehr verkrampftes Schlendern.

Ihre Hand zitterte beim Klopfen was ein sehr jämmerliches Pochen an der Tür hervorrief und sie insgeheim hoffen ließ, dass er es vielleicht überhören würde.

Doch alle Hoffnung wurde zunichte gemacht als die Tür vor ihr wie von Geisterhand aufschwang.

Wie damals vor so vielen Jahren als sie den Raum zum ersten Mal betreten hatte, hielt sie die Luft an, als sie die Schwelle zu seinen Gemächern überschritt und nocheinmal als sie den Blick kurz schweifen ließ.

Anders als damals war der Raum fast komplett dunkel, wären da nicht ein paar Kerzen gewesen. Außerdem war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort damals nicht in einem grünen Schlafanzug hinter seinem Tisch im Sessel gesessen und sie angestarrt hatte.

"Du hast mich lange warten lassen." Sagte er ruhig und mit leichtem Vorwurf.

Gerade als sie sich auf eine Bestrafung einstellte bemerkte sie seinen Blick;

die brennende Wut, die die letzten Tage seine Augen nie verlassen hatte, war nun nicht mehr auffindbar; stattdessen war so etwas wie Interesse und - falls das überhaupt möglich war - eine leichte Traurigkeit an dessen Stelle erschienen.

Es war der Blick eines Künstlers der sein vollendetes Meisterwerk betrachtete und sich voller Gram bewusst wurde, dass es nun nicht mehr ewig auf der Staffelei bleiben konnte.

Er erhob sich, was sie wieder daran erinnerte zu atmen.

Schneller als Bellatrix lieb war, hatte Voldemort den Tisch umrundet und stand nun vor ihr.

Beinahe prüfend ließ er den Blick über sie gleiten, was Bella wage an ihre Mutter erinnerte, wenn sie sie für einen großen Ball zurechtmachte.

Mit einem Nicken schien er sich selbst daran zu erinnern wie unverhohlen er sie anstarrte; schnell wanderten seine Augen zu ihrem Gesicht hoch und hielten die Ihren mit seinem Blick fest.

"Es freut mich sehr, dass du diesen Auftrag heute Nacht angekommen hast."

Sagte er sanft und klang dabei äußerst aufrichtig.

Etwas anderes als Nicken brachte sie als Antwort nicht zustande.

Glücklicherweise schien er auch nicht mehr zu erwarten, da er nur noch einmal flüchtig seine Augen über sie wandern ließ, sich dann umdrehte und geradewegs auf eine Tür in der linken Zimmerecke zubewegte, die ihr bis dato noch nie aufgefallen war.

Da er keinen Befehl ausgesprochen, geschweige denn sonst ein Wort von sich gegeben hatte was ihr einen Anhaltspunkt gab, was er als nächstes von ihr erwartete, beschloß sie ihm einfach zu folgen.

Während sie den nächsten Raum betrat, erinnerte sie sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und auch mal anzuhalten während ihre Augen die neue Umgebung erkundschafteten.

Dieser Teil von Voldemort's Gemächern war deutlich kleiner und eigentlich nur von drei Gegenständen dominiert : einem Bett direkt in der Mitte, einem antik aussehenden Kleiderschrank links und einem großen Fenster zur Rechten.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr ihre Augen einen Streich spielten oder nicht, aber sie glaubte ein großes Loch in der gegenüberliegenden Wand sehen zu können und für einen Moment konnte sie nicht anders als sich vorzustellen wie groß dann wohl der Eigentümer besagten Loches sein musste, geschweige denn, was es überhaupt war. Auch dieser Raum war wieder von Kerzenschein erleuchtet, selbst wenn es diesmal auch nur eine Kerze war, die auf seinem Nachtkästchen stand.

Immernoch schweigend ging er weiter und stellte sich vor die linke Betthälfte und Bellatrix tat es ihm gleich, während ihr Herz so schnell wie schon lange nicht mehr schlug.

Mit einem Anflug der Verwirrung wandte er seinen Kopf, um sie neben sich stehen zu sehen.

"Hier schlafe_ ich_." Sagte er knapp, wenn auch ungewohnt freundlich.

Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um die Bedeutung seiner Worte vollends zu verstehen und machte sich dann doch einigermaßen verwirrt zur anderen Betthälfte auf.

Um einer unausgesprochenen Rangordnung Ehre zu erbieten war Voldemort der Erste der die Bettdecke beiseite schlug und es sich bequem machte.

Bei weitem nicht so gelassen folgte Bellatrix seinem Beispiel.

Schließlich war sie nun verwirrter denn je darüber was als nächstes passieren würde.

Unpassenderweise stiegen in ihr erneut Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter hoch, diesmal wie sie von ihr angewiesen wurde eine gute Ehefrau zu sein, was bei ihrer Mutter soviel bedeutete, dass sie sie sich stets dem Willen ihres Gatten zu beugen und dessen Anweisungen auszuführen hatte - etwas, wie ihr noch unpassendererweise ebenfalls auffiel, was sie schon seit Jahren mit größter Freude für ihren Meister getan hatte - ebendiesem Meister, mit dem sie gerade im selben Bett lag.

Die Tatsache, dass sie sich nun genötig sah sich zwischen der blanken, unglaublichen Realität und ihren unvorteilhaften Erinnerungen zu entscheiden trug nicht gerade dazu bei dass sie sich entspannte - was Voldemort entweder nicht auffiel oder wenn, dann war es ihm scheinbar egal, denn soweit hielt er seinen Schweigerekord tapfer aufrecht.

Verunsichert und nur für den Fall dass Voldemort es bevorzugen würde ihre "Rangordnung" einzuhalten besann sie sich, so ruhig wie möglich liegen zu bleiben und auf seine nächsten Schritte zu warten.

Mehr und mehr Zeit verstrich ohne das sich etwas tat, während Bella sich angestrengt auf ihre Atmung konzentrierte, um nicht der Nervosität zu erliegen.

Wie sie sich so genauestens auf den Rhythmus ihres Aus- und Einatmens konzentrierte, war ihr mit der Zeit so als würde sie sich doppelt hören.

Irritiert hielt sie kurz den Atem an.

Das andere Atmen brach nicht ab; vielmehr verlangsamte es sich und wurde gleichmäßiger.

Sauerstoffmangel und ein Gefühl der Irritation ließen sie mit einem Schlag aus- und dann gierig wieder einatmen.

Vom frischen Sauerstoff beflügelt nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und wandte ihren Kopf zu Voldemort - der eingeschlafen war.

Eine gefährliche neue Mischung aus Emotionen flutete ihren Geist.

Da war zum einen erstmal natürlich Erleichterung, auch Überraschung gesellte sich alsbald dazu. Und dann war da noch...Enttäuschung ?!..wo die herkam konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

_Wahrscheinlich irre ich mich ja gerade, normales Denken ist mir ja dank des Meister's Aktion akutell eh nicht möglich..._

Und wie sie weiterhin so da lag und über ihre Gefühlseindrücke nachdachte, bemerkte sie gar nicht wie ihr Bewusstsein langsam dahinschwand und sich in Schlaf ergoss.

* * *

Ein Wimmern ließ sie aus den Tiefen ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit hochfahren. Zuerst wunderte sie sich, wieso sie selbst so ein Geräusch verursachte, stellte aber alsbald fest, dass das Wimmern keinesfalls von ihr kam, sondern stattdessen seine Quelle zu ihrer Rechten hatte.

Ungläubig drehte sie sich herum, nur um ihren Verdacht bestätigt zu bekommen:

Es war tatsächlich Voldemort, der da leise im Schlaf wimmerte.

Fast schämte sie sich dafür nun hier zu sein, während er schlief und seinen Träumen komplett ausgeliefert war.

Ein schwaches Zischen mischte sich unter das Wimmern, doch konnte sie es nicht verstehen.

Er zischte dieses Wort wieder und wieder und auch wenn sie immernoch nicht dessen Bedeutung verstanden hatte, so war ihr nun klar, dass es sich dabei um Etwas wichtiges oder _Jemand _wichtigen handeln musste.

Für einen Moment wägte sie ihre Optionen ab:

Sie könnte versuchen alles zu ignorieren und einfach weiterschlafen oder aber - und dabei hatte sie gemischte Gefühle - ihre Schuldigkeit damit zu tun, ihm zu helfen.

Verstohlen spähte sie noch einmal zu ihm hinüber und war insgeheim dankbar zu sehen, dass er auf dem Rücken schlief.

Diese Nähe würde ihr einen Rückzieher nicht so einfach machen.

Vorsichtig, damit sie ihn auch ja nicht noch zu allem Überdruß weckte, streckte sie eine Hand aus und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.

Das Wimmer machte einen kurzen Aussetzer, so wie eine Kerze, die man plötzlich vors offene Fenster gestellt hatte.

Gerade wollte sie erleichtert ihre Hand wieder wegnehmen, da kehrte der verzweifelte Laut wieder zurück.

Auch das Zischen klang nun um einiges klagender.

Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Mitleid, Vorsicht und der Angst vor Konsequenzen begann ihr der Kopf zu schwimmen und sie tat das Erstbeste was ihr in den Sinn kam :

So sachte wie möglich rutschte sie näher an Voldemort heran, sodass sich ihre Schultern fast berührten.

Mit angehaltenem Atem überschritt sie die Schwelle und nahm seine Hand.

* * *

Reviewt :) !!!


	25. Der Morgen danach

Disclaimer: HP gehört ma net

Note: das Warten hat ein Ende und hat mich wieder Honigblut ;)

* * *

Sie erwachte, jedoch ohne richtig zu wissen, wieso. Kaum hatte sie eines ihrer Augen geöffnet, spürte sie schon wie der Schlaf mit langen, gierigen Fingern wieder nach ihr griff, nicht willens sie schon in die Realität zu entlassen.

Doch die Realität kam ganz alleine und mit einer Wucht als auch noch ihr zweites Auge kurz aufging.

Dies war eindeutig NICHT ihr Zimmer !

Mit einem Mal waren ihre Augen in Alarmbereitschaft geweitet und ein Teil ihres Hirn fragte sich, wie weit wohl ihr Zauberstab entfernt lag. Doch kaum war ein Befehl an ihre Gliedmaßen gesendet worden, bereute sie es bereits wieder bitterlich :

Etwas schweres lag auf ihren Beinen und verhinderte so das Aufstehen.

Irritiert stütze sie sich auf, sah zu besagter Stelle hin- und stieß einen kurzen, jedoch nicht zu unterschätzenden, hohen, überraschten Schrei aus.

Was wiederum dazu führte, dass sich direkt neben ihr im Bett etwas tat.

"Was bei Slytherin ist denn los ?"

Zischte Voldemort ärgerlich und noch eindeutig schlafestrunken.

Und noch ein Schrei seitens Bellas.

Diesmal war es Voldemort der überrascht die Augen aufriss.

"DU HIER ?!-" Gerade wollte er mit einer gekrümmten Hand ausholen, da er scheinbar geladen genug war um Crucio auch ohne Zauberstab auszuführen, bis ihm von einem Gedanken der Wind aus den Segeln genommen wurde.

"Ach ja, stimmt..du bist ja auf Befehl hier.."

"Sicher ?" Hakte sie vorsichtig nach, die Bettdecke inzwischen schützend vor sich haltend.

"Was ist denn das für eine Frage ? Natürlich deshalb ! Wieso solltest du denn sonst hier sein ??"

Sie zupfte mit gesenktem Blick nervös an der Decke.

"Nun ja, vielleicht ist es ja ein Traum."

Kaum war der Satz draußen konnten weder er noch sie glauben, dass sie ihn wirklich gesagt hatte und für einen kurzen Augenblick hing eine betretene Stille zwischen den Beiden.

In dieser Stille jedoch ging Bellatrix ein ganzer Kronleuchter auf, was Erinnerungen betraf. Gerade als sie damit anfangen wollte sich ausladend zu entschuldigen, meldetete sich ihre neueste Erinnerung die sie schließlich "Schlange !" austießen ließ.

Voldemort hob eine nicht existente Augenbraue.

"Also wenn das dein Versuch ist, mir ein Kompliment zu machen, Bellatrix, dann-"

Mitten im Satz hielt er inne und folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm, der zum Fußende zeigte,...wo sich Nagini über ihrer beider Füße drapiert hatte.

Er stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, eine Mischung aus einem amüsierten Schnauben und Zischen, woraufhin Nagini ihren Kopf anhob, ihn anstarrte und wohl auch gegrinst hätte, wäre es ihr möglich gewesen. Sie bewegte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter, sondern legte ihren Kopf wieder hin, um scheinbar weiterzudösen.

Auch wenn sie es nur aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte, glaubte Bella so etwas wie eine Grimase über das Gesicht ihres Meisters huschen zu sehen.

"Kann man wohl nichts machen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sein Blick wieder auf sie fiel und sein Ausdruck mit einem Mal distanzierter wurde.

"Und jetzt schlaf weiter, das ist ein Befehl !" murrte er.

* * *

Es konnte keine zwei Stunden weiter sein, als es diesmal Voldemort war, der seien Augen zuerst öffnete.

Zwar war seine erste Reaktion ebenfalls Überraschung, doch nicht über seine Umgebung, sondern einzig und allein wegen der Tatsache, dass er sich seltsam erholt fühlte und eigentlich so gut geschlafen hatte, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Auf der Suche nach dem Grund tasteten seine Augen das Zimmer ab, bis sie kurz darauf auf dem Körper neben ihm zur Ruhe kamen.

Bellas schlafenden Körper direkt neben sich zu sehen löste eine seltsame Reaktion in ihm aus. Der erste Teil ließ sich schwer beschreiben, er würde es instinktiv ein "gutes Gefühl" nennen, eines, dass ihn entspannen und innerlich zur Ruhe kommen ließ; wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, dass sich ein Lächeln langsam den Weg bahnte.

Doch bereits Sekunden später walzte die Ratio sämtliche Gefühlsregungen nieder.

Schließlich musste es ja einen trifftigen Grund geben, dass sie einfach so neben ihm lag, völlig schutzlos und ausgeliefert !

Das nächste Gefühl dass ihn durchfuhr, hatte eindeutig etwas von einem Regenschauer, denn er fühlte sich plötzlich kalt.

War sie-...war sie tot ?

Vorsichtigt streckte er seine Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus.

So etwas rares wie Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, auch wenn dieser Moment nicht lange währte, da er seine Hand sogleich wieder erschreckt zurückzucken ließ. Hatte ihr Gesicht, so friedlich wie es aussah, sich doch tatsächlich nach der Berührung seiner Hand gesehnt und sich an sie geschmiegt ?!

Schockiert betrachtete er seine Hand als wäre sie ein Fremdkörper, bevor er in einem Versuch sich weiterer Gedanken zu entledigen den Kopf schüttelte und aufstand.

Auch wenn es seine eigenen Gemächer waren, er sich absolut leise verhielt und eigentlich sicher war, dass sie schlief, kam er sich doch stets beobachtet und auch irgendwie wie unter Strom vor, so als würde ihr Körper im Sekundentakt eine neue, fast tödliche Ladung produzieren, die immer zielgenau in ihm einschlug.

Es war daher nicht überraschend, dass er sein Bestes tat sich so schnell wie möglich fertig zu machen und den Raum hinter sich zu lassen.

_Das Letzte, das ich jetzt noch brauchen kann, ist dass das wir gleichzeitig zusammen irgendwo auftauchen, ganz besonders zum Frühstück ! _

* * *

Noch etwas neben sich betrat sie die große Halle, die allgemein als Essenssaal diente. Ausnahmsweise war sie froh erst so spät aufgestanden zu sein, auch weil nun die Tische um einiges leerer und somit der Geräuschpegel samt Konfrontationsgefahr niedriger war.

Um das Aufstehen selbst war sie doch auch froh; zwar kamen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück und sie musste nicht lange falschen Mutmassungen hinterherlaufen, was sie nun eigentlich in dem Bett ihres Meisters verloren hatte, doch war es ihr mehr als recht dieses Zimmer und diese mehr als seltsame Begebenheit hinter sich zulassen.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartete als sie -wie sie zu ihrem Druss bemerkte - doch merklich langsamer an seinem Stuhl vorbeiging.

Vielleicht ein Nicken oder ein Blick; aber was sie garantiert nicht erwartet hatte, war ihre _eigene_ Reaktion, als er weder zu ihr aufsah, noch sonst etwas tat, dass darauf schließen ließ, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war - ob sie es zulassen wollte oder nicht, sie fühlte sich enttäuscht.

* * *

Reviewt :D !!


	26. Ist doch alles Wurst

Note: Man will es ja fast nicht glauben...aber ja, ihr dürft euren Augen trauen, ein neues Pitel ist da :) ! ...Zeit wurds ja.._unschuldig pfeif_

Disclaimer: Nein, HP gehört mir immernoch nicht

Viel Spaß nun bei

_Kapitel 26: Ist doch alles Wurst_

* * *

Wie ein Gänseblümchen, nachdem ein Rasenmäher darüber gerollt war - ungewollt geknickt - ging sie mechanisch, den Blick von nun an stur geradeaus, auf ihren üblichen Platz zu.

Freudig überrascht war sie, Fenrir und Alecto immernoch dort sitzen zu sehen.

Ach ja, und McLaghlin. Ganz besonders McLaghlin, denn dieser hatte zweifels ohne von Alecto die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen ihr Rührei warm zu halten.

"Miss, ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber-"

"Das bist du aber schon, indem du ohne Erlaubnis deinen Mund aufmachst, Jungchen."

"Aber Miss, der Teller wird wirklich langsam schwer. Wieso muss ich ihn denn die ganze Zeit in die Höhe und den Zauberstab samt Flammenzauber darunter halten ? Wäre es nicht viel einfacher, ich würde den Teller einfach abstellen und die Eier mit einem Mal sofort auf die richtige Temperatur bringen ?"

"Laghly, Laghly, Laghly.." Begann sie tadelnd, wobei sie seine Backe bei jedem "Laghly" in eine andere Richtung zerrte.

"Aus dir spricht das Unwissen der Jugend. Nun hör doch einfach auf das, was ich dir befehle. Ich habe bis jetzt überlebt, spricht nicht allein das schon für mich ?

Jeder Haushelf kriegt das doch auch auf die Reihe - Bella !"

Mit einem Mal schnellte ihre Aufmerksamkeit unwiederbringlich zu ihrer Freundin.

"Liebes ! Komm setz dich !" Bedeutete sie ihr, auf den freien Stuhl neben sich deutend, von dem sie gerade Laghly unsanft geschubst hatte.

Dieser stand nun, nicht gerade glücklich über diese unerwartete Wendung direkt hinter Alectos Stuhl, tapfer weiterhin den Teller mit Rührei in die Höhe haltend, sowie eine kleine Flamme darunter.

"Erzähl mal, wie gehts dir ? Was war denn gestern los ?"

Wie um sich ebenfalls für eine Antwort anmelden zu wollen, lehnte Fenrir sich vor und biss laut in ein Stück Toast.

Bellas Augen waren überall im Raum, nur nicht auf ihren Freunden, als sie rasch nach einer überzeugenden Notlüge suchte, da sie, wie ihr genau eine Sekunde vorher klargeworden war, unmöglich hier und jetzt die Wahrheit erzählen konnte. Weder konnte sie es wegen den weiteren Anwesenden, noch wollte sie es so frisch selbst hören.

"Ach wisst ihr." Fanden sich ihre Augen wieder bei ihnen ein.

"Er hat mich einberufen, um gewisse Dinge klarzustellen, wegen der

Mission und so."

An sich log Bella in diesem Punkt nicht, sowohl die Nacht im Ministerrum als auch die Letzte waren schließlich "Missionen" gewesen.

"Ach..." Lehnte sich Fenrir breit grinsend nach vorne, so dass Alecto gezwungenermaßen fast auf Bellas Stuhl saß.

"..._so_ nennt man das also heutzutage..."

Beide Hexen wurden rot.

Bella, weil der Wolf ohne es zu wollen eine ziemlich große Ader getroffen hatte und Alecto, weil sie sich für das wiederholte Fehlverhalten Bella gegenüber leicht schämte. Dieser Scham verlieh Letztere Ausdruck, indem sie ihm einen leichten Schlag mit ihrer Gabel auf den Kopf verpasste.

"Wölfchen, so langsam ist aber mal gut jetzt !"

Doch hatte ihr aufgesetzter Ärger keine große Überlebenschance, da sich Fenrir sogleich schief grinsend ihr Rührei aus der Augenbraue wischte und mit einem Haps verschlang.

"Also manchmal da könnt ich ihn..." Spielte sie ihren Ärger noch ein wenig und weitaus erfolgloser weiter, um nicht allzu nachgiebig zu erscheinen.

"Ja ? Bitte diesen Satz fortzuführen, Mylady.."

Raunte Fenrir ihr zu und ließ dabei ein äußerst wölfisches Grinsen sehen.

Ob dem Geturtel der Zwei wähnte sich Bella nun in Sicherheit.

Doch war es eine falsche Sicherheit, wie sich zeigte.

Gerade als Alecto sich zu Fenrir vorbeugen wollte, um ihrerseits zurückzufeuern, bemerkte sie aus dem Augenwinkel Bellas erleichterten Gesichtsausdruck.

Sofort machte es Klick.

"Warte...hier stimmt doch was nicht..."

Hatte sie sich augenblicklich wieder zu ihr umgedreht.

Bella, gar nicht erfreut, ihre Deckung so schnell verloren zu haben, versuchte ihr Bestes, um neutral zu wirken.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du hast.." Wie um ein Alibi zu haben, sie nicht ansehen zu müssen, griff sie nach einem Stück Brot. Bevor sie es erreichen konnte, hatte Alecto ihre Hand gepackt.

"Leicht kalt...erhöhter Puls...ich würde sagen, hier stimmt überhaupt nichts !"

Hielt sie Bellas Hand wie ein Beweisstück in die Höhe.

"Ok...ich frage dich nochmal...was war gestern los ?"

Zwar noch freundlich, war Alectos Ton doch um einiges eindringlicher geworden und sie sah ihr scharf in die Augen.

Bella presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, als wolle sie sie so davon abhalten, sie noch mehr zu verraten.

"Na los doch, die Zuschauer warten." Hielt ihr Fenrir grinsend ein wackelndes Wienerwürstchen wie ein Mikrofon vors Gesicht.

"Pfui ! Sitz ! Platz !" Wurde er ärgerlich von Alecto weggedrängt.

Er tat dies mit einem Schulterzucken ab und machte sich über die Wurst her.

Bellas andauernde Verweigerung zur Kommunikation wurde von Alecto mit einem Seufzen quittiert.

"Also gut..._darfst_ du es nicht sagen ?"

Bellas Miene durchdrang kein Zucken.

"_Willst_ du es nicht sagen ?"

Ein leicht flehender Ausdruck malte sich auf dem Gesicht der jüngeren Hexe ab.

"Da, haste nen Brötchen. Vormachen !"

Beorderte plötzlich Fenrir, um das ganze in Gang zu bringen und warf ihr ein halbes Brötchen hin.

Leicht verstört sah Alecto von dem Brötchen zurück zu Fenrir, um nur noch mehr zu glotzen, als Bella tatsächlich nach der Wurstplatte griff.

Äußerst bedächtig wählte sie eine helle Putenbrustscheibe mit Paprikastückchen darin aus und legte sie auf das Brötchen.

Die Augenpaare der beiden Anderen folgten ihr wiederum, als sie nach einer zweiten Scheibe griff, diesmal gewöhnlicher Aufschnitt mit einem schwarzen Pfefferrand, und sie mit einer finalen Bewegung aufs Brötchen klatschte.

"NEIN !"

Schoß Alecto voll des Grauens von ihrem Stuhl hoch und blickte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.

Fenrir, dem die Bedeutung der Symbolik noch nicht so ganz aufgegangen war, biss nachdenklich drein guckend in das "Erklärbrötchen".

Doch ehe auch er zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, regnete es Rührei auf ihn hernieder. Alectos schnelles Aufstehen war für Laghly derart unerwartet gekommen, dass er keine Zeit gehabt hatte, in Deckung zu gehen, bevor ihn der Stuhl in der Magengrube erwischt und so den Teller aus seiner Hand gerissen hatte.

"LAGHLY !" Projezierte sie ihren Ärger auf den jungen Todesser.

"Das machst du gefälligst alles wieder sauber, du Taugenichts !"

"Ja, und für jedes Haar, dass ich wegen dir verliere, ziehe ich dir ein Jahr deines Lebens ab !" Knurrte Fenrir, während sich der Todesser zitternd daran zu schaffen machte, seinen Kopf mit einer Serviette von all dem Ei zu befreien.

Nachdem sie ihn ihres Erachtens lange genug finster angestarrt hatte, kehrte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu der Person neben ihr zurück.

Der Schock saß so tief, dass sie nicht anders konnte, als nocheinmal ein ungläubiges "Nein !" auszustoßen.

Zwar war Bella froh, dass keiner außer ihnen etwas mitbekommen hatte, geschweige denn sie ein Sterbenswörtchen hatte verlieren müssen und sie trotzdem Ballast losgeworden war, doch war ihr diese Situation, insbesondere die, die die ältere Hexe aus ihr machen würde, nicht gerade weniger unangenehm.

"Bella, Liebes, Kleines-" War Alecto nun wieder auf Augenhöhe und ganz nah an sie herangerückt, ihre Hände tröstend mit ihren eigenen umschließend.

"Ach, Bella, wie konnte denn das passieren ?"

"Stimmt...wie kommts, dass du noch am Leben bist ?"

Kam es von weiter hinten, zusammen mit dem Geräusch von Krallen, die über Zähne kratzten, um dortige Essensreste zu entfernen.

Diese leicht unpassende Bemerkung brachte Alecto erst noch auf einen Gedanken, der sie sogleich prüfend Bellas Arme, Gesicht und Hals begutachten ließ.

"Sag an, hat er dich misshandelt, Kind ? Zuzutrauen wärs ihm ja..."

Bella wollte gerade zu Voldemorts Verteidigung den Mund aufmachen, da fuhr ihr Alecto dazwischen.

"Nur nicht zögerlich, immer raus mit der Sprache ! Je eher die gute Alecto alles weiß, desto eher kann _der Meister _Bekanntschaft mit dem guten alten Avada machen."

"Alecto !" Zischte Fenrir ungewohnt alarmiert.

"Weißt du eigentlich, was du da sagst ?"

"Oh ja, das weiß ich sehr genau, mein lieber Fenrir. Wenn es um meine Bella geht, dann mache ich vor nichts halt, man kann noch so wichtig und

mächtig tuen !"

"Tja, nur dumm, dass unser Meisterlein in seinem Fall nicht nur so _tut_, sondern-"

"Ok." Hob Bella entwaffnend die Hände.

"Um eure allererste Ehekrise noch ein wenig hinauszuzögern-"

"Fang du nicht auch schon so an !"

Beschwerte Alecto sich, insgeheim froh, dass Bella wieder etwas von sich gab.

"Also, um hier folgendes klar zu stellen, der Meister-"

"-wird den Abend nicht mehr erleben."

"Alecto !" Knurrte Fenrir warnend.

"Der Meister hat nichts von alledem getan, was ihr ihm hier gerade vorhaltet."

Verwirrung zerfrurchte Alectos Gesicht.

"Aber du hast doch die Wurst auf das Brötchen gelegt !"

"Das ich grade esse !"

"Ja, so wars ja auch !" Beteuerte Bellatrix, innig hoffend sie würden verstehen.

"Er hat versucht dich zu essen ?" Runzelte Fenrir die Stirn.

"Nein bei Slytherin, jetzt erinnert euch doch mal genau ! Die Wurst lag auf dem Brötchen - fertig !"

"Niemand wollte es essen ?" Hakte Fenrir ungläubig nach.

"Naja, ob _niemand_ wollte, das weiß ich nicht.."

Stieg ihr gegen ihren Willen das Blut in den Kopf.

"Was ich jetzt nur nicht verstehe, ist," Hob Alecto die Wurstscheibe mit Pfefferrand vom Rest des Brötchens, "wie kommt diese Scheibe vom Brötchen...hierher ?"

Und sie hielt sie ihr einen Moment vors Gesicht, bevor sie sie mit einer ungalanten Bewegung zurück auf die Wurstplatte fallen ließ.

"Hey, könnt ihr mit eurem Essen nicht zu Hause spielen ?"

Maulte Maleus, bis er von einem sich kringelnden Malphas darauf hingewiesen wurde, mit wem er da sprach und sogleich in ein tiefes Schweigen verfiel.

Hilflos zuckte Bellatrix mit den Schultern.

"Das weiß die Scheibe selbst nicht so genau."

Schon bald danach verließ Bellatrix den Saal, sich mit der Begründung verabschiedend, dass sie sowieso keinen Hunger mehr verspürte, was Dank einem gewissen Herrn durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach.

Sie konnte sich immernoch nicht recht erklären _was_ und_ wieso _sie es überhaupt erwartet hatte.

Sie fühlte sich nun äußerst töricht, ernsthaft von ihrem Meister zu erwarten, sich derart unvorsichtigt zu verhalten.

_Und du solltest dich eigentlich genauso verhalten.._

Schallt sie sich in Gedanken.

_Was bin ich, 14 ?_

Ihre Hand wanderte hinauf zu ihrer Stirn, wie um ihre Gedanken festzuhalten, die schon wieder in sämtliche Richtungen zu entfleuchen drohten.

_Und ich dumme Alraune musste ihn natürlich wieder verteidigen..._

_...ich kann doch nicht ernsthaft die Einzige sein, die sich _nicht_ über ihn lustig macht...oder doch ?_

Auch äußerlich steigerte sie sich immer mehr in Rage, so sehr, dass sie wie ein Sturm an ihrer Zimmertür vorbeirauschte und einfach ziellos weiter durch die Gänge hastete, ohne es zu bemerken.

_Wieso eigentlich ausgerechnet Ich ? _

_Er kann doch wegen der fehlgeschlagenen Mission im Ministerium nicht nur mich ganz allein verantwortlich machen ?_

_War es nicht schon Bestrafung genug, vor ihm mein Innerstees ausplaudern zu müssen ?_

_Ich finde jetzt sind eindeutig mal die Anderen dran ! Ich habe das nicht verdient, jedenfalls nicht komplett ! Dass er mich so ins Visier nimmt ist ungerecht, einfach nur ungerecht ! Ich-_

Sie hielt inne.

_-ich hätte das nicht tun sollen_

Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie sich ihrer Umgebung bewusst wurde.

In dem Flur, in dem sie sich gerade befand, in eben jenem Flur, der stummer Zeuge sovieler Begebenenheiten geworden war, schwang nun wie zur Bestätigung ihres bösen Verdachts eine Tür auf, _seine_ _Tür_.

Sie schluckte, folgte dem unausgesprochenen Befehl und ging hinein.

"Was ist ungerecht ?"

Wurde ihr die Frage sogleich an den Kopf geworfen, noch ehe ihre Augen Gelegenheit dazu hatten, sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

Erschrocken schaute sie daher auf gut Glück in die Richtung, in der sie ihn vermutete.

Das schwache Licht der Kerzen erschien ihr nun viel heller und es war ihr möglich, Voldemort wie gewohnt in seinem Sessel sitzen zu sehen.

Ein schwer zu lesender Ausdruck hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht eingefunden.

"Nun tu mal nicht so, Bellatrix. Diese "Sache" hier,"

und er gestikulierte einmal kurz mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger im Raum,

"ändert nichts.".

Seine Eckzähne wurden sichtbar, als er seinen Mund zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzog.

"Oder dachtest du das etwa ?"

Sie schaute zu Boden; teils aus Überrumpelung, teils aus Unsicherheit, wie sie antworten sollte.

"Da ist er ja schon wieder der Gedanke...nun sag schon, oder bestehst du darauf, dass ich selbst nachschauen gehe ?"

Er lehnte sich auf seinem Schreibtisch nach vorne, das Grinsen breiter, gefährlicher.

Ihre Antwort verließ ihren Mund weitaus kleinlauter klingend als sie es geplant hatte.

"Bitte zwingt mich nicht dazu, es euch erklären zu müssen.."

Voldemorts Miene wechselte für einen Moment zu ehrlicher Überraschung.

"So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht, Bellatrix."

Gespielte Unschuld mischte sich in seine Stimme.

"Willst du es mir denn nicht recht machen ? So wie sonst auch immer zu jeder Tages und Nacht Zeit ?" Gen Ende des letzten Satzes zeichnete sich Boshaftigkeit in seinen Zügen ab.

"Ich fürchte, diese Verweigerung wird dich etwas kosten."

Und er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Erinnerungenen an die letzten Male, die in ihr hochstiegen, ließen sie "Nein !" ausrufen.

Überrascht hob er eine nichtexistente Augenbraue, ein Anflug von Zorn nicht weit entfernt.

"Nein ? Was meinst du mit "Nein" ?"

Sein nachfolgendes höhnisches Lachen ließ sie frösteln.

"Gib ihnen etwas mehr Leine, und sie denken sie sind ihr eigenes Herr !"

Mit einem Mal schlug die Stimmung in Zorn um.

"Glaubst du, du seist besser als die Anderen, und kannst deshalb so einfach mir nichts, dir nichts einer Bestrafung entgehen ?"

Die Gefährlichkeit der Situation nicht verkennend fiel sie vor seinem Tisch auf die Knie.

"Natürlich nicht, Mylord !"

Trotz ihrer aufgerissenen Augen und erhöhten Wachsamkeit entging ihr doch, wie er insgeheim über ihre, von ihm erhoffte Reaktion, erleichtert war; soweit, dass sich etwas Triumphanes in seine Mundwinkel mischte.

"Du hast Glück. Lord Voldemort ist noch einmal gnädig. Und siehe da, er schlägt dir sogar einen Handel vor !"

Bellatrix rührte sich nicht, sondern sah ihn nur festem Blick an.

"Was immer ihr wünscht, ich werde es erfüllen."

Nun musste Voldemort sich wirklich zusammenreißen, dass seine Lippen sich nicht zu einem Lächeln erhoben.

"Das ist schön zu hören. So sei es also ! Ich erlasse dir deine Strafe und im Gegenzug weite ich deine Mission auf eine weitere Nacht aus."

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, vergesst nicht, zu reviewen ;)) !


	27. Tote Muggel singen nicht

Note: Wunder geschehen bekanntlich immer wieder und so gibt es auch von mir mal wieder ein Kapitel :D...und es ist mal wieder eins aus den USA...hach es ist schoen wieder "Zuhause" zu sein :)

Lange musstest ihr zwar warten, doch ist das glaube das "dickste" Kapitel, das ich bisher fabriziert habe, yay !

Viel Spass nun bei

_Kapitel 27: Tote Muggel singen nicht_

* * *

Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal hatte sie eine grobe Ahnung von dem, was sie erwarten würde; was sie sich wagemutig einreden ließ, ein weniger nervös zu sein.

Dafür machte sie, genauso wie beim letzten Mal, eine Tugend daraus zur spätmöglichsten Stunde aufzutauchen.

Auch dieses Mal hatte sie eine, wie sie fand, sehr gute Begründung für ihr spätes Erscheinen: Wenn er sich schon eine weitere Nacht ergaunert hatte, so würde sie ihm davon nur das Nötigste geben.

Zwar wäre sie sogar in der passenden geistigen Verfassung gewesen, um sich erfolgreich direkt in seine Gemächer zu apparieren, doch wollte sie ihm auch diese gesparten Minuten nicht zugestehen.

Auf der Hut vor Alles und Jedem huschte sie daher wieder in ihrem Nachthemd durch die Gänge.

Als sie es dann tatsächlich unentdeckt bis zu seiner Tür geschafft hatte, kam ihr sogar die Überlegung in den Sinn, dass sie einfach nicht klopfen, und am nächsten Tag behaupten könnte, wie untröstlich sie ja sei, dass sie in der vorigen Nacht leider, leider eingeschlafen war.

Direkt hinterher schoss der Gedanke was wohl schlimmer wäre: von mehreren Mit-Todessern halbnackt nachts vor des Meisters Tür gesehen zu werden...oder einfach hineinzugehen. Ihrer Mitstreiter konnte sie sich leider nicht so leicht entledigen wie Muggeln, weswegen das Geläster wohl nie aufhören würde; wogegen der Meister dies sehr wohl leicht beenden könnte, und zwar in dem er es sich anders überlegte und einfach ihr Leben beendete.

Dieses Ergebnis ihres dunklen Gedankenspiels in Betracht ziehend öffnete sie mit einem Seufzen die Tür, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, vorher zu klopfen;

was glücklicherweise keine Konsquenzen nach sich trug, denn Voldemort war zu ihrer Überraschung nicht auffindbar.

Gerade als sie diesmal einen Seufzer in Erleichterung loswerden wollte, drang Voldemorts zwar gedämpfte, doch immernoch gut erkennbare Stimme, an ihr Ohr.

"Komm her, ich bin hier drinnen."

Dem Befehl folgend durchquerte Bella sein Arbeitszimmer und öffnete die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer - nur um ihn bereits im Bett liegend zu sehen, ein Buch vor sich aufgeschlagen in Händen.

Er warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, der wohl weniger der Begrüßung dienen sollte, als eine kurze Absicherung seinerseits, dass sie es wirklich war.

Eine Minute verging, in der sie wartend am Bettende stand und in der er es nicht einmal für Nötig hielt, in irgendeiner Form das Wort an sie zu richten.

Da das Warten langsam peinlich wurde, Bellatrix aber gleichzeitig nicht in irgendein Fettnäpfchen treten wollte, räusperte sie sich.

Seine Augen zuckten wie die eines Habichts über den Buchrand, betrachteten sie für einen Sekundenbruchteil und bedeuteten ihr dann in verärgerter Art doch rechts von ihm Platz zu nehmen.

Irrationalerweise versuchte sie dies möglichst unauffällig, so als befürchtete sie einen Wutausbruch seinerseits, bei einer weiteren unnötigen Unterbrechung seiner Lektüre.

Wo man von Lektüren sprach...seine musste wohl sämtliche Geheimnisse Schwarzer Magie enthalten, derart aufmerksam wie er sie las.

Jedenfalls schien der Inhalt eine gute Entschuldigung dafür zu sein, wieso sie auch für die nächste Viertelstunde komplett ignoriert wurde.

Von Langeweile konnte nicht die Rede sein (nur Tote konnten sich neben dem Meister völlig der Entspannung hingeben, die zu Langeweile führte, da war sich Bellatrix sicher), doch so etwas in die Richtung musste es gewesen sein, das sie die Blicke schweifen ließ, ob nicht auch für sie etwas Lesbares zu finden sei.

Gerade hatte sie genügend Mut gesammelt, ihre Finger nach einer seltenen Ausgabe über Giftpilze und deren unauffälligste Zubereitung auszustrecken, als Voldemort ohne jegliche Vorwarnung sein Buch weglegte, und fast noch in der selben Bewegung das Licht löschte.

Die plötzliche Dunkelheit traf sie wie ein Stromstoß.

Augenblicklich verkrampfte sich bei ihr Alles und die Anspannung wegen der befürchteten, jeden Moment eintreffenden Berührung (oder dem "Übergriff", wie es ihr in ihren Horrorvisionen wieder und wieder durch den Kopf hallte) wuchs beinahe schmerzhaft von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

Der noch denkfähige Teil ihres Gehirns mahnte ihre Reaktion streng mit der Begründung, dass doch auch beim ersten Mal nichts derartiges vorgekommen war,

woraufhin der Rest das mit reinem Glück abtat.

Aus Angst, ihr immer hastiger werdender Atem würde sie verraten, hielt sie kurz die Luft an, was ihr es ermöglichte wahrzunehmen, was außerhalb ihrer Panik geschah:

Voldemort hatte sich seit dem Lichtlöschen nicht vom Fleck bewegt, jedenfalls nicht merklich - zumindest spürte sie seinen heißen Atem noch nicht auf ihrer Haut, wie es ihr unpassender- und unfreiwilligerweise durch den Kopf schoss.

Ein kurzes Luftholen später war sie sich auch fast sicher, dass er noch nicht schlief - eine Tatsache, die sie nicht unbedingt ruhiger werden ließ.

Zu allem Übel nahm sie plötzlich Bewegung von ihm ausgehend wahr.

Augenblicke später, die ihr wie halbe Nächte vorkamen, war es wieder still.

Und noch etwas: das Atemgeräusch kam nun von weiter weg.

_Er- er hat sich von mir weggedreht...?_

Was sie daraufhin fühlte, konnte eigentlich nur als Wut beschrieben werden.

Wut darüber, dieses dämliche und irrationale Gefühl der Enttäuschung erneut in sich zu fühlen, aber auch auf Voldemort selbst, denn wie konnte er es wagen, sie eine solche Todesangst ausstehen zu lassen, nur um dann ganz unspektakulär den Schlaf zu suchen ?

In eine dicke Schicht aus Trotz gehüllt, drehte sie sich ihrerseits von ihm weg.

* * *

Surreal wäre ein passender Ausdruck für den Eindruck gewesen, den sie hatte,

als sie wie in einer Zeitschleife erneut durch ein Wimmern geweckt wurde.

Zunächst hielt sie es für einen Traum, weswegen sie auch ihre Augen sogleich mit gerunzelter Stirn wieder schloss, nur um sie alsbald wieder aufzureißen, als die Informationen ihres Standortes und die Bestätigung, dass sie sie sich sehr wohl in der Gegenwart befand, sie erreichten.

Genauso ungläubig wie beim ersten Mal, schaute sie ihrem Meister bei seinen offensichtlichen Albträumen zu.

Seinen Gesichtausdruck konnte sie nicht sehen, da er noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihr schlief, doch las sich mehr als genug in der Art, wie sich seine Schultern immer wieder unwillkürlich verkrampften.

Das von ihr bereits gehörte Zischen mischte sich auch wieder hier und da unter.

Ersann sie sich der Wut, die sie vor dem Einschlafen gehabt hatte, dann wäre wohl jetzt der perfekte Augenblick, um sich an seinem Leid zu weiden.

Doch anstatt selbst auszuteilen, ließ sie sich erneut einstecken.

_Ich gehöre doch einfach wieder zurück nach Askaban geworfen, am besten in das finsterste Loch, das sie haben...noch nicht einmal Hexe genug bin ich, um einen Schlafenden still für mich in Gedanken zu erniedrigen !_

_Was bin ich denn bitteschön für eine Black ?_

Bellatrix stützte sich auf ihrem Ellbogen ab, in dem Versuch so etwas wie aufkeimende Rage zu finden, während sie das Profil Voldemorts von oben besah.

_Ein Gesicht wie aus Stein...man könnte meinen, er sei tot,...wenn da nicht dieses Wimmern wäre..._

Verräterischweise hielt es ihre Hand es erst für nötig ihr von ihren Reiseplänen zu berichten, als es eigentlich schon zu spät war, und Bella diese bereits geistesabwesend über die ihr zugängliche Hälfte seines schlafenden Gesichts schweben und seine Züge nachfahren ließ.

Besagte Hand hätte sie sich wohl am Liebsten augenblicklich abgeschlagen, wäre da nicht eine Kleinigkeit gewesen, die sie mit sofortiger Wirkung zum Innehalten zwang.

Aus dem Mund in Voldemorts Steingesicht wehte zwar immernoch ein Wimmern, doch dank ihrem wortwörtlichen "Handanlegen" war es um einiges leiser geworden und das wohlbekannte Zischen wurde öfter gebraucht.

Doch das war es nicht. Es war vielmehr, was nach dem Zischen kam.

Es handelte sich um einen weiteren Zischlaut.

Der Unterschied im "Wort" oder vielmehr der Aussprache zwischen beiden Zischlauten war wie Tag und Nacht und doch klang "das neue Zischen" ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar noch wichtiger, als das Vorhergehende.

Bellatrix überfiel ein leichtes Frösteln, so als kennte sie in ihrem tiefsten Innern dessen wahre Bedeutung.

Doch ohne ihre Hand stoppte auch das neue Zischen.

Nun weitaus verkrampfter und weniger ungezwungen als in der kurzen Zeit ihrer Geistesabwesenheit, befahl sie ihrer Hand so sanft wie irgend möglich über sein Gesicht zu streichen.

Was ihr mit der Zeit auch immer besser gelang, naemlich ab dem Moment in dem sie es erfoglreich schaffte, saemtliche Panik weg zu ignorieren und sich einzig und allein auf die Bewegung ihrer Hand zu konzentrieren.

Ein Gefuehl von Sicherheit bettete sich in ihre Grundstimmung ein.

Eben dieses wurde alsgleich brutal zerstoert, als ihre Hand von Voldemorts gepackt und zu sich herangezogen wurde.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schreck. Schon konnte sie sehen wie er sich rasch umdrehen und die erzuernte Glut seiner Augen sie versengen wuerde, bevor das letzte was sie sah ein gleissendes gruenes Licht war.

Mit der Ausnahme, das nichts von dem geschah.

Alles, was Voldemort tat, war ihre Hand fest umklammert zu halten und hier und da sein neues Zischen verlauten zu lassen, wahrend er weiterschlief.

Bellas Achterbahn an Gefuehlsausbruechen wurde unterdessen um eine neue Biegung erweitert, was sich in einem Zittern besagter Hand entlud.

Auf der einen Seite ruehrte das Zittern von dem so kurz zuvor erlebten Schock um ihr Leben her, aber auch von der Wut, die die Erkenntnis verursachte, dass er es abermals vollbracht hatte sie wider ihrer Prinzipien und Vorsaetze handeln zu lassen.

Was war es nur mit ihm, dass er es schaffte, sie um seinen Finger zu wickeln, selbst wenn er schlief ?

* * *

Es war Mittag als Voldemort endlich erwachte.

Sich eine Hand schuetzend gegen die Sonne, die von draussen hereindraengte, vor die Augen haltend, sann er ueber die Moeglichkeit nach, ob ihm jemand ein Schlafmittel in seinen Trank getan hatte und war sogar schon so weit, den Verdaechtigen herzurufen, bis sein Blick auf die verwaiste andere Betthaelfte fiel.

„Oh, richtig, _Bella_.." Und er sagte es, als haette er gerade eben einen Schluck bitteren Weins zu sich genommen.

Kaum hatte er sich aufgesetzt, hatte er abermals einen Grund, den Kopf zu drehen.

Nagini war gerade dabei sich zischenderweise aus dem Loch in der Wand zu schlaengeln.

Aussenstehenden kam es wohl wie ein normales Zischen vor, eingeweihte anwesende Parselmuender jedoch, hoerten ganz klar und deutlich ein Lachen darin.

Die Laune schien anzustecken, denn er sprach sie in einem Tonfall an, den man verspielt nennen koennte, waere diese Wortwahl nicht so auesserst unpassend fuer den Dunklen Lord.

_"Und ? Lachst _du_diesmal von uns Beiden über Dinge, die angeblich nie passieren werden?"_

_"Nein, dies__ssssmal kann ich nicht anderssssss, alsssss mich über dassssss Pech zu amüsssssssieren, dasssssssss du in letzter Zeit hassssssst."_

Ein Zucken riss kurz an seinen Mundwinkeln.

_"Hat ja länger gedauert, bis dir das aufgefallen ist. Was war's, dass dich daraufgebracht hat ? Dass ich gegen ein Baby verloren habe oder vielleicht die zerbrochene Prophezeiung..?" _

Fragte er gereizt.

Nagini war zwischenzeitlich an seinen Fuessen aufs Bett und weiter an seinen Armen auf seine Schultern geglitten. Von dort aus zuengelte sie ihn an, wie jemand der die Zunge herausstreckte, um zu sagen „Dummkopf !"

_"Ich rede nicht von dem narbigen Kind. Ich rede von dir und der Frau. Entweder du kannssssssst wegen ihr nicht ssssssschlafen und wenn du dann doch eingesssssschlafen bissssssst, dann hasssssssst du auch noch Albträume !" _

Und ein weiteres Lachen entfuhr ihren starren Lippen.

Voldemorts Zuege froren fuer einen Augenblick ein, solange, bis das Gesagte sein Ziel ueber saemtliche Hirnwindungen erreicht hatte.

_"_Was_sagst du da über Albträume ?" _

* * *

Das Verbrechen ruht bekanntlich nie - genausowenig wie seine Vertreter und seien es auch nur so Harmlose wie notorische Luegner;

Luegner und falsche Wahrheiten Verbreiter wie zum Beispiel Malphas und Maleus, die zum Beispiel gerade jetzt im Speisesaal des Anwesens sassen, ihre Kommilitonen stets voller Wachsamkeit im Blick und die Ohren auf Empfang in der Hoffnung auf einen saftigen Skandal.

Mit fortschreitender Zeit besahen sie die um sie herum Anwesenden zuerst mit Misstrauen und schliesslich mit Abscheu, bevor sie von ihren Plaetzen aufstanden

und sich in Malphas Zimmer zurueckzogen.

„Ich glaub das einfach nicht !" Brach es aus Malphas heraus, sobald er die Tuer hinter sich zugeschmissen hatte.

„Wir sind schliesslich Todesser, verdammt, maechtig dunkle, maechtig boese Zauberer ! Da koennte man doch annehmen, dass wir ebenso dunkle, meachtig boese Geheimnisse und Intrigen haben, die alle Welt gegen ein bisschen Entgelt interessieren koennte !"

„Reg dich ab, vielleicht ist heute einfach nicht ihr Tag, und sie sind so fertig, dass sie sich zivil verhalten."

Beschwichtige ihn Maleus und verwandelte derweil einen Staubflusen in einen Loeffel, um den Eintopf zu geniessen, den er sich in der Kueche hatte zubereiten lassen.

„ ‚Reg dich ab' ? ‚REG DICH AB' ?"

Liess Malphas seine Haende mit einer solchen Wucht auf den Tisch fallen, dass ein Teil des Eintopfs ueberschwappte.

„Weisst du, wenn du es schon andauernd wiederholst, dann koenntest du es vielleicht auch beherzigen..."

Murrte Maleus, ein Stueck Karotte vom Tisch aufkratzend und wieder in seine Schuessel werfend.

„Und hoerst du mir eigentlich mal zu ?"

Warf er sich erneut aufgebracht auf den Tisch, derartig, dass diesmal ein Teil der Suppe auf seine Hand kippte.

„_Wir_, sind _Todesser_," Fing er an zu erklaeren, waehrend er ein Stueck Kartoffel angewidert von sich warf,

„_wir_ sind _boese _und haben meist immer meist ziemlich viel _Dreck_ am Stecken. Und das ist exakt der Punkt wo _wir_ ins Spiel kommen, mein gefraessiger Freund. Wir _finden _diesen Dreck, wir _vergroessern_ den Dreck und dann _erzaehlen_ wir jedem der dafuer bezahlt von diesem Dreck, kapiert ?"

„Ich war ja nicht in Hufflepuff, Mensch."

Knurrte Maleus und schob sich eine extra grosse Portion in den Mund.

„Dann," Und Malphas trat hinter ihn,

„erkennst du ja hoffentlich, wieso ich mich nicht _abregen_ kann, wenn Todesser sich ‚zivil' verhalten ?"

Mit einem Mal hatte Maleus Malphas Hand im Nacken, die sein Gesicht mit einem Ruck gefaehrlich nahe an seinen heissen Eintopf drueckte.

Mit einem genervten Laut, liess er wieder von ihm ab und setzte sich in den Stuhl ihm gegenueber.

„Also ? Was brauchen wir nun ?"

„Geruechte !" Kam es hellwach von Maleus.

Malphas schuettelte den Kopf.

„Nicht nur irgendwelche Geruechte, mein Freund, Brisanz ist gefragt."

Er legte die Fuesse auf den Tisch und verfiel in eine Denkerpose.

„Hmm...lass mich mal nachdenken...wer ist denn ähnlich gefährlich wie der Boss ? Schließlich verlangt es unserer Kundschaft nach Spannung, Nervenkitzel, Action pur ! Da können wir nicht mal eben nen kleinen Skandal rausbringen, von wegen, was die Hauselfen wieder alles unbemerkt ins Essen mischen.

Außerdem wird es auf die Dauer teuer, wenn die ganze Schar von einem Mob Todesser gelyncht wird und wir jedesmal wieder Neue kaufen müssen-"

„Dfie mpfiffen pwas imfs Effen ?"

Schaute M augenblicklich großäugig von seiner Schüssel Eintopf auf.

Malphas ruempfte die Nase, wie um eine laestige Fliege zu entfernen, die sich dort breitgemacht hat.

"Woher soll ich das wissen ?"

„Aber du hast doch gerade-"

Fing Maleus an, der sein Essen vorsorglich hatte verschwinden lassen.

„Mali, man könnte meinen, du kennst mich lange genug und hast schon oft genug bei unseren kleinen Lotterien mitgemacht..."

Rollte Malphas genervt die Augen.

„Kann ich was dafuer, wenn du so undurchschaubar bist ? Frueher warst du jedenfalls

nicht so ! Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du genauso unberechenbar wie dieses Tier Greyback !"

Malphas schaute augenblicklich auf, wie vom Donner geruehrt.

„Was hast du gerade gesagt ?"

„ _Ich sagte_, dass du frueher nicht so warst. Frueher, da konnte man mit dir noch Pferde stehlen, Leute uebers Ohr hauen und Muggel quaelen ! Und jetzt sag mir nicht, dass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst, wie wir an Weihnachten diese Schlammblutfamilie abgemurkst haben nur um danach ihre Weihnachtsgans zu futtern und uns mit ihrem Eierpunsch zu begiessen, DAS _musst _du doch noch wissen, Malphas !

Oder das eine Mal, wo wir-"

„Das meinte ich nicht."

Schuettelte Malphas aergerlich mit der Hand, auf dass er fortfuehre.

Nun war Maleus ernsthaft verwirrt. Er blinzelte.

„Nicht ?"

„Nein ! Ich meinte den Teil ueber Greyback !"

„Oh." Es ratterte. „Greyback ?"

Ein breites Grinsen wurde unter seinen Haaren sichtbar.

„Genial !"

Malphas grinste zurueck, dass man nur erahnen konnte, welche tueckischen Ideen er sich schon zurechtgelegt hatte.

Gerade wollte er den Mund aufmachen, um eine seiner Visionen mit ihm zu teilen, da fuhr ihm Maleus dazwischen, irritiert den Hals aus dem Fenster streckend.

„He, hörst du das auch ?"

„Lenk nicht ab !"

* * *

„_Nagini, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll-"_

Doch die Schlange hoerte nicht mehr auf ihn und entglitt schweigend dem Raum.

Mit einem erzuernten Knurren erhob er sich und fing an im Raum auf und ab zu gehen.

_Wenn Nagini wirklich die Wahrheit sagt und _sie_ tatsaechlich etwas gehoert hat...bleibt die Frage, wieviel _sie _davon wirklich verstanden hat..._

_...Idiot ! Bloss die Erwaehnung des Vorfalls wird sie sich erinnern lassen, wie schwach du hoechstwahrscheinlich ausgesehen hast, es spielt keine Rolle, ob sie ein Wort davon verstanden hat !_

_...und wenn ich nichts sage ?...Dann erzaehlt sie es bestimmt weiter, so eine Gelegenheit muss man doch nutzen !-_

Seine Gedanken wurden jaeh unterbrochen, als er am Fenster vorbeilief.

Derartig irritiert von dem, was er da hoerte, aber nicht zuordnen konnte, rief er die Stoerquelle mit einem stummen „Accio" zu sich.

Derweil einige Meter tiefer inmitten des Waldes um Little Hangleton, schnippste ein Muggel zum Takt des Liedes, dass aus dem Ghetto Blaster auf seiner Schulter droehnte.

„Abra-abra-cadabra," sang er gutgelaunt mit, „I wanna reach out and grab ya-AH !"

Unvermittelt zog ihn eine unsichtbare Gewalt in die Luft und liess ihn auf das offene Fenster des alten Anwesens oben am Berg zurassen...direkt auf Voldemorts Schreibtisch.

Dieser bedachte den Muggel mit einer Miene, die von tiefstem Ekel zeugte, waehrend jener sich irritiert aufzurappeln versuchte und dabei gleich einmal vom Tisch fiel.

Eine Hand tauchte sogleich auf, an der er sich bis zum Kinn wieder hochzog und dann in dieser Position verharrte, um Voldemort von unter seiner Kappe heraus mit grossen Augen anzugaffen.

Ein Augenblick verging in dem sich beide schweigend musterten; Voldemort mit gebleckten Zaehnen, der Muggel mit vor Erstaunen weit offenem Mund.

Schliesslich erwachte der Zauberer zuerst aus seiner Starre, mit einem langen duennen Finger auf den Ghetto Blaster deutend.

„Sprich, Muggel, woher hast du das ?" Zischte er mit einer Stimme wie Eis.

Der Muggel taute ebenfalls auf, fand seine Lippen und seine Stimme wieder und sprach dann voller Ehrfurcht:

„Woher hast _du_ diese geile Halloween Maske, Alter ? Die ist ja stark !"

Ein rotes Aufblitzen in Voldemorts Augen und ein gleissender gruener Strahl waren das letzte was der Muggel sahen, bevor er mit einem leeren Ausdruck in den Augen auf den Boden sackte.

„Und wag es ja nicht meine Mutter zu grüßen, wenn du Nichts sie siehst !"

Zischte er, bevor er die Leiche mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand aus dem Fenster fallen liess und sich wieder in seinem Sessel niederliess, das ominoese Ueberbleibsel kritisch betrachtend.

Zwar hatte er nun niemandem mehr, der ihm dessen Funktionsweise erklaeren koennte, aber was machte das schon ? Wenn ein Muggel es fertig brachte, es zu bedienen, dann wuerde Lord Voldemort allemal dazu faehig sein.

Er drehte an einem der grossen Knoepfe, solange, bis es nicht mehr weiterging, doch nichts tat sich, auch andere Tasten zeigten keine Wirkung.

Da entdeckte er eine Taste auf der „On/Off" stand, die er sodann betaetigte

- und es augenblicklich bitter bereute.

Musik in einer trommelfellzerplatzenden Lautstaerke schallte ihm entgegen und erfuellte mit grosser Wahrscheinlichkeit auch den Rest des Hauses.

Sich nicht anders zu helfen wissend, schrie er gegen den Laerm mit „Silencio !" an.

Dies behob das Problem augenblicklich, foerderte aber zeitgleich ein neues zutage.

„Es muss einen Weg geben, bei Slytherin..."

Rieb er sich nachdenklich das ging und versuchte sein Glueck nocheinmal bei dem grossen Knopf.

Als er nun den Zauber wieder aufhob, konnte man das, was gedaempft daraus kam wahrlich als Musik bezeichnen und weniger als luppenreine Laermbelaestigung.

Er fragte sich, wie klein der Muggel wohl sein musste, der darin sass, oder ob sie es tatsaechlich fertig gebracht und eine Fee gefangen hatte, die nun fuer ihn sang.

Was immer es war, es schien eine Botschaft zu sein und so beschloss er, zuzuhoeren:

Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher

Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

_Ein Lied ueber Muggel und diese dumme Krankheit namens Begehren, die sie sich eingefangen haben ? Nein danke..._

Sein Finger befand sich bereits auf dem Weg zum „On/Off" Knopf, da sang es weiter.

You make me hot, you make me sigh  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
Keep me burnin' for your love  
With the touch of a velvet glove

_Aber wie-…woher weiss der Muggel- was geht hier vor ?_

Das war der erste Gedanke, der ihm durch den Kopf schoss, als er die Zeilen hoerte.

Der zweite war eine Frage an sich selbst gerichtet, ob er Bella je mit Handschuhen gesehen hatte.

Ein dritter, der es nicht bis zum Ziel schaffte, waere gewesen, wie sich das dann wohl anfuehlen wuerde.

I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress  
Silk and satin, leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face

_Es _muss_ Magie im Spiel sein ! Wie koennte der Muggel sonst all dies wissen ?  
...und Bella ? ...hat sie mich behext ? __Das kann doch nicht normal sein !_

I see magic in your eyes  
I hear the magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gonna get away  
I hear those words that you always say

…_.Bella, was hast du mit mir gemacht ?__ Was hast du _ausmir_ gemacht ?_

_Hast du mich angesteckt ?...natuerlich hast du das...aber wie kann das sein ?_

_...Wie konntest du das _tun_, wie konntest du das _schaffen_ ?_

_...wie konntest du mich __werden lassen wie _sie_ ?..Gewoehnlich ! _

Abra-abra-cadabra  
I want to reach out and grab ya  
Abra-abra-cadabra  
Abracadabra

_Ist es das, was ich tun soll, Muggel ?_

_Sie einfach nehmen ?_

…_wie soll das angehen, wie soll Lord Voldemort so gewoehnlich__, so niedrig sein ? _

Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burnin' flame  
Burnin' flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher

_Du irrst dich, Muggel, du irrst dich gewaltig !_

_Das kann kein gewoehnliches Begehren sein, so wie du und deinesgleichen und all diese anderen schwachen Zauberer, ja die ganze Welt sie fuehl ! Das hier ist staerker, viel staerker, stark genug um den groessten Zauberer aller Zeiten zu faellen !  
_

Er stand auf, blickte auf den Ghetto Blaster hinab und zeigte mit einem bekrallten Finger auf ihn.

„Du irrst dich ! Du irrst dich und ich werde es dir beweisen !"

* * *

Reviews waeren, wie immer, HIMMLISCH ! ;)))))))))


End file.
